The Beginning of the Guardian
by Dante Apollyon5680
Summary: Dante Apollyon wasn't a normal child growing up. Not very much about his life was normal, even when he met other Demi-Gods who's lives weren't normal, either. When the love of Dante's life cheats on him with one of the Gods he's forced to work for, Dante makes an attempt at his own life because of the pain he felt from her betrayal. Rated M for Adult Content. Mature Audiences Only.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian of the Hunt series:

BOOK 1

THE BEGINNING OF THE GUARDIAN

WRITTEN BY:  
ASHEN UNKNOWN

CHAPTER I

 _HOW IT ALL BEGAN_

~11 Years Ago~

~Dante~

"Whoa!" I said as I looked at the book I had found in my grandpa's attic. Despite the book being at least 500 pages, I was pretty interested in it, even at the age of 6. I may have been a 6 year old, but reading was a hobby of mine, although I still liked playing with some of the kids in my neighborhood. I lived with my Grandpa who was a slightly weird guy, but he was fun to be around. His attic was filled with all kinds of things ranging from swords, spears, guns, bows, armor, shields, random books, etc. The main reason I say he's a fun guy is because he and I end up using his stuff to play some game called, "Training." I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to be training for, but I always thought it was a fun game to play. The main thing that I found weird about him was the fact that he looked to be around the age of a young adult, despite being my grandpa. In fact, he could have passed as my dad because he looked so young, but he said he was a couple hundred years old. That meant that he should have died a long time ago, but hasn't.

Well, getting back to the book I had just found, my grandpa had told me to find it and bring it to him. This was evidently a part of my training, but I was more focused on reading it. Looking at the book made it seem like this book was a lot more valuable that the other books and scrolls he had. This was mainly because he told me I had to be a lot more careful with this book than with his others. Also, when I looked inside the book, the pages were kind of yellowish because of being really old. I ended up looking through the book for a bit before taking it down stairs to my grandpa who was sitting cross legged in a large circle with a couple of candles on the outline of the circle. When I approached him, he asked, "Are you ready, Dante?" I replied with a nod. He then gestured for me to take a seat in the circle in front of him. When I had done so, he seemed to be waiting for something, which I realized after a couple moments was for me to begin reading the book.

Grandpa had felt that reading these books was to be done inside these circles he'd drawn. Something about 'staying safe', but I wasn't exactly sure what we were supposed to stay safe from. As I read through the book, I started to feel something snap in my brain, and before I knew it, the words that were on the book began to dance around my vision before being shot into my mind. As my mind seemed to literally suck the knowledge from the book, I could feel myself starting to fall asleep, but was quickly brought out of that feeling when my grandpa had screamed at me to continue reading. "Dante! Continue reading! You mustn't stop!" He screamed at me, startling me before I continued my task of reading the book. As I looked at the book, I felt as though I could sense some kind of evil around us, trying to get to Grandpa and I. Just before the letters and the rest of the information was absorbed into my mind, I found multiple pitch-black shadows looking directly at me. Despite an ominous aura coming from the group of shadows, I didn't feel scared. That was something I had never felt before, despite the fact that I was staring at a group of things that wanted to hurt me.

I then began to wait for my grandpa to say something to me as I stared at one of the shadows in the eyes. "Dante! Recite the spell from page 412!" Grandpa screamed at me. I took my eyes off of the shadows for a brief moment to see that the entire book was now blank, causing my mind to race as I tried to find the page I was told to recite. After what felt like an eternity, I could see the page in my mind's eye and as I read the page, I recited the words aloud. I wasn't exactly sure what I was saying, but as I was reciting the words, there were shadows appearing all over my body and before I was able to see what else happened, the shadows had covered my vision. I wasn't able to see anything besides the page I was still reading aloud. When I had finally reached the end of the page, the shadows began to draw away from my vision and I found that my Grandpa was standing next to me. "Good work, Dante." He said with a smile on his face. "Thanks Grandpa." I replied.

I then got up from the circle and walked towards my room where I immediately fell asleep. While I was asleep, I felt as though something was happening inside my body and mind. Something that I would end up having to ask my Grandpa about when I woke up. After sleeping for a few hours, I woke up and went down to the living room to find my Grandpa meditating. "Grandpa, I have a question." I said, walking towards him. He then hummed, letting me know he was waiting for my question. "Well, it's about the ritual we did earlier. I was wondering why we did that and why my entire body feels like something's stirring inside it." I told him. "Dante, you should know that the ritual you did was to awaken your abilities. You have special powers that have the potential to bring about the end of the world, even the entire universe if you wanted. Starting today, I will be teaching you as much as I can about controlling your powers and what I know about the Gods." Grandpa said, and I felt slightly overwhelmed at the idea that I could very well destroy the entire universe. "The Gods?" I asked him.

"Yes. The Greek and Roman Gods. You may also meet others, but the one's you should know about are from Greece and Rome." He said, and for some reason, I could remember something about the Greek Gods from a few of the books I had read. "Let's begin your lessons right now, Dante. First, we will start with creating an object." Grandpa said as he stood up from his spot on the floor as he walked up to me. For the rest of that day, I learned quite a bit about creating literally anything I could see in my mind. I also learned how to 'fast travel', or flash, from what my Grandpa called it. While we were training, he had told me that I had enough power to even rival Chaos, the creator of the Universe.

~Present Day~

~In the Olympian Throne Room~

~Third Person POV~

As the Olympian Council sat in their thrones, they were all arguing with one another about some trivial matter. The Big Three, otherwise known as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were all pointing their weapons at one another, in an attempt to intimidate the other person. Zeus, The King of the Gods as well as the God of the Skies was threatening to throw his master bolt at his brothers. Poseidon, usually calm and collected, was also known for his unbridled rage. He was the King of the Seas and was the God of Water, whom was also threatening his brothers with his trident. Hades, the God of the Underworld was pointing a black and silver sword at his brothers, but wasn't really into the argument. He just didn't want to be left out of the argument.

Each of the other Gods sat in their thrones, arguing with the person opposite of them, but everyone stopped their argument when a bright flash enveloped the room, causing the Gods to shield their eyes. When the light died down, the Gods looked at a woman who stood in front of the room with fear evident in their eyes. The power that emanated from the woman before them was leagues above their own, so they stayed silent before her. "You know, for all-powerful Gods, you are really easy to subdue." The woman mused, causing the Gods to look at him with anger. "Stop with the glares. You don't scare me. I'm Chaos, the creator of everything. That includes you." She told the Olympians, smirking at them. They began to silently berate themselves as they looked at the woman proclaiming herself Chaos. Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies, widened her eyes as she looked at Chaos, who's eyes were nothing but a swirling vortex of darkness. Extremely similar to a black-hole.

She then sent a mental message to all of the Gods, telling them that she knew this was Chaos herself. When realization hit them, Chaos smiled at them as she released the Gods from their frozen state. The Gods looked down at her sheepishly as they sat in their thrones. Zeus looked at Chaos as he addressed her. "Lady Chaos. To what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked her. It was almost instantaneous when Chaos replied to him. "I've come to warn you about a looming threat." Chaos replied, sending the Gods into hysteria as they shouted their questions at her. The two Gods who's voices were louder then the rest was Athena and Zeus. Chaos' eyes narrowed as the annoyance bloomed with the Gods. Poseidon, the only one God who was paying attention to Chaos, realized this and slammed his trident into the ground, immediately silencing the room. Chaos smiled at Poseidon and silently thanked him.

"Now that we are passed that childish shouting, I will tell you about the threat. The Primordial Gods are stirring. When they awaken, they will set their sites on Earth since this is the only planet that I've created that is inhabited with life within light years of anything else. The Primordials want to control this little planet. So, while you are not the greatest rulers, you are by far the most benevolent, so I will assist you." Chaos said, finishing with a small smirk and a glint in her eyes. Zeus and Athena were thinking about the Primordials and who they could be since no one exactly knew of them. The eldest beings they knew of were Tartarus and Gaia, but they had been at war with them already. Chaos was still the creator of them, but would she be willing to attack them? Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis were looking forward to the fight, not caring who the Primordials were. Hestia was still sitting by the Hearth, stroking the fire as she emitted a calm aura. Everyone else was frozen in shock, their brains still trying to comprehend the fact that there were older Gods out there, other than Gaia, Ouranus and Tartarus.

"What must we do?" Athena asked, still thinking about the Primordials. "Here's a Prophecy to help you." Chaos said, snapping her fingers causing Apollo to suddenly stiffen as his eyes stared to glow green.

 _The Eldest of Gods begin to stir,  
As the Child of Gods is betrayed._

 _The Huntress with be the one to save him,_

 _Lest he bring about the end of days._

 _They will be drawn together,_

 _As their powers will prevail._

 _The world will be saved by their love,_

 _Or, destroyed by their woe._

When the prophecy was finished, Apollo stopped glowing as he slumped into his throne, exhausted by the energy it took to recite that prophecy. After a moment, his energy returned, allowing him to sit up straight. He looked around to see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Apollo just sighed. "What did I just say?" He asked, causing Artemis to shake herself out of her shock. She then recited the Prophecy to him, causing his face to pale at each passing word. Chaos continued to stand in the middle of the throne room, smirking at the blank stares of the Gods. After a few minutes, She was starting to get annoyed, so she snapped her fingers, causing a thunderclap to resonate through the Throne Room. This caused the Gods to come out of their stunned state and look at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE HUNTRESS WILL FALL IN LOVE?! THAT OBVIOUSLY MEANS ARTEMIS!" Zeus thundered, his face becoming red with fury. Artemis glared at her father as she huffed in indignation. Chaos smiled at this. "Father, I assure you I will NOT fall in love, especially with some _boy_." Artemis said, ending the sentence with a sneer as she shuddered at the thought. Zeus nodded, his face returning to normal as he settled back in his throne. Chaos cleared her throat as she waited the attention of everyone in the room. "So, now that you know the threat is coming, I will take my leave. But, one last word of advice. You will need a Champion to help you with the Primordial threat. Your Champion will come to you and ask you something unthinkable. You will know it when you hear it. This person will be your Champion." Chaos said as she was just about to leave. "Thank you for the warning, Lady Chaos. We will prepare for the threat, but one last question. When will the Primordial threat become real?" Zeus asked.

"You will have exactly one year before the Primordials have awaken, but five years before they launch their attack since it will take them that long before their strength reaches a point that allows them to attack. Use this time to train wisely." Chaos said, smiling at the Gods around her. She then opened a swirling vortex before her before stepping into it and vanishing, leaving no trace of her presence. The Gods sat in their thrones, pondering Chaos' words before Poseidon broke the silence. "Hey, I just remembered something from the Prophecy. It said, 'As the Child of Gods is betrayed?' Do you think it means..." Poseidon said, his voice trailing off. Zeus sat in his Throne, impatiently waiting for his older brother to finish his sentence. When Poseidon didn't say anything else, Zeus growled and said, "Well?" This shook Poseidon out of his stupor as he looked at his brother, who was looking at him expectantly. Poseidon glanced around the room and could see that everyone was looking at him as well, expecting an answer.

"I think the Prophecy is referring to Dante." Poseidon said as Athena nodded her head. "I think you're right, but that means Artemis will fall in love with Dan..." Athena said before she was cut off. "I will NEVER fall for a boy! Especially one who is so...so..." Artemis started, causing Poseidon to look amused. "What's the matter dear niece? Can't find anything bad about my son?" Poseidon taunted. Everyone knew that Poseidon had adopted Dante when he ended up saving the Gods from Kronos and since Dante didn't have any parents, even godly parents as far as they knew, he adopted him. None of the Gods or Titans knew who his parents were, so Poseidon decided to become his adoptive father. Artemis glared at him with hatred in her eyes, causing him to flinch. "All I was saying is that I won't fall in love. I made a vow and I will stick to it." Artemis said firmly. "So, we established that Artemis won't fall in love and that Dante is probably the child of the Prophecy, so we only have five years to prepare, yes?" Zeus summed up, only being replied with nods of agreement.

"So, what do we do now?" Apollo asked. Everyone looked at one another, expecting someone to come up with something to do. "How about hunting?" Artemis suggested. "NO!" Everyone exclaimed at her, causing her to huff and pout like a child. "What about an Architecture competition?" Athena put out. She received looks that screamed. 'Are you serious?' which offended her, causing her to act just like Artemis before she left the room.

~At The School~

~Dante~

I was sitting on the beach of The School, just enjoying the feeling of the calm atmosphere around me. I had just gotten back from a quest to slay an army being led by one of the Giants, which was pretty easy, to say the least. I was about to go see Grace Holmes, a Daughter of Athena, but I decided to take a break before going to see her for a secret, and well deserved, make out session. _Girlfriend... I still can't believe she's my girlfriend!_ I thought to myself. I then got up from the beach and walked towards the Athena Cabin to find her. As I was in the middle of the School, just a few yards away from the Athena Cabin, I heard a scream coming from the forest outside the School borders. I then snapped my fingers causing a large scythe to appear in my hands as I ran towards where screaming had been.

As I neared the source of the noise, I slowed down before coming to a stop as I realized that the sound wasn't someone screaming in terror... No. It was someone screaming in pleasure... And, to add a cherry on top of the already red cake, it was Grace's screams. I stood there in the dense forest as I watched her throw her head back in absolute pleasure as a head full of thick, dark hair moved rhythmically between her legs. "YES! Harder Heracles, more...!" Grace moaned, causing me to snap out of my shock as despair and rage began to build up within me. The sky above the School had become almost pitch-black as storm clouds gathered in the sky. This wouldn't have been possible since the magical borders around the School only allowed the weather that the School director and Activities Director allowed.

This wasn't the case anymore as I could feel my anger reflect in the area around us. The sea as well as the air around us were all but peaceful as a vortex could be seen coming down directly above Grace, Heracles and I. I may not have been able to harm Grace since I still loved her, but I was going to make Heracles pay. As I was thinking about this, could sense a group of thirteen immortals flash into School, probably wondering what was happening, but I didn't care at that moment. I was becoming further and further enveloped by my rage, which began to manifest as the shadows that had been stored inside my body began enveloping my body once again, and when I looked down, my School clothes had changed. Instead of an Blue t-shirt than read, 'School of Wizard People' and cargo pants, I wore a set of pitch-black metal armor underneath a cloak literally swirling with shadows.

I could sense the Gods appear next to us as Grace and Heracles had finally noticed me and looked at me with terror. Heracles' had started to piss himself as he looked up at me, whispering one word. "...demon..." The Gods then attempted to move towards me in a group, and I heard my adoptive father say, "What? I have no control over how powerful my children are! Even those I adopt!" This was followed by someone speaking. "Well, we must get closer to see what has set him into such a state." Athena said. For some reason, I could feel a couple of the Gods' feelings. Especially one of them who seemed to believe their heart was pierced by Stygian iron. I heard gasps as I knew the Gods had just seen what I was furious about. They found my girlfriend, Grace, with Zeus' son Heracles. Both of them being naked. At that moment, I could hear what the Gods were thinking. 'Oh, boy... Those two are fucked.' I chuckled slightly at this as I wholeheartedly agreed. I then snapped my fingers causing a wall of water about 6 feet tall to crash into the couple, both drenching them as well as making them fall onto the ground. The rain that was coming down all around us was hardened to the point that it felt like shards of glass. "ZEUS! Can't you or Poseidon do something about this blasted rain?!" Hades screamed, trying to be heard over the sound of the storm, even though he was a few feet from Zeus.

"No! We've already tried!" Zeus yelled back. By this time, Grace and Heracles had recovered from being wiped out by tons of water and where attempting to escape by teleporting. When Heracles realized he wasn't able to teleport, just glow slightly before nothing happened, he had an increased look of shock on his face. Grace had even attempted to grab her invisibility cap, but I just blew it away with the wind. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I roared at them. Because of this, everyone around me, even the Gods, backed away. It was pretty sad, but I didn't care. "W...We were..." Grace had attempted to answer me, but her teeth were chattering because of the ice-cold rain. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. "What you do think it looks like, fuck face? I was pleasuring my girl. Who do you think you are, interrupting us?! Do you know who I am?! I'm Heracles, the strongest man on Earth! The greatest hero to ever exist! I'm the favored son of Zeus!" Heracles bellowed, answering for Grace. I could tell he was attempting to look confident, but it completely failed.

"Who do you think I am? I'M HER FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" I screamed at him, causing lightning to strike the area as the wind began to pick up. "YOU THINK I GIVE A RAT'S ASS TO WHO YOU ARE?! TO ME, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN INSIGNIFICANT BUG!" I continued to yell at him. His eyes narrowed with anger at my bug comment. "YOU WILL DIE FOR DARING TO INSULT ME!" Heracles roared before charging me. I could tell the only thought in his mind was 'Kill. Kill. Kill!' Unfortunately for him, that was my thought process as well. Except, it wasn't going to be quick. It was going to be slow. Painful. Tartarus would have nothing on what I was going to do to him. I grinned at this as I looked over my shoulder and said a few words. "This is considered self-defense, right?" I asked before dropping my scythe before standing still, waiting for Heracles to hit me. When his fist finally connected with my face, he brief look of triumph before he realized I wasn't thrown backwards, or even obliterated. I was standing perfectly still, not fazed in the slightest.

Heracles then continued to punch me a couple of more times before he looked down to see his knuckles were bleeding and torn to the bone. "WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS?!" He bellowed, holding his hands. "Oh, nothing much. It's just, you see... you're not the strongest person on Earth. You're certainly NOT the greatest hero to ever exist." I paused briefly, glaring at him. "If you want to see who the greatest hero to ever live was, then look at the stars. You'll see the constellation of the Huntress, Julia. SHE was the greatest hero to ever live. NOT you. But, I'm sorry to say this, you're not going to be alive for very long." I said as I walked up to him, the shadows that formed my armor rising slightly above the armor, making it seem like my aura was extremely dark. When I had mentioned Julia, Heracles eyes widened. Before I was able to stand before him, Grace stood before Heracles and I. "ENOUGH!" She yelled. I stopped right before her, my eyes softening as the storm began to dissipate slightly. "I did it because I don't love you anymore. No, wait. Let me rephrase that. I did it because I couldn't stand to keep up the facade anymore. I never loved you Dante Apollyon." Grace said, and I felt my heart break into millions of pieces as tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to overflow.

"Wait?! Dante? Dante Apollyon?! As in Dante Apollyon, the guy who saved Olympus from the Titans and the Giants? By himself?! THAT Dante Apollyon?! I got his girlfriend?! WHOO-HOO!" Heracles exclaimed. I glared at him before moving towards him in a slit second. When I was just before him, I picked him up by his throat, squeezing it with a fraction of my strength, causing his eyes to threaten to burst from his skull. His face was turning red, then blue due to a lack of oxygen. "I'm just using a bit of my strength, Heracles. You say that you're the strongest? Well, I highly doubt that. Isn't it evident who's stronger? I'm sure everyone here can tell that I am. I'm standing here, lifting you by your neck, choking you while you have fear in your eyes. The fear of dying. How long has it been since you've felt that? It must have been a long time, but me? I've never had that feeling. I've only been scared for the people I care about to die. That's why I fight. I don't fight for power. For greed. For money. No, I fight so that those I love don't have to. So that they can be safe." I told him, as I glared at him. While I was looking into his eyes, I noticed that my own where similar to a black flame dancing wildly. Threatening to burst and burn everything around it.

With my free hand, I tore his left arm from his body, causing him to try and scream, but failing to do so. Instead, he was only able to groan. " This is what you get for gloating, Heracles. Also, that's revenge for Julia." I tell him as I drop his body like a rag-doll. His skin was starting to turn pale as his ichor was flowing freely from his wound. He attempted to clutch his stub of an arm, but it wasn't helping him. I smiled at him grimly as I snapped my fingers, causing a pitch-black long sword to appear in my hands. When I was about to strike his neck, I could see the wind attempting to keep me from hacking off his neck. When I used a bit more of my strength, I was able to cut his neck a bit before I heard someone scream, "Wait!" I turned to find who had stopped me from killing this piece of shit and found that it was Zeus. "Why do you intend to stop me from killing him?" I growled at him.

"Because it wouldn't matter if you killed him or not. Dante, you're the better man and you know it. He knows you're stronger than him. Everyone knows how strong you are, but I ask you this. Don't kill Heracles. I'll punish him myself." Zeus said. I made a low growl in the back of my throat before looking away from him. I looked at Grace to see that instead of caring for me, she ran towards Heracles who was still screaming in agony. As she helped him up and was about to take him to the Apollo cabin, I asked her one thing. "Did you mean what you said?" I asked her in a soft voice. The storm had died down completely, well besides a few drops of rain continuing to fall. She turned to look at me, her face filled with disgust. "Yes. I meant every word." She said, and before I knew it, the tears I had tried to hold finally fell from my eyes. I dropped my sword and flashed away from everyone. Heading back to the Poseidon cabin. I was, however dragged from my cabin by a few of the students who then threw me into the middle of the School where everyone began shouting at me, throwing rocks and knives or whatever else they could find.

I didn't care about the small cuts appearing on my skin as I looked down with tears falling from my eyes. My armor had disappeared and was instead replaced by black cargo pants, a black shirt, and black combat boots. I also had a black, sleeveless hoodie on that kept everyone from seeing my face, but not the tears falling from my eyes. "How could you cheat on her?!" One of the Athenian children screamed at me, throwing a knife at me that pierced my skin. "You don't deserve to live, you piece of shit!" Another student yelled. I then felt an immortal flash near by, and was mildly surprised to hear Dionysus' voice. "What is going on here?" He asked everyone, immediately followed by an assault from all of the voices in the vicinity who told him things like, "Dante's a piece of shit! He cheated." or "Dante would never do that!", but Dionysus didn't care. "SILENCE!" He screamed, making everyone calm down. " Leave. Now." He said, causing almost everyone to leave. He then stepped towards the reaming students, Nicholas Freeman, Rachel Summers, Steven and Dustin Devine, James Montgomery, Will Solace and Maria Saint Claire. They were the only ones who had tried to defend me and when I finally looked up, I could see that they were glaring at Dionysus.

"It's okay, guys. I'll be fine." I told them, causing them to turn to me, trying to say something, but I just shook my head. They nodded before walking up to me, hugging me one at a time, before leaving. As they were leaving, they each shot me a few glances every few seconds. I pulled out a couple of knives that had found their way into my body, dusted myself off, then walked towards my cabin. I was stopped a few feet from it by Chiron, who looked at me with worry. "Are you alright, Dante?" Chiron asked. I nodded before leaving him and walking into my cabin. After I got inside my cabin, I could feel my heart continue to break as more and more tears began to slide down my face. My throat was now clenched, as if restricting my airways in an attempt to strangle itself. I went towards my bed and just sat on it, looking down as my tears pelted the floor beneath me. I then grabbed a picture of Grace and I, wondering where I went wrong. After a few moments of this, I placed the picture on my shelf, then proceeded to lay down on my bed, trying to make myself fall asleep in an attempt to forget about today.

As I had just closed my eyes, the door to my cabin opened, causing me to look up to see someone I that had made me feel extremely dejected from the world. Grace walked inside, shutting the door behind her as she turned to walk towards me. "You're pathetic, Dante Apollyon. I really hope you realize that. I was only dating you to get fame and glory. You were nothing to be but a tool. A means to an end. Enjoy the rest of your lonely, miserable life, you piece of shit." She said before walking away from me, opening the door, then leaving. I could feel my thoughts swarming as her words echoed through my mind. _They're right. I don't deserve to live. I'm pathetic. Maybe... Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just died..._ I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone from my void storage, put on a pair of earbuds, then searched through it for a song that I could relate to. At least to some degree.

I then started to sing along with the song as I snapped my fingers, summoning a short sword that was created for the soul purpose of killing me. In a sense, I was immortal. Well, I would only grow up to be the age of 19, then never age again unless I wanted to. This sword, despite being pitch-black like the rest of my weapons, had small ridges that was supposed to catch onto anything it connects with when it gets shoved into my body. I had made this sword a year ago as a present for Grace for if I had ever gone out of control. If I ever got to the point where I wasn't myself. Where I literally became what I was fighting... a monster. "Come undone, surrender is stronger." I sang to myself lightly as I felt my chest and head ache. My heart was still feeling like it had been shattered, but my mind was racing too much for me to even be able to process a clear thought. The only thought that was being screamed inside my mind, louder than the rest, was 'die'. _I should take this sword, and kill myself._ I thought to myself. For once in my life, I actually wanted death. I actually wanted to die. If Grace felt that way about me, then what was my reason to live? Soon enough, I believed everyone else would start to feel the same way. They would start to believe that I was a piece of shit that deserved to die.

"I don't need to be the hero tonight." I sang as I took the blade in my hands and shoved it inside my chest. The coldness of the blade felt foreign in the warmth of my chest. I looked down to see that a reddish-silver ichor was flowing from my new wound. _I'm going to die. Very slowly. Very painfully, but at least I won't around anymore._ I thought to myself as the poison from the blade started to wrack my body with pain, causing me to drop to the floor. What I had failed to realize, though, was that someone was screaming in my doorway. I looked at them briefly as they surged forward and picked up my head and placed it in their lap. I wasn't exactly sure what to feel about the warmth of their body on my mine, since my body temperature was dropping rapidly. I didn't even care that Artemis was the one holding my head, screaming at the sky for someone. I wasn't sure of who she was screaming to, but a bright flash appeared in the cabin, followed by Apollo rushing forward and attempting to pull the sword from my chest, to which I groaned in agony.

"J-just... let me...d-die..." I tried to say, but I wasn't exactly sure if I did since I could feel my blood pouring through my mouth. The only thing I was hearing now was the blood rushing to my head. My headache was gradually beginning to subside as I coughed up blood onto Artemis' silver jacket. I was sure that if a guy who wasn't already dying had done that, she would have killed him. As my eyes started to drift close, I could see Artemis put her hands over my chest as a bright, silver light began to envelope me, making my body start to feel a bit of warmth before it went away, just as fast as it had appeared. "...P-poison..." I told her before the pain that I had felt started to subside as everything started to drift away, no longer mattering to me. All I knew what that I was dying, and that no one could change that. Not even the Gods themselves...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 _A GOD OF WHAT?!_

~Dante~

~Apollo's Palace~

When I woke up inside a bright, golden room, to say that I was shocked was an understatement. To say that finding Artemis lying her head next to me, was even more so in it's own right. That girl, well woman, was the Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, and Maidens. Well, childbirth too, but still. She was the embodiment of hatred towards guys. To make things more interesting, she even led a group of adolescent girls who she taught to feel the same way she did, well, they all had reasons to feel that way, though. They'd all gone through pretty bad experiences with men and just wanted to get away from them, which I understood completely. Grace had caused me to feel that way about women, just because she slept with Heracles. She was the reason the School had turned against me and the reason I had wanted to kill myself. I was sure that if she knew I had tried to kill myself, she would have been both ecstatic and disappointed since I didn't succeed. After a few moments of thinking to myself about how I had managed to live through a sword stabbing myself in the chest, well heart actually, with a sword I designed for the soul purpose of killing me, I felt Artemis stir. She looked up at me, and as I looked into her puffy silver eyes, I realized that she had been crying.

My brilliant mind came up with one thing to say the the Goddess before me. "Uh...sup?" I asked her, immediately feeling embarrassed by my 1) Failed attempt at killing myself. 2) That she had been the one to 'save' me. 3) That I was an idiot when it came to talking to said Goddess. There was a brief moment that I felt as though the Goddess was nice, well I had always thought she was a cool person that I had admired quite a bit, but her expression changed from one of shock to one of immense anger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed at me as she slapped my face, causing a few tears to slide down my face. I kept my face turned away from her as I whispered a few words to her. "I'm sorry, Lady Artemis." My voice was slightly hoarse, but I knew she was able to make out what I had said. "Whatever. The council wants to see you when you're feeling up to it." She said before leaving me in the infirmary at Apollo's Palace. How I knew it was his Palace was because I had been here quite a few times since I was pretty good at healing people, just like Apollo. To be honest, the place gave me headaches, but it should have been expected since the God of the Sun did the same thing.

I looked at a clock on the other side of the room and found that I had been unconscious for a little over 7 hours. It's pretty much like I'd just taken a nap, instead of just trying to kill myself. It was still odd to think that something I had designed to kill me had failed. Especially since I had stabbed myself through the heart with it. That alone should have killed me, but evidently it didn't. After a few minutes of this, I decided to get up from the bed I was in, then walk towards the Throne Room where I might be able to plead the Gods for my death. _If I wasn't able to kill myself, then surely one of the Gods that hated my guts would be able to do so._ I thought to myself as I passed through the residential quarters of Olympus. Walking the streets of Olympus was kind of like what one would expect when being in Heaven. It was calm, in a sense, and pretty much had groups of people walking them, most of them wearing white clothes. Besides the nymphs or other mythological beings living here, it kind of resembled a heavenly place. A sanctum for mythological beings like Gods, nymphs, satyrs, and other things. When I had finally arrived before the Throne Room doors, I snapped my fingers causing the doors to open themselves as I strode through. The Gods were all arguing with one another about one reason or another.

Only a few of them had taken any notice to my arrival, while the others didn't until I was in the middle of the room, and had cleared my throat. "What do you need? I was kind of in the middle of something important." I said casually, not caring about the faces that were being made at my casual remark. None of the faces were furious, but were more saddened by my statement. Fuck, even Ares looked sad and the guy had always made it pretty clear that he hated my guts. "By 'something important' you mean killing yourself, correct?" Zeus asked in his own casual manner. "Yep, but if you'd like to fulfill the duty yourself, then I wouldn't mind. I had failed in that endeavor, even when I used a blade I had created for the soul purpose of killing me, and pierced my own heart with it. I was supposed to have died, and yet here I stand. So, I ask you this Lord Zeus. Will you fulfill the request of a broken man? Will you put an end to his retched, miserable life?" After I had said this, quite a few of the Gods looked at me with shocked expressions. "What? Didn't get the memo that I had just tried to kill myself a few hours ago, but evidently didn't succeed because of Olympus' number one twins?" I said with a bit of malice in my voice. I looked at Athena, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Oh, come on Athena. It's not something you need to even think about. In fact, Zeus could do it right now." I said, walking up towards Zeus. "Come on. Show me the power of the Master Bolt. Let's end this shit here and now." I said, and was surprised when he didn't even do anything. He just gave me a saddened look. "What? Fine. Then Ares would surely do it. The guy's always hated my guts." I said walking towards Ares who looked down at me with a tear falling from his eye. _What the fuck._ I thought to myself. "Dante." Poseidon began, causing me to look at him. "There is a threat coming and we believe that you're the key to stopping it." I looked at him with shock. I was literally just asking for them to kill me, and yet they're still wanting me to save the world, again. I wanted out, but I was being dragged back in. Literally all in the same day. "Fine, but at the end of this, I'd better be able to die." I told them, but was replied with a cough from Hades. "About that." He started, taking a deep breath. Evidently whatever he was about to say was going to be hard for him. "We're not sure you can actually die. Well, I'm sure that's the case at least because when you stabbed yourself through the heart and was brought to Apollo's Palace, you were dead for a few hours before your heart suddenly started beating again." He stopped, letting me absorb the information being given to me before continuing. "What I'm trying to say, Dante, is that your sword DID work. You had killed yourself, but after a few hours, Apollo was able to take the sword out of your chest, causing you to come back to life. I'm not exactly sure as to how, and I doubt even Apollo knows that himself, but you were dead for over 4 hours." When Hades had finished, I let out a sigh.

"So, I'm immortal. I'm literally someone who can't die, despite being able to create anything I see in my mind. The weapon I created to end my life did end it, but I was brought back to life regardless. The fates are cruel." I said, chuckling to myself dryly. "Dante, we need you to defeat the Primordials. In five years, their going to wage war on Earth, but we need you to fight them. I loath to admit this, but you're stronger than all of the Gods in this room. You could possibly even rival Lady Chaos herself with the amount of power you possess." Zeus said, stunning everyone in the room. Zeus was never known to praise anyone but himself and yet there he sat, doing exactly that with a straight face. "So, what's this threat that I'm evidently supposed to face?" I asked as I turned to look at Poseidon. "The children of Chaos, the Primordials. Chaos herself gave us a prophecy that said we have five years before they attack Earth, so you will be training for the attack." Poseidon said, and as I turned to look at the other gods, I noticed some of them were looking at Artemis who, when I looked her, appeared to be trying to kill me with her gaze. I wasn't able to contain a shiver that ran up my spin as I looked into her eyes. If I was going to be scared of one thing in this world, that would have to be Artemis and her Hunt.

"So, how do I train to become stronger when my powers literally work from my mind? I'm able to create anything I want with just a snap of my fingers. As far as I know, I can do anything I want. I could literally be what people call 'God'." I tell him. "Dante, I know that, but you have to trust us when we say that you need to continue training. We don't know how powerful the Primordials are and if their Chaos' children, then there's a strong possibility that they're incredibly strong. Combined with the fact that they're going to have an army, the Gods and demi-gods wouldn't be able to take them. So I ask you to continue training. Figure out if there's anything you need to improve on within these next few years. Just be ready for their attack." Poseidon said, causing me to groan internally. "Fine. I'll do what I can to improve as much as possible before their attack." I said as I rolled my eyes slightly. "Where should we place Dante since he won't be able to be around the Schools for a while?" Athena asked as she looked around the room. "It wouldn't be wise to place him in any of those places, since he very well could destroy any of the Schools if he wanted to." She continued.

For a moment, I thought I could hear Aphrodite giggling in her throne, and when I looked at her, she was eyeing Artemis gingerly. Artemis, who was staring at me, failed to notice the Love Goddess look between her and I, which started to make me feel extremely scared for my life. A first, I have to admit. "Oi! I have an idea of where we should place Dante!" Aphrodite screamed, startling everyone in the room. _NO! NO NOT THERE!_ I screamed at Aphrodite who simply winked at me. "Where do you propose we place Dante, then Aphrodite?" Zeus asked her as the other Olympians looked at her wondering the same thing. Artemis wasn't even paying attention to her, but was still glaring at me as if I'd done something bad. ' _WHAT?!'_ I screamed at her telepathically. To say she was startled when she heard my voice in her head would have been an understatement. _'You can use telepathy?! HOW?!'_ She screamed at me. ' _I can literally do whatever I want with my mind, so why wouldn't I be able to use Telepathy?'_ I told her, and for a few moments, she seemed to be trying to process what I told her. ' _Okay, but are you able to read minds? Like whatever anyone is thinking?_ ' She asked in a rushed tone. It seemed as though this was something she both wanted and didn't want to know the answer to. ' _If I want, then yeah. Most of the time I don't really care about what people are thinking since it really doesn't matter. If they want to say or do something, it's their choice. Whether or not they share what they're thinking is all up to them, not me.'_ I say to her, and I could hear her let out a sigh of relief.

"DANTE!" Zeus bellowed, causing both Artemis and I to look at him. "Yes, sir?" I asked him casually. "We're assigning you to be the Guardian of the Hunt. You will be working with Artemis in hopes that you can learn to develop your abilities further." After Zeus had said this, the entire room began to feel slightly cold as I looked at Artemis who was glaring at Zeus. "WHAT?! I WILL NOT HAVE A MAN IN MY HUNT!" She screamed at him, but he glared directly back at her. "I don't care. The council has already decided on the matter. When this meeting is finished, you will bring him to stay with you and your Hunt." Zeus said, and as I looked between the two Gods, it became apparent that Artemis wouldn't argue the matter any further as she slumped into her Throne. It was odd to think that even though she looked like a child, well a 12 year old, she was a Goddess who'd been alive for thousands of years. "So, we're not going to address the fact that if I go live with Artemis and her Hunt, they're all going to try and kill me? I do want to die, but isn't that the opposite of what you guys want? If I die, then I can't help you with your little Primordial business." I say as I looked at all of the Gods. When I stopped on Artemis, I could see her face palm at this. _'What an idiot.'_ She thought, to which I took a moment to see what she meant.

Hades had evidently just told me that he and Apollo weren't sure if I could die. "Oh... Never mind..." I finally say, causing more of the Gods to face palm as each of them thought of me as an idiot. _Fuck you._ I just thought to myself. "Well, if no one else has anything else to say, then I believe our meeting's finished. Council dismissed." Zeus said before suddenly flashing out of the room. Soon enough, more and more of the Gods flashed out of the room only leaving Hestia, Hera, Artemis and I. Hera was the first to walk up towards me. As she stood before me, she seemed almost apprehensive at saying whatever she thinking. After a few moments, she finally began to speak. "Uh...Dante?" She asked me. I nodded at her as I gestured for her to continue. "I was wondering... If you thought it was okay..." She said before her voice trailed off. "Go ahead. Just ask me whatever your thinking." I say to her as I was starting to get a little irritated. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me being your mother" She said in a rushed manner. When she had finished, she looked down almost sheepishly.

"If that's what you desire, then fine. I honestly don't care either way." I ended up telling her in a melancholic manner. "Are you sure? If you don't want to me my son...then that's okay too." She replied, looking down with a sad expression on her face. To see her like that, was a bit unsettling. Honestly, I was used to seeing her acting completely proud, like her husband, but evidently, she could feel sad, too. "I...I...fine. I'll be your son...Mother." I said as I took a few steps towards her before wrapping her body in a gentle hug. She ended up stiffening when I did this, but after a few moments, she started to cry gently in my arms. "Are you okay? I don't understand why you're crying, Mom." I asked her, to which I heard a bit more crying from her before she eventually started speaking to me. "Dante, I'm just glade to be your mother. I've always thought of you as a son, even when it seemed like I disliked you and for that, I'm sorry." She said as she tightened her hold on me. I was sure that if I wasn't an immortal, she would have crushed my ribs and possibly break my back. It was a little odd for me because being here with Hera like this... It felt nice. It was as if I had needed her to be there hugging me after what had happened. Even after I had killed myself, which I was still a bit annoyed that I was able to resurrect myself or at least something along those lines after just a few hours. Pretty much like playing a video game. The 'You Died' screen flashed before I was brought back to life. This was honestly stupid as fuck.

Eventually when Hera seemed to have had enough hugging me, she released her vice grip on me before stepping back and looking at me. "Dante?" She asked me, to which I nodded at her to continue. "Whenever you have time, I want you to come and see me, okay?" She finished as she looked into my eyes to see if there was some possibility I'd come see her. I just let out a deep sigh before nodding. "Yeah, I'll come see you whenever I can, Mom." I said, causing her to smile at me warmly before leaving. _An unexpected turn of events_. I thought to myself. _Who'd have thought I'd have become the son of Hera. Weird._ I continued to think to myself before Hestia walked up to me. "Dante, I know Hera has already asked you to be her son, but I've never had a son before... and I was wondering... if...uh..." She said as she began to stutter, but it was blatantly obvious what she was going to ask me. I internally groaned as I thought about how my day had gone. Yesterday, I had killed myself and now today, I'm being adopted by two Gods and being brought to live with Artemis and her Hunt. "Yes, I'll be your son, Hestia." I said with exhaustion as I opened my arms, getting ready for the God to crush my rib cage.

She didn't even hesitate, or disappoint because as soon as she wrapped me into a hug, there was a loud crack on my right side. I'm not exactly sure she noticed, though, because she just continued to hug me until I was saved by someone clearing their throat. "Oh, yes. Uh...Oh! Just like Hera, I expect to see you whenever you have time to come and see me." She said, looking at me sternly. As she did this, I was tempted to laugh at her because of her being in her 9 year old form, glaring up at someone who was 17 and was now her adopted son. "Of course Mom. I'm going to have to leave now because it seems as though my new Mistress is waiting for me." I told her as I gave her one more hug before she flashed away, leaving Artemis and I alone. "So, how are we going to present my new position to your girl scouts?" I asked her as I walked towards her. She'd been sitting in her throne, glaring at me as I'd been interacting with my new Mothers. "We'll just tell them when we arrive at our campsite." She said simply as she got off of her throne and shrunk herself to her mortal height, which at the age of '12' is still shorter than me... or am I just tall for 17? I'm not exactly sure. "I'll go first and meet you at camp since you've got all those fancy ass powers." For some reason, as she said that to me, it seemed as though she was jealous, although I'm not exactly sure since I'm not going to read her mind.

If I read her mind, it was almost guaranteed I'd see her thinking about castrating guys 24/7, which sent a shiver down my spine. "Can I get a hint before you go? Or, should I just drop down from the 'heavens' on top of your camp, scaring your hunters to death? To be honest, I think the later would be funnier." I said to her, to which she seemed to be deep in thought about what I had just said. "If any of my hunters die, then I'm going to keep killing as well as torturing you for all eternity. Find it yourself." She said before glowing brightly, causing her Olympian form to show. As her form began to show, I couldn't help but look at her in awe as her clothes morphed for a split second, revealing a sleeveless white tunic a silver strap along her waist as well as silver bracers. Instead of the body of a 12 year old, she grew taller with her breasts and hips becoming more defined. As I looked at her form, just as she left the room in a flash, my mind had gone completely blank. At that moment, I could have sworn my heart had skipped more than just a beat. It was as if it had completely stopped as I stood there, still thinking about her more than a minute later. After my heart had finally started beating again, more than a few moments had passed and I realized that I should probably go see Artemis before she starts to develop a plan to castrate me.

I may have been immortal, but I didn't know if that meant I could grow back any missing appendages. And I certainly wasn't going to test that out with her castrating me. For a few moments, I closed my eyes, attempting to concentrate on where Artemis and her Hunt was and when I had finally got their location, I snapped my fingers, causing a pair of jet-black wings to shoot out of my back. When they shot out of my back, I began to flap them casually, thinking of what Artemis was going to think when she saw them. I then snapped my fingers again, causing my clothes to shape into a set of pitch-black metal armor covered by a black hooded cloak made of shadows. Underneath the hood, I wore a simple silver plague-doctors mask that covered my eyes and nose, but my mouth could be seen underneath the mask. This little suit I had made had the ability to instill fear into people, mainly because my white eyes glowed underneath the mask, along with my canine teeth looking quite a bit more carnivorous, but the thing that topped this suit off was the fact that my entire being was covered in shadows, ever so slightly snaking off of my body like an evil aura. _I'm going to have some fun with them._ I thought to myself as I walked out of the Throne room, lept into the sky, and shot towards their camp.

After just a few moments, I was finally near their camp, albeit a few miles above it, when I dropped down, plummeting towards the middle of the camp like a rock. As I looked down at my target, I noticed that Artemis looked directly at me in surprise as she grabbed her bow and shot at me. Luckily, well probably luckily for me, when she had shot, she missed my face by just a few centimeters. By the time I was already on the ground, I had landed, sending a shock wave throughout the camp, causing all of the hunters and even Artemis herself to fall to the ground. Within a split second of their falling down, they immediately shot upwards, grabbed their bows, and shot a volley of arrows at me. All of which I simply stopped with a snap of my fingers. "Now, now. That's no way to treat your new Guardian. If I wasn't a kind person, I might have just killed _EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU._ Lucky for all of you, I'm just a pacifist." I said as I rose from my kneeling position, flashing them all a smile before I looked directly at Artemis who still looked as though she was shocked at what was happening. As I looked at Artemis, I noticed a few of the hunters drop to their knees before presumably fainting.

"So, Milady, what should I do now that I've found your little camp? Also, I didn't kill any of them, so that's a good thing, right?" I asked her as I bowed, causing a few of the hunters' breaths to hitch. I wasn't exactly sure why they were fainting or breathing awkwardly, but that wasn't my concern at the present moment. My only thoughts were on whether or not I was going to get castrated, which was still something that scared me. "How about I let the Hunt teach you what happens when you mess with them? Maybe then you'll learn some manners, _boy._ In fact, I believe some of my hunters would like to get to know the person under the mask." As she said that, I was feeling quite skeptical about letting the Hunt know who I was, just in case they caught wind of what Grace had said about me. At the thought of Grace, my heart began to clench as if remembering the pain that she had inflicted with what she had done and said. The fact that she had caused it to stop beating for more than 4 hours. "No." I said as the air around us began to grow cold. From what I knew, my powers were strong enough to affect the environment around me, which at this moment was making the air grow chilly with small cracks appearing beneath me.

Because of this little display of power, the hunters began to step away from me, their minds and hearts racing at the thought that I was a monster. They weren't exactly wrong, though. I looked up to see Artemis raise an eyebrow at this, not appearing to be fazed by my little outburst in the slightest. "Fine, but since you're staying here, I want you to weaken your powers so that you don't end up destroying half the planet just because you're a little butt-hurt." She told me as her eyes seemed to suggest a hint of mischievousness. This caused me to groan internally before I snapped my fingers, causing a pair of wristbands to appear in my hands. I then got up and handed the wristbands to her as I said, "Here. Speak into these your desire and when I put them on, whatever your desire was will happen in a few moments. Because you're the one who spoke your desire, only you will be able to take these off of me." After I had said this, Artemis looked at me skeptically before doing as I had instructed. She had brought the wristbands close to her lips as she whispered, "The wearer of these wristbands will have their powers significantly weakened until I, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, say otherwise."

When she had finished saying this, the wristbands started to glow a bright silver before revealing the black wristbands had been etched with a silver symbol of the moon. As she gave the wristbands back to me, I heard one of the hunters say, "Wait!" This caused both Artemis and I to look at her. "Are you saying that right now, you're like a genie?" She asked, to which I shook my head. "No. Right now, I'm just a normal person with normal powers. When I put these wristbands on, all of my powers will be almost completely suppressed, which means I will only be able to do a little more than a hand full of things until Artemis says otherwise." I told the girl, who just responded with an "Oh." When I looked at the wristbands that I was given, I started to think about what if I could just change them so that I wouldn't be so weak around these girls because there was no telling what they would do to me when I lost most of my powers. "Go one then. Put them on." Artemis said, and I began to realize that I had been staring between both the wristbands and Artemis, probably seeming as though I was going to put them on her or something. "Of course." I replied as I opened the wristbands like a pair of handcuffs before putting them on my hands and closing them on my wrists tightly. "There you go, Milady. Now I'm just a little more than a servant to you and your feminists." I told Artemis before I turned and walked away from them towards the outskirts of the camp where I felt a large body of water being.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I had finally arrived at large lake where a bunch of nymphs were near a stream leading towards the mountains in the distance. When I was about 8 yards from the lake, I snapped my fingers causing a small tent to appear next to one of the trees a nymph had reside. The tent was little more than a couple of sticks and pieces of rope keeping a small leather tarp on top in order to keep out rain from pouring on top of me, but other than that, it was just barely large enough for me to lie down in. "So much for having powers, even if they are limited right now. This is the best I can do, not that the Hunt or Artemis would mind." I said to myself as I got inside the tent, lying down as I tried to drift off to sleep. Unlucky for me, though, was when I had finally began to fall asleep after a few minutes, someone stood outside my tent and kicked my feet. "Get up, _boy._ Lady Artemis requests you inside her tent, but you'd better not do anything indecent to her or else I'll chop off your dick and testicles before forcing you to eat them along with your own shit. Got it fuck face?" The girl said as she kicked my feet once again, causing me to slowly get out of my tent before I looked directly into her eyes. "What makes you think I'd ever do something to your Mistress? For all I care, you could all die and get sent to Tartarus. At this current moment, I hate everyone even Artemis, so you'd better fuck off before I use what little power I have to kill you and the rest of your stupid ass Hunt." I told her as I bared my teeth at her, causing her to flinch.

"SCRAM!" I screamed at her, causing to her piss herself as she collapsed onto the ground, going unconscious. As I looked at the mess before me, I yelled up into the sky before scowling as I picked up the girl and took her to Artemis' tent where I found her reading a book. Before she could say anything about the girl in my arms, I tossed the girl onto Artemis' bed before walking away while Artemis started screaming at me to stop. "What was that about, _boy_?!" She screamed at me as she made an attempt to grab my arm. As soon as her hand touched my skin, I immediately turned around, grabbing her hand as I screamed in her face, my eyes flashing with a blue flame inside of them. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT PIECE OF SHIT THAT KICKED ME?! YEAH, I SCREAMED AT HER AND SHE PASSED OUT! SHE EVEN PISSED HERSELF! DOES THAT MAKE YOU PROUD, LADY ARTEMIS?! HUH?! KNOWING THAT I CAN MAKE YOUR LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT FOR BIG BAD HUNTERS SCARED!" I screamed at her, tightening my hold on her wrist. The way she started to look at me made it evident that she feared for herself and her Hunt. That even though I was weaker now that I had my cuffs on, that wouldn't have stopped me from killing everyone one of them. "WELL?! ANSWER ME!" I continued to scream at her as all of her hunters looked at the sight before them, all completely frozen in fear.

She hung her head as she said something inaudible to me. This just incited me to get even angrier with her. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" I demanded from her, causing her to look directly at me with tears dripping from her face. I was completely shocked at the sight before me. She was literally crying right in front of me and her entire Hunt. I had literally broken this Goddess right in front of her own followers. Her own companions. Her loved ones. "STOP! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! IF YOU'RE GOING TO HURT ANYONE HERE, THEN HURT ME! NOT THEM!" She screamed at me, causing my grip on her wrist to weaken. At that moment, as I looked at her long, messy deep brown hair in a complete mess, her silver eyes becoming red and puffy, and the way her slightly tanned skin was trembling as she looked at me, all of the anger I had towards the world, towards everyone who lived, was gone. I wasn't even sure why I had been angry, but what happened next, no one in that area could have been prepared for. Not Artemis. Not her Hunt. Not even me. No one.

I pulled her into a hug as I let out tears of my own. A bright, lightning blue light enveloped both Artemis and I as I held her, collapsing to floor as both of us were on our knees. "I'm sorry, Artemis." I said as I sobbed into her neck. "I shouldn't have screamed at you or your Hunt. I shouldn't have said those bad things about them or even you. The only excuse I have for my actions is Grace. Everything that's happened these past few days had been too much for me to handle, and I apologize for taking it out of you. Please... I just need someone right now... I need someone who can be there for me as I try to deal with everything that's happened..." I told her as I continued to sob into her neck. For a moment, I thought I had felt her reach her arms around to hug me, but it could have been my imagination. "Wait...Grace? As in Grace Holmes, the daughter of Athena?" I heard someone ask. I proceeded to let go of Artemis as I turned to look at an old friend of mine. I nodded at her slowly as I looked into the girl's eyes. The electric blue seeming to spark in them as if trying to escape. Her jet-black hair tied into a tight bun. The silver hunting outfit she was wearing looking as though it was thrown on in a hurry. She looked pretty similar to when she did when we had hung out less then 3 years ago.

"Then... are you Dante Apollyon?" She asked, her hands dropping towards her knives. I nodded as I reached upwards as I pulled off my mask and my hood, revealing my face to the girls. Quite a few of them looked shocked at my appearance, some looked like they were blushing, while the rest were trying to ask who I was. "Yeah, it's me Madison. I really wish I could have seen you on better terms, but you're probably mad about Grace. Mad that I had supposedly cheated on her. That's fine. Go ahead and attack me for being 'unfaithful'. I've already killed myself because of what _she_ did to me." I told her as I stepped towards her, snapping my fingers, causing my armor disappear leaving me in only a pair of black cargo pants. Madison took out her knife, just about to stab me before she stopped, looking directly at the scar over my heart. "What happened?" She asked as she pointed to it. "After I had caught Grace having sex with Heracles, she told me she'd never loved me. Everyone at camp began to think that I had cheated on her, but she was the one who cheated on me. I was persecuted at camp because of what she said about me, and when I had gone back to the Poseidon cabin, I sat on my bed as I cried. I had ended up attempting to sleep, but was stopped when Grace had come into my cabin and said that I was pathetic and was nothing but a tool to her. After she had left, I stabbed myself through the heart with a blade specifically designed to kill me. As it turns out, it did, but after a few hours, my heart began to beat again. When I woke up, I was summoned to the throne room where the Gods said I had to be here with Artemis and the Hunt to try and get stronger." I told her as I summed up what had happened in two days.

After I had said this, she had dropped her knife as she wrapped her arms around my, squeezing me tightly. "So, you're immortal now, huh?" She asked me as she stepped backwards enough to look me in the eyes. "I was. I'm not exactly sure now that I don't have all of my powers. If I still am, then that's going to suck considering the pain I've felt since Grace cheated on me seems as though it's going to consume me." I told her as honestly as I could. She looked at my chest one more time before she started to lean forward as she said, "Dante, I'm so sorry, but I..." She wasn't able to finish before a puff of pink smoke appeared, causing some of the hunters to gag. When the smoke had disappeared, Aphrodite started walking towards me. When she was in front of Madison and I, she separated us before locking her arm in mine. "Dante, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Zeus is calling a meeting and wants you and Artemis to be there." She said as she smiled at me sweetly. "I've actually come to pick you up myself." She then whispered into my ear, causing a shudder to shoot down my spine.

Artemis, who was glaring at Aphrodite as soon as she appeared, just growled at her. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute. Tell Zeus he can start with out me." She said before getting up and walking towards Madison. "Come on Madison. I want to talk to you in my tent." She said just slightly softer then when she had spoke to Aphrodite. As soon as Artemis and Madison where out of sight, Aphrodite leaned closely to my ear and whispered, "We have a few minutes before the meeting if you want to do something in one of these tents here. Or, maybe we could flash to my room? Unless you want to do it right here in the forest as you force me to hold onto a tree for support. I really don't mind either of those options." The way she was speaking to me made it clear she was trying to seduce me. I could feel a bulge in my pants as I knew it was working. I then heard a giggle erupt from her lips as I felt her touch my crotch, rubbing her hand against it. "I guess you really want to take me right now, huh? Why don't I just pull down my skirt and take off my shirt? Do you want to see my breasts, Dante? Would that make you feel better? I imagine it would." She said as she continued to rub my crotch. Within a few seconds, I could start to feel myself get close to ejaculating, but as I started to moan out loud, an arrow whizzed passed my face, cutting my cheek slightly.

When I turned to where the arrow had come from, I noticed Artemis glaring at both Aphrodite and I. The look on her face made it clear that she would be willing to kill both of us, even if one of us could never actually die. "Now Dante... Would you mind telling my why you're getting sexually attracted to that slut? I would really appreciate a decent answer before I cut off both your dick and balls and feed them to you for dinner." She said as she stalked towards Aphrodite and I. I turned to look at Aphrodite as my eyes pleaded for her to send us to Olympus or something. Anywhere besides were we currently were. "Sorry Arty, but Dante and I are going to go somewhere. See you at the meeting!" She said as she giggled before flashing both of us to the Throne Room on Olympus. "Hey? Why aren't we going somewhere that's safer?! She's going to bust in here and kill both of us!" I whispered to her, but was stopped when I realized that a majority of the Gods were already there. Well, all of them besides Artemis who was probably fuming from Aphrodite and my... interaction with one another.

"Now that Aphrodite and Dante are here, I believe we can start with our meeting." Zeus said as he looked at Aphrodite and I. Aphrodite, after giving me a wink, left and walked towards her throne where she sat on it then smiled at me warmly. For some reason, I wasn't sexually attracted to her at that moment. I wasn't filled with the prior lust I had for her just moments before, but instead, her smile sent a warmth throughout my body that I had only experienced with Grace. Although, somehow this time it was different. It felt better than when I was with Grace, although I wasn't exactly sure if that was because of her promise of sex, which I hadn't had with Grace since I was waiting to ask her to marry me before I did that with her... also she had never seemed to want to go further than kissing and slight massages here and there...

"What about Artemis? Shouldn't we wait for her, Lord Zeus?" I asked him, only to receive a hand waving me off dismissively. "Actually, it's about Artemis and you." Athena said as she looked at me. Her eyes seemingly displaying both concern and sadness in them as she spoke. "What about us? You mean how she told me I had to diminish a majority of my power?" I asked her, to which she looked at me with shock. "WAIT! WHAT?! SHE DID WHAT?!" I heard Zeus bellow as he looked directly at the empty throne, almost as if he expected Artemis to be there so he could interrogate her about what I had just said. "Yeah? Anyway, that's why I have these wristband hand cuff things. They were made to prevent me from using a majority of my power, so I'm essentially a guy who can summon weapons, food, heal people, and a couple other things. Nothing overly awesome, but oh well." I told him simply as I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me in shock. "Why can't you just take those off then?" Ares asked me, to which I just chuckled. "I can't. I created then for the soul purpose of completing someone's desire, which to Artemis was for my powers to be limited to very few things, which means only she can take them off." I replied, causing the Gods to stare at me in shock, well most of them anyway. Aphrodite was looking at everyone as if she was formulating a plan. A plan which more than likely revolved around me sleeping with her, or something along those lines.

"What if we made him a God? We could also bless him with our powers so that way he can at least learn how to use those until our favorite Moon Goddess releases his chains. Plus, if he was a God, he could be apart of the Council because of how powerful he already is." She said, sounding pretty damn smart. To be honest, I was starting to form a crush on her because of the way she sounded. "I believe she's right. If Dante became a God, he would continue to be an asset to Olympus, regardless of whether or not he can die." Athena added. I looked at both of my mothers, who seemed to be wanting me to be a God. Probably just so I could come see them more often since my 'God business' would likely bring me to Olympus. After Athena had said this, each of the Gods, besides Aphrodite and Athena along with both of my mothers, seemed to ponder whether or not my being a God would really be beneficial. "All in favor of Dante becoming a God raise your hand." Zeus said as he rose his hand. Soon, each of the Gods, even Dionysus, raised their hands in agreement of my becoming a God. After they had all just agreed to my becoming a God, Artemis had evidently chosen that time to flash in, looking at everyone raising their hands.

"Umm... Why's everyone raising their hands? Are we going to torture Dante? If so, then I'm in." She said, carelessly raising her hand. As soon as she did that, Zeus began speaking. "Since it seems as it is a unanimous vote to make Dante Apollyon a God, and an Olympian at that, then I will be the first to grant him my blessing." He said as he shot a yellow bolt of light into my chest, causing my entire body to start convulsing as I let out a scream of agony. When the light had finally dissipated, I had felt completely drained, almost as if I was about to pass out. Next, each and everyone one of the Gods did the same until it was Artemis' turn. "Wait! You're all going to make him a God?! Why didn't you say this before I rose my hand in agreement?! I thought we were going to torture him!" She screamed at them, but was looking directly at me while doing it. For some reason, I got the sense that she had also wanted to make me a God, but did all of this for show. I just shook my head at that thought since it didn't make sense. "I don't care Artemis. You will give him your blessing so we can commence with the ritual. Or, would you like to take off his hand cuffs so he can have his powers back?" Zeus asked her, to which she glared at him before shooting a bright silvery light at me. For some reason, this light felt a lot worse then the other ones. Hell, even if all of those lights had struck me at the same time, I was sure this alone was enough to make me collapse, which it did.

As the light continued to flow into me, I dropped to my knees as blood began to pour out of my mouth as I tried to scream for her to stop. My entire body felt as though it was being light on fire from the inside out. It felt as though every atom in my body began to snap, causing an explosion of pain to shoot throughout every nerve in my body. By the time she finally stopped, I could feel my vision began to fade. I looked directly at her, then to Aphrodite who shot from her seat as I began to fall onto my back. "Dante?! DANTE! Come on! Don't fall asleep yet! You need to stay awake! Please! STAY AWAKE!" She screamed at me as everyone looked at her in shock. Even I was shocked at this because she wasn't like this with anyone. Not her husband nor her boyfriend. Speaking of which, Hephaestus and Ares were the two with the biggest shocked faces out of everyone. "APOLLO! GET YOUR DUMB ASS OVER HERE AND HELP DANTE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR IMMORTAL LIFE!" She turned and screamed at the God of Medicine, who immediately ran towards us, his face completely pale at the way Aphrodite was now acting.

When Apollo was finally were Aphrodite and I were, he knelt down and enveloped my body in a gold light, causing my fatigue to go away. After a few moments of this, the light finally disappeared to which he summoned some ambrosia and nectar for me to eat and drink as he went back to his seat. When I had finished eating and drinking, Aphrodite was quite reluctant to leave my side, but when I told her I'd be fine, she left. The entire time I was wondering why she was so attached to me. From what I knew, she was someone who liked to torment me in her own, slightly sadistic way. The thought that this was all a part of one of her plans even crossed my mind before I was brought away from my thoughts by Zeus' voice. "Well? Are you feeling well enough to continue, Dante?" He asked, his eyebrow raised at Aphrodite and my interaction. I just nodded at him, to which he nodded back and shot more light into my body, causing me to take a step back. Soon, everyone else followed as each and everyone of them shot a ray of light into my body, causing my to drop to the floor and clench my head as this ritual was starting to make my entire body wrack with pain, but none worse then my head, which was still swimming with thoughts about Aphrodite and her plan. As the light continued to rush into my body, I started to think about other parts of my life. Some being things that haven't happened yet, others having already happened. At some point, I felt as though I could tell what everyone in the room was thinking and feeling as they shot their energy into me.

After a few more moments of this, when the light had faded, I realized that I had been screaming throughout the entire process as my throat now felt completely dry and rough. As I looked around the room again, I could see everyone looking at me, as if expecting something to happen. Suddenly, a white flash appeared in the room, and when the light had died, three elderly women stood just a few feet behind me. I turned to look at them and found that these women were the fates themselves. "What can we do for you three?" Zeus asked as he nodded at them respectfully. "We're here to bestow Dante Apollyon his titles and domains." One of the fates said before another one spoke. "All hail Dante Apollyon, God of Storms, Time, Health, Love, Intimacy, Family, the Hunt, the Moon, and the Universe." After she had said this, the last sister walked up to me and gave me a long, silver string. When I had the string in my hand, she smiled at me warmly, to which I was a little confused as to how to respond to it. "Give that to whomever you love the most in this world for we cannot sever the connection that binds you to this life as you are not destined to ever truly die." After she had said that, she walked back to her sisters. One of which began to speak again.

"As for his love and Intimacy domains, ask your Goddess of Love what needs to happen with those domains." After saying this, they all left in a white flash. I, as well as everyone else in the room turned to look at Aphrodite who seemed extremely giddy at sharing a domain with me. "Should we even ask what he has to do now that he's a love God?" Dionysus asked as he waved his hand, summoning a goblet of wine to drink from. Aphrodite glared at him briefly before snapping her attention to me as she said, "Now that Dante's a Love God, he has to orgasm at the most and the least, once a day, lest he be driven mad with lust and fuck everyone he sees." I'm sure I wasn't the only one who gulped at that. There's no way that I would be driven mad with lust and do all that... right? That was at least something I was hoping wouldn't happen, since people had been spreading rumors that that was how Aphrodite was... and I really didn't need that kind of shit following me now that I was with the Hunters. _FUCK!_ I thought to myself. _I'm the God of Love and Intimacy and yet I'm with a bunch of virgin girls?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL SISTER FATES!_ I screamed in my mind, only to receive a couple of women laughing in my mind.

"Wait...WHAT?!" I screamed aloud. Everyone turned to look at me because of my sudden outburst. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE THE GOD OF INTIMACY AND LOVE AND STILL BE WITH THE HUNT! ESPECIALLY ARTEMIS! I MAY THINK THAT ARTEMIS IS ATTRACTIVE, BUT I..." I immediately stopped as soon as I realized what I had just said about the Maiden Goddess. "I-I... I GOT TO GO!" I screamed as I rose my hand in the air, summoning a black vortex to walk through. When I stepped through the portal, I had found myself in a hotel room that was a part of the hotel the Olympians used on occasion, but was mainly used for all of the gods. I walked towards the large bed in the middle of the room, where I jumped on top of it and buried my head in the pillow as I screamed at my misfortune. After a few moments of screaming, I started to sob as I realized that I may have actually started to care about Artemis and that if I really did like her, then there was no way I would have been able to be with her. Especially since I was now the God of sex and other crap she wasn't aloud to be apart of. Hell, I didn't even want to be apart of it, and yet I was evidently supposed to or else I would rape everyone I laid eyes on. As I was crying softly into the pillow, I felt someone rub my back softly and when I turned to look at them, I found that it was none other than the Goddess of Love herself.

"Do I really have to have sex everyday, or else I'll become a raging sex addict?" I asked her, to which she chuckled. "No, Dante. You don't need to have sex everyday, but you will need to release your sexual tension everyday. With your domain in Intimacy, it doesn't mean you will need to engage in sex, but you need to love someone by kissing them, holding them, and being an overall good partner to them. I know that that won't be easy for you since Grace hurt you, but I want you to know that I'm willing to help you get used to your new life." She said as she leaned down and kissed my lips softly. Though the kiss was brief, I felt as though it was better than anything else I had experienced in my life. This must have been why so many people had gotten addicted to her. Just by being near her, you became intoxicated with her pheromones, but I wasn't feeling that anymore. I was lustful towards her, but I just wanted to love her like I used to with Grace.

Soon enough, she pulled away causing a slight whimper to come out of my lips. _What the hell?! Did I just whimper from her not kissing me?!_ I thought to myself before I felt her kiss me again, this time, I felt her lips curl into a smile just before her tongue began to rub against my bottom lip, as if asking for access into my mouth, which I accepted. As her tongue went into my mouth, she seemed to be exploring it slightly before out tongues met and began to fight for the access to the other one's mouth. After a few moments of this, I had won, although she may have let me. Gladly accepting my win, I slowly put my tongue in her mouth as I wrapped it around her before taking my hands and grabbing her hair, pulling her towards me. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around my neck as out kiss deepened. My only thoughts being of how I had finally felt content, even though it was with a Goddess who had slept with thousands of guys, while I hadn't slept with one person. I was an amateur in my own domain while she was the master, and if I was going to learn about it, it might as well be from her because of how she was the first to make me feel happy since my betrayal with Grace.

As our make out session became increasingly heated, I heard her say something that caught me off guard. "D-Dante. I-I love you." After we had been making out for 10 minutes straight, not even letting up for air, she had gone and said that, though I was overjoyed at someone telling me they loved me. I had told Grace that more times than I cared to admit at the moment, but she hadn't even said it once and her Aphrodite was, telling me it after we had been kissing for less than half an hour. "W-what?" I asked her as I pulled away suddenly. Because of the face I now held, I knew she thought I was going to say she shouldn't have been saying that to me, especially since I barely knew her, and that's right. I barely knew her and yet she was telling me she loved me. "You can't say that to someone you just started making out with." I told her, pausing briefly as she hung her head low. "Although, I guess we should start to get to know one another since we share a domain with one another..." I said as my voice trailed off. I looked away from her as I brought my hands around her head and shoulders and made her lie down next to me. Her face just mere inches from my own. "If I asked you if you wanted to go out with me, in hopes I could get to know you more, would you accept?" I asked her as her hot breath hit my face, causing my breath to hitch. With her face burning red, she replied with, "O-Okay..."

I'm not exactly sure why, but hearing this made me both happy and extremely tired. I smiled at her warmly as I leaned forward a bit and kissed her forehead before saying, "Okay. Let's go to bed since it's getting late. I think tomorrow we have some things planned before we find a way to continue our little relationship." After I said this, she smiled at me warmly before pecking my lips. "Good night, Dante." She said as her eyes closed. "Night Aphrodite." I told her as I closed my eyes, feeling a smile spread across my face at how my life had turned out in just a few days, despite everything going by pretty quickly, I was actually happy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

 _A DATE BETWEEN GODS OF ROMANCE_

~Dante~

When I woke up, I immediately was flooded with immense pain shooting into my shoulder blades and as I tried to get up, I found myself being held down by the woman I had ended up sleeping with last night. As I was thinking about what had happened last night, I couldn't help but just smile at the woman sleeping in the same bed as me. After a few seconds of smiling to myself, I moved her dirty blonde hair away from her face, revealing her luscious red lips parted slightly as she breathed in softly. It was at that moment I realized that I still had wings, which had been trapped underneath Aphrodite and I while we slept. I then thought for a second about my wings disappearing back into my back, and with a moment, the vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Now that my wings weren't in my way, I leaned over a bit so I could wrap my arms around Aphrodite just before I placed a kiss on her forehead. "I owe this life to you Aphy. Everything that I now hold dear, I owe to you." I whispered as I kissed her once again before I settled back into the bed, my right arm and leg draped over her as I wanted to make sure no one would take her from me. For a brief moment, I closed my eyes before an image that made me want to vomit appeared in my mind. This image was of Artemis, Aphrodite, my mothers as well as a few other Goddesses and people I cared about lying before me dead, all of which had died in gruesome ways. Most of them just had the skin on their faces ripped off of their bodies while their bodies themselves were twisted and broken in quite a few ways.

The ones that were the worst of all of them were Artemis and Aphrodite who laid on the ground, still coughing up blood as I watched two giants rape their bodies as they screamed in agony, looking directly at me as they tried to plead for me to help them. "Please! Let them go! I'll do anything! Please! Just stop hurting them!" I screamed at the Giants who only grunted before cumming inside of them. After they had done that, they snapped their necks, causing gold ichor to flow from their mouths as the Giants' white sperm seeped from their crotches. At that moment, all I could do is scream as I felt all of the power I had held inside of me, the power that had been locked away finally came pouring out as I made my last decision in my meaningless life. If I was going to lose the two women I loved dearly, then I was going to kill everyone and myself. There would be no way these bastards would survive if the world along with the universe were destroyed. The words 'Or, be destroyed by their woe' played throughout my mind as I brought all of the power that had seeped outside of my body back in, and just like a supernova, I exploded causing everything in the universe to be destroyed by nothing more than the anxiety of losing both Artemis and Aphrodite.

Suddenly my eyes shot open as I shot up in bed screaming. "APHRODITE!" As I had screamed this, I felt tears flood from my eyes as I looked around the room frantically, but soon found a hand on my cheek, turning my face so I could look at them. "Dante? What's wrong?" She asked me as her eyes were full of concern. The only thing I could do was grab her and squeeze her as my tears seemed to know no end, flooding from my eyes as if I had released a large damn that had to flow from my tear ducks. "P-please...please don't leave me..." I choked out as I cried into her nape of her neck. "Dante, I need to know what's wrong so I can help you. Please, let me help you." She asked as she brought my face to look into hers. I took a deep breath before I nodded. I told her about my nightmare of losing everyone I cared about, but what was worse was losing Artemis and her. I told her about what had happened in my dreams, even including how the Giants had finished then disposed of them which had sent me over the edge. I told her about the words that had been playing in my mind as I destroyed the entire universe just because I lost both her and Artemis.

As she continued to listen to my words, it seemed as though she was thinking about something, but her facial expression changed when I told her the words that I had heard in my dreams. After a while, she looked me in the eyes as she said, "You should tell Artemis what you saw in your dreams. Ask her what those words you heard in your dream mean." After she had told me this, I felt even more uneasy since it was almost as if I was going to confess to the man-hating Goddess, which would likely result in my loss of a dick and testicles. "That's not a very good idea, though. I'm pretty sure if I did that, or even go near her since I had called her attractive during the Council Meeting, I might as well be signing a waver for my dick and testicles." I told her, to which she just giggled at my statement. Regardless of what I had dreamed about, just being able to hear her laughter filled me with a renewed sense of purpose. I wouldn't let what happened in my dream happen in reality. I would do whatever it took to save those two women that I was almost all but uncertain I loved. If there was a way that I could end this war so I could keep them alive, I would do it... I had to do it.

"C-Can I kiss you?" I asked her, a little shy because of my little outburst just moments earlier. To be honest, I just wanted her to know how I felt about her, without having to verbally say it. If I had to verbally say it, then I don't think it would have been as sincere then if I was just able to show her that I cared for her. After I had said this, she just smirked at me as she shrugged her shoulder, winking at me causing my cheeks to flush for an almost unknown reason. As I tried to get over my blushing, I cupped her chin with my left hand as I brought her lips into mine, kissing her just before I felt her hands wrap around my neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. As she forced our lips to get closer to one another, my mind drifted off into her previous words the night before when she had confessed to me. As I thought about this, my mind continued to drift off towards her other relationships being with Hephaestus and Ares. One being her boyfriend and the other being her husband. I didn't want to be the cause of her other relationships failing if she loved them too and from what I could tell, it seemed as though Aphrodite was someone who had an abundance of love to give to the people she cared about.

Just before our kiss could get any more passionate, I pulled away as I got out of bed and made my way towards the full body mirror in the corner of the room. "Why'd you leave so suddenly? Did I do something wrong?" She asked as her voice seemed to quiver slightly, almost as if she believed that my leaving so suddenly was because I didn't like her which hurt her... a lot. "Why don't you come over here and get ready for the day?" I asked her as I snapped my fingers, causing an all black suit and tie to appear on my body along with black boots on my feet. "Didn't I say that I'd take you out somewhere today for out date?" I asked her, to which she looked at me with a shocked expression, before it changed into a giggle as she sprang from the bed and quickly snapped her fingers causing a short, light blue dress that hugged her curves along with a black jacket and black boots of her own. "Do I get to know where we're going?" She asked as she walked towards me, placing her hand around my arm before we walked out of the room. "Nope. You'll just have to see for yourself." I told her just as we exited to hotel before suddenly appearing in a restaurant with one of the staff members walking towards us. "Table for two?" The woman asked, to which I nodded as we followed the woman outside onto the roof where a table and chairs were placed with a view of the city we were in.

On the table sat a bottle of wine with two glasses as well as a couple of candles and a basket of bread still steaming as if fresh from the oven. I took Aphrodite's hand and lead her towards her seat where she sat down before I helped her push her chair in. After doing that, I walked towards the other end of the table where I took my own seat as the waitress gave us two menus saying, "Here you go. I'll be back in a few minutes for your order." After the woman had left, I looked at Aphrodite as I smiled at her looking at the menu, her eyebrows scrunching as she tried to figure out what she wanted to eat. This incited a chuckle from my throat, to which she looked at me with an eyebrow raised, only for me to already be looking at my own menu with a smile still plastered onto my face.

After a few minutes of Aphrodite and I looking at our menus, the waitress came back with a beat red face as she looked directly at me while asking, "What would you two like to order?" The way she asked her question made it quite clear that there was something about me that seemed alluring to her, despite my being a few years younger than her. For a split second, I could see Aphrodite's eyes flash with anger along with her right eye twitching at the way the woman was talking to me while she was right there. "Hmm... Not sure." I said as I turned to look at Aphrodite. "What would you like to have, love?" I asked her, to which her eyes shot to me as her face began to grow beat red. "I-I'll have the Parmesan Chicken Alfredo with a side of Clam Chowder." She told the woman as her face was still red. The waitress then turned to me as she waited for my order. "I'll take that as well." I told her, to which she smiled at me warmly before leaving a blushing Aphrodite and I alone. Aphrodite, as I was staring at her, suddenly got interested in the bread as she suddenly started eating it, turning her head to look away from me.

I just shook my head as I smiled at her. It was hard to believe this was the Goddess of Love who seemed to be so freely able to have sex with random people, although I doubted that was how it was now. To be honest, it seemed as though she only had sex with those she cared about, otherwise we probably would have done it the night before. Suddenly she turned to look at me with a look of curiosity on her face. "I thought we woke up this morning at 9AM? So, why is it already night time?" She asked me, to which I chuckled. "I'm the God of Time, remember? I wanted to make sure we had a proper dinner date since I'm not very good at the other parts of dating. Though, I'd like to believe I'll be better at those if we're able to continue going out." I told her, to which her face turned a bit redder as she said, "Oh." which incited another chuckle from me as I reached over and grabbed her right hand as I looked into her eyes. Her deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as Artemis was no doubt trying to watch everything going on between us. How I knew she was doing that was mainly because we're both the Gods of the Moon, so I could sense her riding her chariot, otherwise known as the moon overhead in an attempt to spy on us.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you looked beautiful tonight?" I asked her as I rubbed my thumb across her knuckles gently. "Really?" She asked me as her eyes looked at me as if she was wondering if I was being truthful with her. "I wouldn't lie to you unless it was for your safety." I told her, which made her smile at me with tears starting to brim her eyelids. After saying that, the waitress came back with our food to which I was slightly glade for considering I was getting a bit hungry. Well, for more then just the food. "Thank you." Aphrodite and I both said to the waitress who nodded before leaving. For the next two hours, Aphrodite and I sat there eating our food while we talked about ourselves, well I mainly continued to ask her about herself since she had known about my life already. To say that the date was amazing would have been an understatement, and I began to become more certain that I loved her because of the way she talked about her life as a Goddess of Love. As it turned out, she had never slept with someone just because she was horny and she remembered each of her kids' names as well as what they liked and disliked. She was truly an amazing woman and an awesome mom. Not just because of how she knew her children like a real mother should, unlike most of the other gods who just slept with whomever they felt like, but as she began to talk about her children that had all died, even the ones I knew, she began to weep for them.

She had said that if she could have done anything, she would have kept them alive because she felt it hadn't been their time to die. She even continued to say that she would have given anything to see them again. To keep all of her children safe. I knew that anyone who had heard this and knew Aphrodite just from the way she walked around and spoke to everyone, they would have been in disbelief. In fact, I knew that one of my favorite Goddesses was in disbelief at what Aphrodite had just said. _You heard it straight from the source, Arty. Aphrodite loves everyone she's slept with. She even knows and loves all of her children as well as mourns the loss of the ones that had died._ I thought to the Moon Goddess, who was immediately shocked that I could still communicate with her telepathically. _'You can still communicate with me telepathically? I thought you weren't able to do that with your powers sealed?'_ She thought back after a few moments. _Eh, you know, being a God of the Universe and stuff. Pretty much putting a label on what I already was... in a sense._ I replied, just for her to go silent as if she was ignoring me.

When I was done with my short conversation with Artemis, my attention was brought back to Aphrodite who was looking at me with curiosity. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I gave her my own curious look. "You seemed to be deep in thought, so I was just wondering what you were thinking about." She said plainly. I looked her directly in the eyes as I told her, "Eh, I was just chatting with our stalker. No biggie." This just ended up fueling her curiosity as she was now leaning forward. "Who is it? Should I be worried?" She whispered, to which I just chuckled. "Eh, it's nothing. Just the Goddess of the Girl Scouts of America on her royal chariot." I said as I laughed at my little remark. I was positive said Goddess was glaring at me from the Moon as she continued her ride away from us. "You mean Artemis?" She asked as she looked at the passing moon, to which I nodded. We both then began to laugh at the irony of what had been happening before I took out my wallet and placed a couple hundred bucks on the table, tipping the waitress a bit too much, but I didn't care. I then got up from the table and walked towards Aphrodite's chair where she was just getting up. "Shall we be going, Milady?" I asked her with my arm out. "We shall." She said with a giggle as she took my arm, then pulled me down for a kiss. I then closed my eyes as I let go of her arm before wrapping both of mine around her waist, pulling her in a bit more. When she wrapped both of her arms around my neck, I felt her attempt to pull me in for a deeper kiss, but it kind of failed.

I then flashed us to the hotel room we had previously stayed at where I then moved my hands downwards to cup her ass cheeks before lifting her upwards as my lust began to take hold. When I had grabbed her ass, I felt her breath hitch which fueled my desire to have her as I took her to the bed where I then fell on top of it with Aphrodite now straddling my waist. She looked down at me with curiosity before she looked directly at a growing bulge in my pants. With a raised eyebrow, she rubbed it casually as she asked, "Do you want to continue off with where we left off last night?" After she had asked this, I didn't hesitate to nod my head as the pain that was now building in my crotch was growing to were it was unbearable. She giggled slightly as she got off of my waist, causing me to whimper as I began to think that she didn't want to continue, but became surprised when she knelt down and began to take off my pants then boxers revealing my member standing erect as it twitched slightly. After my member was revealed, she looked at it, then at me, then back at it as she asked, "Is this real?!" I looked away from her in embarrassment as I mumbled, "Sorry... I can imagine you've seen bigger..." She just shook her head. "Hades no! This thing is huge!" She exclaimed, causing me to look at her wide eyes. She then took it in her right hand, rubbing it up and down as she took her left hand and began to massage my testicles, causing me to groan loudly.

Just as she was about to take my member in her mouth, a silver flash appeared in the room startling both Aphrodite and I. When the light faded after a few seconds, Artemis stood in the room a few feet before us with her arms crossed. Then, her eyes seemed to register what she had just interrupted causing her face to flush as bright as a tomato. "I-I...I need Dante to return to camp!" She said as she turned her back on Aphrodite and I. I looked between Artemis and Aphrodite as my member seemed to get excruciatingly hard. "You heard her Dante. You're needed back at camp." She said with a wink. "A-Aphy." I complained, only for her to get up, lean over, and plant a kiss on my lips before leaving in a puff of pink smoke. When I turned my attention back onto Artemis, I could feel my lust start to take over as I looked at her slender figure with her round ass cheeks being hugged by her pants, her wide thighs from lots of exercise, and finally her luscious dark brown hair, dropping just down to the middle of her back.

In my mind, I was having an excruciating debate on whether or not I should pounce the Goddess before me so I could release my sexual tension. In my mind, two sides fought with one saying that she must have been extremely tight since she'd been a virgin since birth while the other said argued that if I really did love her then I wouldn't just take her virginity just because I was horny. If I was ever going to do it, it had to be because she wanted me to. ' _I can always just make her want me. I mean, I am the God of the Universe as well as Love and Intimacy. She shouldn't be a challenge to subdue.'_ Part of me thought. ' _I can't do that to her... especially after that dream I had about her and Aphy's death.'_ The other part of me argued back, but before the argument could continue, Artemis turned around and looked at me in they eyes. "Are you coming or not? Also, put your pants on pervert." She said and I had to look away as I had been entranced by her lips as she spoke. She wasn't making this any easier for the part of me that wanted to love her like a normal person instead of just as a toy that could be used.

"Arty, please just go." I said to her as I looked away from her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her raise an eyebrow at me. "Uh, why?" She asked as she walked closer to me. I tried to bite down on my tongue to prevent me from attacking her, or even screaming at her, but I wasn't able to do that. Instead I lunged at her, tackling her to the ground which caused her eyes to go wide as she became scared of me. "Arty, you need to leave before this gets worse. Right now, I'm torn between my desire to rape you and my desire to love you like a normal person who isn't a sex addict. Arty, I love you and I don't want to hurt you, but this is extremely hard for me right now, so I need you to leave. I'm not going to be able to come back until I can sort this out." I said as I took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes just before I leaned downwards and kissed her lips gently. For a brief moment, I allowed myself to convey my feelings to her, but as I said it was just a moment. After I kissed her, I slowly got off of her then turned and walked away. When I got back to the bed, I grabbed my missing clothes and made an attempt to put them on as I saw a silver light flash as Artemis left me in the room alone.

After a few minutes of failing to put my pants on, I gave up and took the rest of my clothes off before going into the bathroom where I took a shower and began to masturbate furiously so I could release all of my pent up lust before begrudgingly going back to see Artemis. Even after being on the verge of cumming, it took me a little over an hour before I came once. After I had orgasmed, my legs felt completely numb as I fell onto the shower floor, hitting my head as reddish-silver ichor flowed from my new head wound. After a few more minutes, my body started to feel better as my ichor continued to flow, but my head no longer hurt so that was a plus. Another plus being I was no longer feeling like I would jump Artemis or Aphrodite if given the chance. I then proceeded to get out of the shower slowly as I dried off, then went to go get my clothes before going back to Artemis' camp. As I flashed into the Hunter's camp, I walked towards Artemis' tent so I could let her know I was back... and hopefully not going to rape anyone anytime soon. When I finally stood in front of Artemis' tent, I thought I heard some kind of moaning coming from inside, but I chose to wave that off as it could have been her training.

"Hey, Arty? I'm back and I'm willing to get to work so I can earn my keep in your Hunt." I said as I knocked on the wooden pole that was outside of her tent. Inside, I could have sworn I heard a bunch of movement from inside as well as something falling. It wasn't until I heard Artemis scream that I burst inside the tent with a black short sword drawn. "WHAT'S WRONG ARTY?!" I screamed as I burst through the tent... only to see a naked Artemis on the floor clutching her ass. As I looked around the room, I noticed her bed was stained with some kind of liquid that also seemed to be dripping from Artemis' crotch. I then took a moment to see that Artemis' hands were also glistening with some kind of liquid, but it was a little to late as I realized that I had just interrupted her masturbating. "OH MY GODS! I-I HAVE TO GO!" I exclaimed as I ran out of her tent, but bumped into my friend Madison who looked at me with curiosity, but then began to scream at me as she wondered what I was doing as I ran away from Artemis' tent. I didn't hear her run after me, so there was a chance that she went to go check on Artemis.

At the thought of Madison seeing Artemis naked and on the floor, I could only imagine she would both make an attempt to kill me, or at least make due with Artemis' threat of cutting off my dick and testicles. I ended up running off towards the lake near my tent where when I was a few yards from it, I jumped inside just so I could sink to the very bottom in an attempt to clear my head from everything that had just happened that day. I'm not going to lie and say that the sight of Artemis naked wasn't appealing, but I knew that if I stayed there any longer, I might have pounced on her and I really didn't want to force her into doing that with me. I still held too much respect for the Goddess despite her having masturbated for some unknown reason. I wasn't exactly sure about the rules for being a hunter other than having to stay away from men since they were bad and all, so masturbating wasn't bad... right? That was my thought on the matter at least as I could see a school of fish swim past me, each eyeing me skeptically since they probably weren't used to some human sitting at the bottom of the lake just thinking to themselves. To make matters a little weirder to them, I wasn't even flailing in an attempt to save myself from drowning since humans were generally on the ground above the water, not the ground underneath.

I then began to ignore everything around me as I started to meditate. This was something I had picked up on when I was just a 'normal' demi-god, but it quickly became a way for me to release some of my tension before I exploded and killed everyone with a 15 mile radius of where I was. During my meditative states, I would go into my mind and blow up everything I was angry at, which was usually Ares, Kronos, Tartarus, Gaia, monsters, or all of them at once. Because I was so powerful, I very well could have killed all of them without breaking a sweat, but I never had the chance considering most people wouldn't team up against me, let alone attack me since I was renown for being the strongest demi-god in history, although now I wasn't a demi-god, but a god. Or, that's what I would have liked to think, but if I was just a god, my blood should have turned to gold ichor instead of staying the same reddish-silver ichor that I'd known since I was a child. After a little over three hours of trying to destroy myself, or at least the Godly lust side of myself, I noticed a couple of immortal presences standing outside of the lake. I could tell that they were a couple of the women I was attracted to. One being the Goddess of Love herself.

I immediately started walking towards them, and after a couple of seconds I began to walk out of the water like some kind of Sea God or something, which caused Artemis and Madison to gasp while Aphrodite's breath hitched. It was kind of odd to see they were all blushing heavily at my sudden appearance, but I had mainly done that to show off to Aphrodite. "Yes, Miladies?" I asked them as I bowed to each of them. "Dante? Do you mind if we go inside your tent to talk?" Aphrodite asked, but when she looked at my tent, she let out an 'oh'. "Sure. Just let me clean up real quick before I can have you guys come in." I said to her as I walked towards my tent. When I was standing in front of my tent, I snapped my fingers, causing the tent to grow to my height, which at the current moment was taller then everyone else here. I then opened to flap of my tent to reveal a large house-like structure inside, which made the three girls in front of me gasp. "Do come inside, Miladies." I said as I gestured for them to go inside. Once we were inside, I was kind of surprised by my own work, but simply waved it off as it really didn't matter at that moment.

I led them through the house to a room that had a couple of black leather couches in front of a large fireplace which hummed quietly, basking the room in warmth. I walked towards one of the couches, them gestured for the girls to sit in the couch before me, to which they did while Aphrodite, much to my enjoyment, sat on my lap. As she sat on my lap, she grabbed my hands and intertwined her fingers with my own. I gave her a warm smile before I turned my attention to the other girls in the room as I asked, "So, now that you've gotten my attention, what is it you need to discuss?" I may have asked this casually, but as soon as I asked this, the two girls in front of me began to exclaim that Aphrodite shouldn't be on my lap for this, to which I just waved them off. "You may not understand this, but I love Aphrodite. If you care about me in the slightest, then you'll overlook our current sitting arrangement and just get to the point." I told them in a stern tone, causing them to quite down.

"Dante, they're all here to discuss their feelings for you." Aphrodite said with a serious face as she looked at the girls before us. "Uh...what?" I asked her, to which she released one of my hands as she face palmed. "Dante, your the God of Love and yet you can't tell how they feel about you?" She asked me, to which I looked at her, then at the girls in front of me again with an eyebrow raised. It then occurred to me why they had all been acting odd around me. First Madison with her getting extremely close to my face a couple of days prior, then Artemis' reaction to seeing Aphrodite and I together along with my finding her masturbating. It was all pretty obvious, even for someone who wasn't a God of Love. My face then began to pale as I realized the situation I now found myself in. "But... I can't cheat on you Aphrodite. No matter how I feel about Artemis or Madison, I can't cheat on you." I told her as I hung my head low. It sucked to love each of them, yet I couldn't return all of their feelings just because of my fatal flaw... Personal Loyalty. I would never be able to hurt any of them intentionally, regardless of what they did to me.

"That's what we're here to discuss, Dante." Madison said as she spoke up. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. _What is she trying to say?_ I thought to myself as I tried to figure out what she was going to say before she said it. As I thought about this, my mind had been going at least a million miles an hour before I wasn't able to come up with a logical conclusion, so I opted to just listen to what they had to say. "Dante... w-were willing to have an open relationship with you." Artemis said slowly, which caused me to gawk at her as my eyes were wide with disbelief. "...W-wait...what?" I stammered as I asked them this. This was one of the outcomes I had thought about, but I had put it in the 'Never Likely to Happen' section of my brain. This time, Aphrodite turned to look at me as she said, "Dante, you're dense. They're saying that they're willing to date you while you date me. Pretty much, we're all dating one another." After she had said that, my mind immediately flashed to my dream earlier that day. I grabbed Aphrodite and placed her on the couch gently as I stood up, looking directly at the girls before be with wide eyes. "I-I can't do that... I can't let that happen... I can't lose you...any of you..." I said slowly as I backed away from them. Both Madison and Artemis looked at me with curiosity, while Aphrodite just stood up and walked towards me slowly.

"Dante." She said sweetly, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Dante, we're not going anywhere. We love you and we know that no matter what happens, we can all count on one another, okay?" She asked me, her voice still sounding like that of an angel, or at least a Siren leading me to my death. I just looked down as she continued to walk towards me, embracing me in a hug as she said, "Why don't you tell Artemis and Madison what you're talking about. Tell them about your dream so they can understand where you're coming from." I couldn't help, but nod my head as her words seemed to be gospel. Whatever she wanted, I felt like I had to do. _This must be what people think when she or one of her children Charm Speak them._ I thought to myself as I followed her back to the couch where I took a deep breath before I retold the two girls before me about my dream. When I got to the point where there was a voice in my head saying, 'Or, be destroyed by their woe.' Artemis had visibly flinched, as if she recognized those words.

I then finished by telling them about how they had all died, and out of anguish, I destroyed the entire Universe, which to be fair, kind of freaked them out. They stared at me in shock as I had confessed to them that they meant the world to me, regardless of their oaths to swear off men. I then looked directly at Artemis with a look of curiosity plastered on my face. "Why do you seem to know what I meant by 'Or, be destroyed by their woe'?" I asked her, to which she seemed quite apprehensive to answer, but after a few moments, she answer. "...There was a prophecy given to the Gods by Lady Chaos herself. In it, it had those exact words, but they were the alternative to the previous line which talked about a Huntress and a Child of the Gods falling in love and saving the world..." As she spoke those words, I found myself not even wanting to hear the prophecy, especially if it had to do with either of these girls in front of me dying just because I failed to save them...

"The Prophecy goes: 'The Eldest of Gods begin to stir, As the Child of the Gods is betrayed. The Huntress will be the one to save him, Lest he bring about the end of days. They will be drawn together, As their powers will prevail. The world will be saved by their love, Or, be destroyed by their woe.'" Artemis said as she looked directly at me, letting her words sink into me. I couldn't answer her as my mind was racing with what this Prophecy more than likely meant. After a few minutes of thinking, I told them what I thought, or assumed, it meant. "So, pretty much the Primordials are waking up to destroy the world, which was further followed by Grace cheating on me with Heracles. Artemis then saved me from, well a more permanent death by being there to tell Apollo about my killing myself which saved the Universe more than likely ending since I have the ability to destroy it with little more than a snap of my fingers. Then, I'm drawn to Artemis who I firmly believe is an amazing person as well as extremely beautiful just like Aphrodite and Madison. Since Artemis had asked me to subdue my powers, my powers became stronger since I became a God, much to her pleasure. I have to save everyone I love, which in turn saves everyone I don't really care about, but if the people I love all die, then I'll destroy he entire Universe with my final breath." I summed up, pausing briefly to take a deep breath. "Right?" I finished, to which Artemis and Aphrodite nodded. Madison, on the other hand, was still blushing at my previous statement of her being extremely beautiful.

"I'm assuming that means 'no pressure' on any of us, right?" I asked them, to which they each nodded, causing me to groan. "Life is never just simple." I said in a huff. I then looked at each of the girls present, and as I looked at them, I could feel myself starting to get enveloped in lust. In my mind, I began to think that if they loved me, then it wouldn't count as rape, but another part of me argued that regardless it would be considered that. "Can I get a kiss of re-assurance from each of you?" I asked, to which Madison and Artemis looked at me shocked while Aphrodite seemed all to willing to comply. She got on top of my lap, straddling me before she leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips which caused me to wrap my arms around her waist as I pulled her closer to me. After a little more than 10 minutes, I heard Artemis cough signaling they were still present, which caused Aphrodite and I to stop, finally taking in deep breaths. Aphrodite then gave me a peck on the lips before she got off of me, and to my surprise, Madison was the next person to walk up to me as her face was beat red. It was quite obvious she hadn't kissed someone before, so I reached towards her hand and pulled her on top of me where I whispered into her ear, "It's okay. You don't need to force yourself if you don't want to kiss. If you'd rather let me hold you for a couple of minutes, then I don't mind." This caused her to shiver as she pulled back slightly so she could look at me in the eyes before her eyes drifted to my lips.

"I-I don't know..." She said as her face was still beat red. I just chuckled as I pulled her head down before planting a kiss on her forehead, then wrapped my arms around her as I held her close to me. She was a little stiff after I had just kissed her forehead, but after I had wrapped her in a hug, she gradually began to relax until she began to wrap her arms around me, hugging me back a little tighter than I was with her. After a period of time, Artemis began to cough and I realized that she wanted me to hold her too. I got up, with Madison in my arms as I could feel her beginning to fall asleep, then made my way towards Artemis and Aphrodite. When I was in front of them, I sat down in between them, then placed my arms around them as I could feel my wings shoot out of my back and wrap around all three of us. Artemis and Aphrodite both gasped at this, while Madison hadn't even registered my wings as she now had her eyes closed with her breathing becoming faint as she started sleeping. I pulled my right wing closer to me, which caused Artemis' head to get close to mine, which aloud me to kiss her forehead too before I whispered in her ear, "You can ask for me to hold or kiss you at anytime. If you really want me to, then I will, but only if you feel like you're ready. I just want you to know that I stand by what I said earlier. I love you and I don't want to hurt you in anyway."

She shivered slightly under the hotness of my breath, but otherwise turned to look at me with a gleam in her silver eyes. She then rose up a bit more before her lips connected with mine. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to deepen the kiss and hold her with both of my arms, but I did my best to resist that urge. It was painful, especially when she broke the kiss and just looked into my eyes. I let out a slight whimper as she did this, but this just caused her to giggle at my childish attitude. I then felt a hand on my left cheek and as I turned to look at the owner of that hand, I found myself staring at Aphrodite who looked quite pleased to be here, even though there was a demi-god as well as Artemis sitting there with us. "Mind if I can get a kiss, too?" She asked me with the look of a child pleading to go to Disneyland. I chuckled at her briefly before I leaned down slightly to kiss her lips. As I was kissing her, I heard a voice in my head that said, ' _I want you to know that I broke up with Ares yesterday.'_ After the voice had said that, I stopped kissing Aphrodite as I pulled back to look at her. _Why? I thought you loved him?_ I asked her, to which she nodded. _' I did, but he's been ignoring me for three years. When I broke up with him, it was when we were in an argument about why he wasn't talking to me or spending any time with me. He told me that he found some minor Goddesses that he cared for more, so I broke up with him, to which he said he didn't care. Evidently, there were a bunch of girls he could get with, so he said it was my loss...'_ She thought back to me. I immediately thought of Ares as a bigger dick than I had originally thought, which was pretty big already.

 _I'm sorry that happened to you. I want you to know I'll never do that to you because I love you Aphrodite._ I thought to her as I leaned in to gently kiss her lips. After a few seconds of kissing, I felt Artemis pinch my side, causing me to jerk slightly. I turned to look at her to find her blushing slightly as she looked down. "Do you mind if I sleep here with you tonight?" She asked in a barely audible whisper. I chuckled slightly at her question. "Of course, Arty. I would love the company." I told her as I kissed her forehead. I could hear her giggle at her nickname and I couldn't help but smile. 'Arty' was something that she hated people using, but for some reason, she enjoyed me using it. In fact, I've used it since I first met her, but whenever someone else used it, they were immediately threatened or punished. Now, I was beginning to realize that she never did any of that to me because she respected me before she began to have feelings for me. The same feelings I had for her, which was kind of odd since I never considered myself that remarkable or even amazing in any way. My powers were just something that made me a really strong enemy to anyone that I had to fight, which also made it to where I had a lot of enemies and very few friends. There were, of course, people that respected my power, but there were a lot more that feared me because of it. Even when I showed them, as well as told them that they had nothing to fear.

That was probably why so many of the people at the School were all to willing to attack me after Grace told them I cheated on her. They were willing to forget my fatal flaw, which was Loyalty. But, since I became a God of Love and Intimacy, despite the domains sounding really cheesy, they've helped my a lot. Well, they've also caused a few problems, but that really doesn't outweigh how beneficial they are. If I really focused, I could tell how people felt about someone, including myself. It was like I had a direct link into their 'heart' or so to speak. At at this moment, I could tell that these three beautiful girls around me, actually care about me. If I would have had this ability, I honestly wonder how my relationship with Grace would have gone. Would I have been in love with her? Or, would I have immediately kept my distance? It's hard to tell since I fell for her at a young age. I wanted someone to love and spend the rest of my life with, so when I found Grace, she was someone I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with and it still hurt to know that she didn't actually care about me.

"How about we go to my bed?" I asked the two Gods still awake. I looked at Aphrodite first, to find her nodding her head up and down. "Of course. I wouldn't want to leave you all alone in your bed." She said a bit seductively. I smiled at her before turning my head to Artemis who looked at me in shock. "I-I can't engage in any sexual activities..." She said, but before she could finish, I placed a finger on her lips. "We don't need to, Arty. Right now, let's just sleep. There's no reason for us to get right into sex after we literally just admitted our feelings for one another today. To be honest, I just want to take this relationship as slow or as fast as you want to because I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, so just let me know if you ever want to do or don't want to do something." I ended up saying to her, which made her relax a bit more. "O-okay..." She said as she got up from the couch. Aphrodite followed, and soon after, I was able to stand up and carry Madison to my bedroom across the hall from where we were. When we were in front of my bedroom door, I opened to door and stepped inside, followed by Artemis and Aphrodite whom gasped as soon as they stepped inside.

I'm not exactly sure why they would gasp, since this was the same room I had when I was a child. Well, despite the king-size bed, but other than that, everything was the same. In fact, me entire tent-house was modeled after the house I lived in as a child. Inside my room was a large, king-size bed with black blankets, sheets, and pillows. In front of the bed was a large, black chest that held a bunch of scrolls from the places my Grandpa had been to. On each side of the room held a bunch of shelves with one side of the room holding a large, black desk while the other had a walk-in closet. The front of the room had a door leading out of the room as well as a door leading into a personal bathroom. The flooring itself was black, which might have seemed extreme to someone who hadn't lived with my Grandpa who believed that everything had to be dark so you could conquer any fears you had by facing them in the dark. Luckily for the three girls that I would be sleeping with, my room, as well as the entire house had a fireplace that kept the room both warm and well lit. The only difference between the fireplace here and the fireplaces everywhere else is the fact that this fireplace held blue-flames that danced across the logs as if giving anyone who looked a source of entertainment.

When I had finished placing Madison on the bed, I proceeded to take off my shirt and get in bed beside her just as Aphrodite snapped her fingers, causing her clothes to be replaced by a see-through night-dress and laced-pink panties. She then proceeded to get into bed next to Madison while Artemis looked at everyone with a shocked expression on her face. I looked at her and said, "If you don't want to sleep here with me, then I don't mind sleeping on the couch." She just shook her head before stripping down to her shirt and panties before getting into the bed and scooting next to me. When she was directly next to me, she placed her forehead on the back of my neck before sighing deeply. "Good night, Dante." She said. "Night Dante." Aphrodite said, joining in. I chuckled to myself before saying, "Goodnight you two. I love both of you. Maybe more than you know." I said as I began to feel my eyes drift close. The last thing I heard before I started sleeping was both of them saying they loved me too, which caused a smile to spread across my face as I began to sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

 _LETTING THE BEAST OUT_

 _~Dante~_

 _~Dante's Tent~_

The next morning, I was pretty sure I heard someone gasp as they jerked slightly. When I opened my eyes, I found that Madison was looking directly at me and Artemis while Aphrodite was smirking just behind her. "W-we were all sleeping with one another?!" She exclaimed. I was kind of surprised that Artemis didn't wake up, considering how loud she was, but when I looked at her, I found that she had a large smile on her lips as if she was having a pleasant dream. I turned to look at Madison again so I could silence her and allow Artemis to continue to sleep. "Shh!" I said, putting my finger to my mouth to indicate what I was meaning. I then slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Artemis up before I took the two girls who were awake into the kitchen for some breakfast. Within half an hour, the three of us were sitting in the living room as we ate our food and talked about what happened last night.

I was lucky because Madison became less freaked out as I assured her we, mainly I, didn't do anything weird to her while she slept. I made sure to let her know that after she fell asleep, we all just went back to my room where we all slept together for the night. After a few more minutes of explaining this, Artemis came out of the room, still in her t-shirt and panties as she rubbed her eyes, not paying attention to the people who just took notice of her. "Milady?!" Madison exclaimed as she just noticed how Artemis had slept the night before now that she wasn't covered by a blanket. Artemis immediately looked at Madison, as if wondering what she was excited about. I, on the other hand, began to feel extremely excited as I watched Artemis who didn't look at me until Aphrodite made a comment about last night. "How'd you sleep, Arty? I imagine quite well considering you had Dante sleeping next to you." Aphrodite had said, raising her eyebrow at how oblivious she was to my stare.

"What do you mean? I always..." Artemis was beginning to say until she noticed my gaze, causing her to immediately stop as her face began to flush. "You always what? Sleep in just a t-shirt and panties? You do know that Dante's a man who's the God of Love and Intimacy, right? What if he pounces on you? Takes you right in front of your own Hunter?" The way Aphrodite was phrasing this made the situation a lot more awkward. As Artemis looked directly at me, and I at her, it seemed as though everyone else didn't really matter. All I could see before me was her slender form, seeming as though it was provoking me to attack it and make it mine. As I realized what I was thinking, I immediately got up from my spot on the couch and walked out of the room. I didn't even say anything as I walked passed Artemis and back into one of the bathrooms down the hall so I could take a shower and try to get over the overwhelming sensation to have sex with the Virgin Goddess.

When I got into the bathroom, I took off my clothes and jumped into the shower so I could try to drown out my thoughts about Artemis, but when I just started to calm down, I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I asked, to which I heard the door open. "Dante?" Artemis asked in a tone that suggested she was completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry for walking out into the living room like that. I know that I shouldn't have, but I was still a bit sleepy from last night." As she continued to tell me she was sorry, I could feel myself begin to lose control over myself. I wish I could have said I told her to leave and that she did, allowing myself to keep some dignity before I made a fool out of myself, but sadly I didn't. Even from in the shower, I could see she was still just wearing her shirt and panties, and the way she was attempting to apologize to me made it even worse.

Within an instant, I was out of the shower and on top of Artemis who was now lying flat on the floor, completely shocked at my sudden outburst. I could see that my eyes were completely glazed over as I looked her in the eyes. Even though she seemed to be afraid of what I was doing, I didn't care. I wanted to be with her more than anything else. As she was still staring at me in shock, I brought my lips down on top of hers as passionately as I could. What I didn't realize was the fact that even though I was on top of her, I wasn't actually holding her down. She had the ability to throw me off of her, or to even slap me in an attempt to bring me back to my senses, but she didn't.

Instead, I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as she pulled me closer to her. I took this as an invitation to continue with our little make out session, which soon followed with my lifting her back up as we still continued kissing one another, not even letting up for air. With a swift movement of my feet, I pushed her against the wall next to the bathroom door, causing a loud bang as well as Artemis to gasp. I continued to lose myself more and more as we continued kissing one another, and before I knew it, my member was pushing itself against Artemis' ass as one of my hands squeezed it while my other hand supported her thighs around my waist. When we finally stopped for air, I could feel Artemis' breathe on my face as she looked down my member, which seemed like it was willing to penetrate her panties so it could release it's pent of energy.

"Do it." She said in an almost commanding tone. I looked into her eyes as I realized that like me, she was past the point of stopping. There was no way we'd stop, even if Madison and Aphrodite made an attempt to stop us. Although, Aphrodite would more than likely join us. She reached down and moved her panties to the side of her crotch, giving me the ability to thrust inside of her. I lined my member up with where I assumed I was supposed to go inside, then with a nod of approval, I shoved it inside of her crotch, immediately feeling as though she was making an attempt to pull it off. "Ngh!" I grunted out a bit before continuing to pump into her. I could then feel her pant next to my ear, as if she was a bitch in heat. I then reached one of my hands up into her shirt as I began to fondle her breasts. "More, More!" She begged me as she crashed her lips into mine, before screaming into our kiss as I pinched her nipple, which made her dig her nails into me as her pussy squeezed down on my member, almost sending me over the edge.

I bit her bottom lip, causing a moan to escape from her lips before I immediately stopped. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I heard Artemis scream from outside the bathroom. I immediately shot my gaze at her before I noticed a limp version of her in my arms, looking as though she had passed out. "A-Artemis?!" I exclaimed, looking between both of the two Artemises, attempting to try and figure out what the fuck was happening. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. "Aphrodite! Change back into yourself!" Artemis commanded, and soon enough, the limp Artemis that was now on the ground, eyes completely glazed over, changed into a naked Aphrodite who looked as though she had passed out from our little session.

One word erupted from her lips before I noticed she fainted. "M-more..." I looked back at the original Artemis who was glaring at Aphrodite, then back at me. "Look, Artemis! I didn't know it was Aphrodite! I got completely turned on when I had seen you walk into the living room wearing your shirt and panties I had to leave! Then when Aphrodite came into the bathroom while I was showering, I thought it was you... then I couldn't control myself so I... pounced and had sex with Aphrodite..." I tried to defend myself, then realized what I had just done. If that was actually Artemis, she may not have been able to keep her Hunters if she had sex with me since part of her being the Goddess of the Hunt was her being a virgin just like her Hunters.

"...Oh my Gods..." I said as I had realized what would have happened to Artemis. "I-I'm so sorry..." I said before I ran out of the bathroom, pushing past Artemis in an attempt to escape the thoughts that were beginning to consume me. "Dante!" I heard Artemis scream behind me. The way she screamed my name made me certain she was furious at what I had done to Aphrodite and the possibility of what would have happened to her if she was the one I just had sex with. I then ran into my room where I grabbed a pair of clothes, threw them on, then left the tent leaving a confused Madison, an angry Artemis, and an unconscious Aphrodite. Once outside of the tent, I shot my wings out of my back then shot into the air as I began to fly off in a random direction. As I flew away from the Hunter's Campsite, I could feel my heart and throat clench as my head began to ache as my mind continued to race with the thoughts of what had just happened.

I'm not exactly sure why, or even how long I'd been flying, but I soon found myself in front of Hera's Palace on Olympus. It seemed like it was now mid-day, which meant I must have been flying around for a little over 3 hours. Nice to know that I'm somehow faster than a car when flying. _What do I even tell her? That I had sex with an Aphrodite because she looked like Artemis? That it seemed like even though I was a God of Love and Intimacy for a couple days, that my domains seemed to be affecting more and more by each passing day._ I thought to myself as I stood in front of her palace.

 _Why did I fly here?_ I thought to myself as I knocked on her door, waiting for her to open it. After a few moments, I heard someone shuffling behind the door, and when the door opened, I found myself looking at one of my mothers who immediately wrapped their arms around me and probably made an attempt at squeezing the life out of me. "Dante!" She exclaimed as she had grabbed me. "Where have you been?! Artemis just told me you left the Hunt! What happened?!" She questioned me after she pulled away from me. _Great. Now I have to tell her what happened._ I thought as I took a deep breath, readying myself for whatever she was going to say about this morning. Just before I could start to say what had happened, I heard Hestia exclaim my name from behind me as I felt the little Goddess break my ribs from her hug.

"What happened at the Hunt?! Artemis and Aphrodite are looking for you!" Hestia exclaimed, causing me to internally groan at my misfortune. _Great, now both of my mothers get to hear about my fuck up this morning._ I thought to myself. "Why don't you two come inside? We'll talk more in the living room." Hera said as she gestured for Hestia and I to walk inside and follow her. I could feel my heart make an attempt to beat out of my chest as I followed both of my mothers into the living room, getting ready to talk about my problems with Artemis, Aphrodite, and just being a God in general. When we finally got inside the living room, we ended up sitting away from one another with my two mothers being on one couch and my being on another facing them. "So, tell us what happened Dante." Hera said in a calm manner. The way she way eyeing me made it clear she was trying to either read my mind, or make sure I wasn't able to tell what she was thinking. Either way, it kind of scared me at her change in demeanor. Hestia, on the other hand, looked as though she was about to be told something life changing.

 _Not really sure what would change a Goddess' life. Especially if she's been alive for thousands of years._ I thought to myself before I took a deep breath and readied myself for what I was going to tell them. " I slept with Artemis, Aphrodite and Madison, one of Artemis' Hunters..." I was about to continue when Hera began to scream at me. "What?! Do you know what the hell you're doing?! You can't sleep with Virgin Goddesses and their followers! What were you thinking, Dante?!" She screamed at me as she stood up from her position on the coach, throwing her hands up in the air as she was stating the flaws to what I had just said. "Mom, let me finish. Please..." I said as I cast my gaze down. I'm not going to lie, but I did enjoy being with those three young women. Sure, I was also sexually attracted to them, but I'd known two of them for years and I respected them. Aphrodite was just someone I misunderstood, and yet was one of the few people who seemed to care about me even before I had killed myself and became the God of Lust and Intimacy.

"Fine, but I _will_ continue my rant afterwards." She said in a stern tone as I felt her glare on me. I know I loved them. All of them. I'd never want to intentionally hurt them, no matter the circumstances. I just felt like a total idiot for even attempting to do any of that with Artemis and it seemed like I had to stay away from her as much as possible so I could stop myself from making that mistake again. "They came into my tent and told me they loved me. When I told them I loved them too, they all...took turns kissing me..." I said the last part a bit quieter before continuing. "When Madison fell asleep, I brought her to my bed where we all just slept with one another and from what I know, we didn't do anything else." I paused, letting the information sink in before I finished with my side of what happened. "This morning, after everyone woke up and Artemis came into my living room in her shirt and panties, I had to leave the room before I attacked her. I ended up attempting to take a shower, but then Aphrodite came into the bathroom looking like Artemis, then I ended up attacking her and having sex with her. The real Artemis ended up stopping us after a while, but by the time she did, Aphrodite had evidently gone unconscious. I apologized to Artemis, realizing that if I had done what I did with Aphrodite to her, she would have lost her Hunters. I then ran from them and before I knew it, I was in front of your palace."

When I had finished, I let out a sigh before attempting to breathe normally after my long winded speech about my morning. Both of them were silent as they seemed to be contemplating what they should say to me. It was obvious they knew I felt guilty about doing that under the assumption that Artemis _had_ wanted to have sex with me. If it had been her, I probably would have been having to calm her down when she lost her Hunters because of me. I'd even feel a lot worse if I'd caused her to endure that much pain. There's no way she loved me more then them, and even if she did, I didn't want to make her choose who she wanted to keep. She didn't deserve that.

"Well, I think it's safe to say I'm glade it wasn't actually Artemis. We all know how devastated she would have been if she lost her Hunt because of this. The main thing she teaches her Hunt to avoid, she does with a man." Hestia said, earning a nod from Hera and I. I know that if I did cause her that much pain, I'd use all of my powers to make everything okay for her. If I couldn't, then I wouldn't know what to do. There's no way I'd ever feel worthy of being around her if that ever happened, not like I'd really feel worthy of being around these women in the first place. "I agree with Hestia. Dante, it's a good thing you didn't actually have sex with Artemis, but you'll need to find a way of keeping it that way. The Hunt is Artemis' life, and I know you don't want to be the cause for that being taken away from her." Hera said. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as my heart and throat began to clench so tight that it made me feel like my body was attempting to kill me itself.

Soon, my tears began to fall as I couldn't contain the grief I felt at the thought of hurting her. I could see her crying, heart broken at the sight of her Hunters being taken away from her. I could see her turn to look at me, her eyes full of complete hatred for me. I could feel the pain in my heart as it broke, looking at the woman I loved look at me like she did so many other men in the world, if not with more hatred then the rest. At that moment, it felt a lot worse then when Grace had cheated on me, or even when she had broke my heart by her actions and her words. This was by far the worst pain I've felt, or ever would feel in my entire life. Before I knew it, I felt both of my mother rush up and hug me, both rubbing my back in a soothing manner. "It's okay, Dante. You just need to find a way to overcome your lust." Hestia told me as she continued to rub my back. I didn't know how to respond to that since at that moment, my mind was to confused to really make out any straight thoughts.

"I... I don't know what to do..." I said in a barely audible tone. Probably the only reasons they would have been able to hear me is because their Gods and the fact that they were so close to me when I had said it. They didn't say anything, but instead just continued to rub my back soothingly as they were probably trying to calm me down. As they continued to make an attempt at calming me down, I could feel my eyes begin to get heavy as they still stung with my tears. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" I asked Hera as I turned to look at her for a bit. "Sure, Dante. But, you know that you need to go back at some point. So, don't stay here too long." She said to me as she stood up from the coach and left the room. Hestia gave me a kiss on my forehead before she left the room with Hera, leaving me in there alone.

Being left alone with my own thoughts was pretty terrible. I knew that just by being by myself, I would continue to think about everything for another few hours, days, weeks, months, or even years. It was pretty normal for me to overthink things, no matter how small they were. So, with something like this, I was more than likely going to continue thinking about it, and possibly try to avoid Artemis, Aphrodite and Madison for a while. That was, at least, what I felt at that moment. So, how would they react when I go back? Both of my mothers believe I should go back and see them, yet that right now seems like a virtually impossible thing to do. "Why can't my life just be easy?" I thought to myself aloud. After a few seconds of thinking, I shifted myself so that I was lying on the couch of Hera's Palace, then began to drift off to sleep. Still thinking about what I should do with my current situation.

When I woke up, I could smell the scent of pancakes as well as numerous other breakfast items being made. I also heard multiple voices come from somewhere inside the Palace, more than likely from within Hera's kitchen. I got off of the couch and began to make my way towards the kitchen, so I could inspect to see who beside Hera was here. Sadly, when I wake up, I'm not very smart because when I walked into the kitchen, I immediately wanted to run away from my mom's Palace. I knew that being in that kitchen was more than likely going to kill me, if there was a way from me to die anyways. "Dante, good to see you're awake. How did you sleep?" Hera asked me, but I wasn't paying attention to her.

I was to focused on the three other girls present in the kitchen. One, of the three, was blushing as she looked at me while another one of them had a look that made it clear she was confused as to what was going on. The last one of the three had a blank expression on her face as she looked at me. I really didn't want to read her mind to try and figure out what she was feeling, but she was making it completely impossible. Before I could make an attempt at reading her mind, she stood up then proceeded to walk towards me. As she was walking towards me, every fiber of my being seemed to scream 'RUN AWAY! DANGER!', while all she said was, "Hera, I'm going to take Dante into the other room for a moment. We need to discuss something." She didn't even wait for a reply before she grabbed my arm with a vice grip, then dragged me through the Palace until we were more than just a room away.

When we finally stopped, we were in a bathroom on the second floor of Hera's Palace. The girl before me aged herself slightly so that she was now just a bit shorter than me, instead of being a short, little 15 year old girl. She looked like she was now 18 years old, and looked a lot similar to when I left my tent yesterday. This time, however, she was wearing more clothing, which was a plus for me since I didn't feel like jumping her at that moment. "What did you want to talk about, Artemis?" I asked her as I looked her in the eyes. The way she was glaring at me made it clear she was still furious at me for what had happened yesterday. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did with Aphrodite, under the assumption that it was you. I'm also sorry for running away afterwards. I know it wasn't mature, but I had just realized what I had done. If it had been you that I had sex with, then... then you would have lost your hunt. I don't want you to lose the people you love, even if you care about me too. I can't make you choose between the people who love you. They deserve you more than me, so I'm going to do everything I can to stay away from you." I told her as I walked up to her and hugged her. "This is probably for the best. Until I can control my domains, I can't be around you that much, if at all." I continued as I let go of her.

I proceeded to walk away from her, then down to the kitchen were Hera along with Madison and Aphrodite were sitting down, talking to one another. I hadn't been paying attention to what they were talking about, so when I walked into the room, they immediately stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked them as I looked at each of them. After a few moments, Aphrodite was the first one to speak. "How did your talk with Artemis go?" She asked me. From the way she was looking at me, I could tell she already knew. Well, at least knew the gist of what had happened. "I apologized for what had happened and for my running away from her. I told her that I knew what I did was immature, so until I got a better hold of my feelings, I was going to be doing what I could to stay away from her as much as possible." I told her, summing up what had happened in a span of a few moments.

"Do you realize what you just did, Dante?" Aphrodite asked as she looked at me. To be honest, I didn't. I wasn't even thinking as I told Artemis this. I was doing what I could to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. So I wouldn't be the cause for her getting hurt. I shook my head at her question, causing her to sigh deeply. "Think about Artemis' heart. Try to feel what she's feeling right now. You're the God of Love and the person she loves. If you really love her to, then you need to understand what you just said to her." Aphrodite continued. I looked at Hera and Madison, to find that both of them were looking at me like I was an idiot. _Is what I said really that bad? I was just trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, or feel sad if something did happen between us._ I thought to myself as I made an attempt to link both Artemis' and my hearts.

I didn't see her come back down to the kitchen, so she was either still in the bathroom we were in, or she flashed out of the Palace all together. I closed my eyes as I tried to pin-point where she was, but for some reason, I couldn't track her. Either I was failing at being the awesome person I was, or something happened to her. _What's happening to my powers?_ I thought to myself as I tried to locate her again, but to no prevail. I looked back at Aphrodite and Madison and said the only thing that came to my mind at that moment. "I-I can't find Artemis..." I told them, causing their eyes to widen. "What do you mean you can't find her?! I thought you were the God of the Hunt?! Aren't you supposed to be able to sense her since you both share a domain?!" Madison screamed at me as she shot up from her place at the kitchen table. "Come on! We need to get to camp so we can find her!" She exclaimed at she grabbed my hand. I nodded at her as I tried to teleport to the camp, but for some reason, I wasn't able to.

"Come on! We need to go!' Madison screamed at me further, but for some reason, I couldn't teleport. My mind was racing as I tried to figure out why I couldn't teleport and why I couldn't find Artemis. I then tried to teleport to the Throne Room, but found I couldn't do that. "Why can't I teleport?!" I asked myself out loud. "You can't even teleport?!" Madison exclaimed as she looked at me. I honestly had no idea what was going on. I was starting to freak out since I starting to believe I couldn't use my powers. Both Aphrodite and Hera surged forward as they looked at me. I looked between Madison, Aphrodite and Hera as they all stared at me. I then proceeded to run up the stairs and into the bathroom where I had left Artemis, but found that she wasn't there. I could feel my heart racing a million miles an hour as I ran all around the entire Palace, trying to find Artemis. When I couldn't find her in the Palace, I ran past Madison, Aphrodite and my mother to the front door, where I slammed into it as I opened it, then ran outside.

Once I was outside the Palace, I ran to each and every Palace on Olympus, busting down each of the doors in an attempt to find Artemis. Every one of the residents of these Palaces were extremely shocked at my behavior, some going as far as to try and attack me in an attempt to get me out of their Palace. When I had finished going through each and every Palace, I ran into the Throne Room where Hestia was sitting, tending to the Hearth. I looked around the room frantically before figuring that Artemis wasn't there. Within a few moments of running out of the Throne Room, I found myself on the edge of Olympus. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind as I looked down at the city streets beneath Olympus. It was if a part of me was finally afraid of falling, or at least jumping off of this height. I knew that I had jumped from higher distances, but it seemed like if I jumped now, I wouldn't survive.

I completely ignored this fear as I jumped off of Olympus. I wasn't even thinking at this point as I jumped and got ready to shoot out my wings. As I fell, I imagined my wings shooting out of my back, but for some reason, they wouldn't appear. I tried to summon my wings again, and still found that they wouldn't appear. _Something's wrong with me!_ I thought to myself as I continued to fall. I then realized that if I couldn't use my powers, then I was more than likely human. I wasn't a God anymore, nor was I whatever I had been before I became a God. I was now a mortal who was falling from the heavens like a rock. A rock that was going to break as soon as it hit the ground. As the ground got closer and closer to me, I realized that I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die and be without Aphrodite, Madison... and Artemis.

I wanted to be with them. I wanted to apologize to Artemis again. I wanted to hold each of them in my arms again. But, now I was actually going to die. After all this time, I was going to die from falling. Not because of fighting in some big war. Not because I stabbed myself with a blade made to kill me. No, I was dying because I jumped off of Olympus as a mortal. 100% Human. What a momentous occasion for me. As my body hit the pavement on the ground, everyone that was around where my body hit was sent sprawling on the floor since my body had created a small shock wave that caused the ground to shake. I could tell that my legs and arms were broken, also the fact that I couldn't really move my head around suggested I possibly snapped my neck.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from one of the pedestrians as she was possibly the first to see my messed up body. "There's a dead man on the sidewalk!" Another person screamed. Suddenly, the entire area around me erupted in screams along with multiple people calling 911 and the Sheriff's Office. While all of this was going on, I could feel my breathing coming to a slow crawl along with the pain that I had experienced when I couldn't find Artemis and when I had hit the ground going away. This could have been the fact that I had hit my head incredibly hard, causing my pain receptors to be blocked which could have been a blessing in this situation. Within a couple of moments, a couple paramedics came up to my body and began to inspect it.

I could tell they were looking for a pulse and to see if my eyes would dilate, but they didn't. "Jessie, he's dead. Let's put him in the truck and take him to the morgue." A man said as he walked away from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bunch of News Reporters appear, each more than likely talking about my sudden appearance and death. As all of this was happening, I couldn't help but to think about how ironic it was for me to die here. I was evidently supposed to kill the Primordial Gods, but here I was, dying like a human being. I'd gone from Unknown to God Unknown then to a Human Being all in a span of just a couple of days.

While I was watching the News Reporters, I had failed to notice a Police Officer walk up to my body, reaching into my pocket, and pulling out my wallet. While he was looking through my wallet, he pulled out my ID card, then proceeded to check to see if I was the person on the ID card. After a few moments, he sighed. "Damn... this kid was too young to die..." He said as he got up, leaving me as he went up to one of the News Reporters and told them who I was. As my mind was slowing to a crawl, I wondered how Artemis would react to my dying. There was no way she still cared about me after what I did to her. She was going to remember me as someone who was just like the men she preached to her Hunt to hate.

Maybe Aphrodite would miss me. Maybe even Madison, but there was no doubt in my mind that Artemis would hate me. This was probably my punishment for what I had done. To atone for what I did, I had to lose my powers, my immortality, and the person I loved. I even had to lose my life and more than likely be sent to the Fields of Punishment for the rest of my afterlife. "I'm sorry Artemis..." I said out loud as my mind went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER V_

 _MOURNING THE LOSS OF HOPE_

 _~Artemis~_

 _~Throne Room~_

To say that I hated attending meeting with my family would be an understatement. There really wasn't anything that ever happened that mattered. Sure, we would hold a celebration for new Gods and Goddesses every once in a while. We also had parties to celebrate the win of another war against an enemy. But, meetings were usually completely boring. Each of the Gods would scream and bicker with one another and for no apparent reason. It's literally something that's been going on for thousands of years, and yet it never changes. Plus, each of the thing they argue about don't really change either. Although, this meeting was different.

There was something off about Hades, especially since he was the one that called the meeting. Hades _NEVER_ calls a meeting. In fact, he doesn't even do anything at these meetings. Sure, he bickers with his brothers sometimes, but that's because he's incredibly bored here. As I looked around the room, it was obvious everyone was wondering why Hades had called this meeting. "Why did you call this meeting, brother? What's so important that it can't wait until our meeting next month?" Zeus asked, causing Hades to take a deep breath. _Is what he's going to say THAT bad?_ I thought to myself. Hades looked at Aphrodite, then at Hera and Hestia, before finally resting his eyes on me. Whatever he was going to say, it evidently had something to do with the four of us. "Dante Apollyon is dead." Hades said as he continued to look at me.

I could feel the blood leave my body as I heard his words continue to echo in my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hera and Aphrodite pale as they heard what Hades had said. The Throne Room grew dark as the flames from the Hearth died down. Hestia wasn't able to control the warmth in the Throne Room since her emotions were running out of control too. The entire Council was silent as everyone was more than likely shocked to hear those words come from Hades. Especially since our last meeting involved Dante being called immortal. He, unlike the rest of us, would continue to live since he didn't need to be prayed to. No one needed to remember him for him to be able to continue to live.

But, here he was, saying that a man that could rival Lady Chaos herself, was dead. "His death is all over the news. A bunch of mortals saw him fall from somewhere high, causing the ground beneath him to crack. When a couple of the mortals checked his a pulse, they found none." Hades told us, his eyes still locked onto mine. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I clenched my fists as hard as I could. My heart felt like it was breaking as my only thoughts were on Dante dying. Earlier that morning, he had told me he wanted to stay away from me. He said that he couldn't be around me if he couldn't control his emotions. My heart broke when I heard his words then, but hearing that he had died... it was worse. It meant that I could never be with him again. I couldn't handle it anymore. I could feel my tears fall as I got off of my throne and ran up to Hades, pulling him off of his throne and getting ready to punch him.

"Bring him back! Bring Dante back!" I screamed at him as I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I didn't want to think that Dante was dead. I wouldn't allow it. I would kill Thanatos just to bring Dante back. No one would keep him from me. "I can't!" Hades exclaimed as he flinched away from me. I let go of him after he said this. I looked at him as I asked him one word. "Why." I looked directly at him as I felt the Throne Room heat up again. This heat wasn't caused by the Hearth, but it seemed like it was coming from me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned to look at the person trying to stop me, I found that Aphrodite as well as Hera and Hestia were there, looking at me with their eyes brimming with tears as well. "He's not in the Underworld. His soul was dragged into Tartarus as soon as he died. I tried to go to Tartarus myself to get him, but Styx isn't letting me through. All of the entrances to Tartarus have been closed off as well, so I don't know what to do. I came here to tell the Council in hopes of one of us finding a solution to this problem." Hades said. I looked back at him and for the first time, I realized that Hades cared about Dante too. Dante was more than likely a son to him. Despite his inability to say what he feels, Hades must have really cared for Dante. Especially since he tried to go to Tartarus as soon as he found out Dante was in there. He tried to go there without telling anyone, just so he could get Dante.

"I'm sorry." I told him softly. I felt like an idiot for threatening him to do something he had already tried to do. "We need to hurry and find a way to bring Dante back from Tartarus. He's our only hope against the Primordials. If we cannot get him, then we as well as the Earth will surely parish." Athena said. Her voice had cracked when she spoke, and as I looked at her, I seriously believed she cared about Dante just like Aphrodite, Madison and myself. Everyone voiced their agreements before Hera, Aphrodite, Hestia and I got into our thrones and proceeded with trying to find a way to bring Dante back from Tartarus. We spent the rest of the day, as well as most of the night trying to come up with a way that could help us, but no one could come up with a solid plan. Everything we tried to come up with rode on whether or not we could get inside Tartarus, but we couldn't. Even if we died, we weren't brought to Tartarus, which I had tried on Apollo, but after a few moments, he teleported back to the Throne Room, completely pissed off. Although, it brought up a question as to why Thanatos allowed Apollo to reform so quickly.

It should have taken years for a God to reform, but Apollo did so within a few moments of dying. After some time, even Apollo started to question why he had come back so quickly. When no one was able to come up with a good idea, Zeus ended our meeting and said that if anyone thought of something before our meeting tomorrow, we needed to call an emergency meeting right away. Our top priority at that moment was to find Dante before the Primordials came to attack us in five years. When I got back to my camp, I decided to tell the girls what had happened to Dante. Quite a few of them were devastated, while a some of the were unsure as to how they should feel about the situation. I told them about what the Gods were trying to do and that I would be called to a meeting everyday until we were able to get Dante out of Tartarus.

After I had told them everything, besides what had happened this morning and yesterday between Dante and I, I told them to go to bed since it was getting late. When a majority of the hunters had left, Madison stayed behind to talk to me. "Milady..." Madison said as she walked up to me. I could tell that she had been crying and that she was still going to cry. To be fair, I was devastated about Dante dying too. As soon as I was alone, I was more than likely going to cry myself to sleep, if I even could sleep with Dante being gone. "What is it Madison?" I asked her softly. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, especially since she's been in love with him longer than I have.

She grew up with him in a sense and I knew that she joined the Hunt because Dante had gotten together with Grace. I also knew that Madison saw what happened to him as a chance to finally be with him and to make him happy. She wanted to be there for him when the person he thought loved him wasn't. "I think Dante d-died because he was a m-mortal." She told me as she started to cry even more. What she had just said shocked me. There was no way he could have been a mortal. From what I as well as the rest of the Gods knew about him, he was never mortal. He wasn't even a true demi-god. He was, or at least could have been something other than a God.

From what we knew, at least from what he and Aphrodite told us, his powers were awakened at an early age. Although, Aphrodite had known about Dante since his birth, even she wasn't able to say what Dante was. No one knew exactly why Aphrodite had been drawn to watch Dante since his birth, but she did. It could have been the fates that made her watch him, yet they haven't said anything about it, so again, no one knows exactly what he is... or was. "After he talked to you at Hera's Palace, Aphrodite wanted him to feel how you had felt when he said he had to stay away from you. When he tried to find where you had gone and couldn't track you, he tried to teleport here. When he wasn't able to do that, he ran around the Palace so he could try to find you, but when he couldn't, he ran outside and started going into everyone's Palace on Olympus. He went everywhere on Olympus to find you, but after leaving the Throne Room, Aphrodite, Hera and I lost him..." Madison finished as she started to cry more.

"We tried to teleport to here, or to one of the Schools, but we couldn't find him... Then when Aphrodite and Hera got called to go to the meeting... I knew something had happened to Dante..." She told me as she sank to the ground, holding herself as if she was trying to imagine Dante holding her. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her as I felt the tears I had held start to overwhelm me. Last night, I cried myself to sleep because Dante had sex with Aphrodite under the impression that she was me. He then ran away from his tent, his own home, because he felt guilty about what he had done.

I knew he was thinking about what would have happened if I was the one he had sex with. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, or anyone he cared about. Yet, this morning my mind was racing as I tried to think of ways to get him to come back, but when he said he had to stay away from me until he could control his emotions, it hurt me. It felt like he was telling me that he was never going to be around me just because of my Hunt. He was trying to do what he thought was right so that I could keep them.

After a while of Madison and I crying on one another's shoulders, we both went to bed. After two hours of trying to sleep on my bed, I decided to go to Dante's tent so I could sleep on his bed. I wanted to surround myself with the things he owned before he died. It was like if I did this, I could trick myself into believing he would come back. When I got to his tent, I walked inside and over to his bed where I found the cuffs that I made him put on the first day he came here. I wasn't sure as to how they got off of him since he said only I could take them off, but here they were, lying on his bed. I picked them up then took them over to his desk before I went over to where he had left his sweater on the ground. I grabbed his sweater and a pair of his pants, then put them on before I got onto his bed. I wrapped myself in his blankets as well as grabbed a couple of his pillows and laid them along side me so that I could sleep next to them.

I wasn't sure how long it took, but before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I ended up dreaming about being with Dante again. The two of us going on dates like he did with Aphrodite as well as sleeping with one another. I also dreamed about Dante and I having kids of our own. Each of them growing up to be a lot like him. It was weird, but our two little girls looked a lot like me with some of his traits such as his eyes, his hair color, and some of his abilities. Every moment I spent with our children felt amazing. Sure, there were times when we fought and I'd have Dante repair the destroyed parts of our house, but most of the time, life was amazing.

My hunters would come to see my two daughters almost everyday as they grew up. Then, when my daughters were around the age of 10, they decided to join the Hunt. Although they weren't Goddesses, they took after their dad on the fact that they were already immortal. I ended up giving them my blessing, which made it to where they stayed at the age of 10. Dante was still the Guardian as well as the God of the Hunt, which made it to where he spent a majority of his time with us, especially after our two little girls became hunters themselves. As the years went on, we would all go on missions with one another, tracking down monsters as well as helping rescue maidens who would end up joining the hunt. It was amazing that none of my girls died. Although, that was mainly because of Dante since he wasn't allowing anyone to harm them.

Near the end, my dream shifted to showing Dante running around, trying to find me and our two little girls. He was screaming our names as he ran around. He stopped for a few moments, and I got the sense he was trying to pin-point our location. When he wasn't able to, he tried to teleport to our campsite, but even that didn't work. So, he ran around Olympus in an attempt to try and find us in our Palace, but we weren't there. I tried to call out to him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I could hear my little girls scream, "Daddy! We're here!" But, he still couldn't hear us. Finally, it showed him jumping from Olympus and trying to make his wings appear, but even they wouldn't work. For a brief moment, it was like time stood still as he fell. The three of us started to scream at Dante as he fell, screaming for someone to help him. Nothing happened. No one came to save him as he plummeted to his death. I closed my eyes tight because I couldn't watch him die. I _wouldn't_ watch him die.

After a few moments, I heard a loud _CRACK_ as I assumed it was Dante hitting the ground. When I heard people screaming, I knew they had just found my dead husband and the father of my two girls. Suddenly, we were in front of Dante as he looked through us and at the News Reporters who were talking about his death. I could see multiple people come up to him, check his breathing and heartbeat, before they left. Finally, another person came up and grabbed his wallet, looking at it for a brief moment before saying, "Damn... this kid's too young to die..." before walking away. As I looked at Dante's messed up figure, I wanted to vomit. His arms and legs were twisted at odd angles with bones poking out of his skin, his back was obviously snapped because the lower half of it was twisted to far for it to be fine, and finally, his head was split open with blood seeping from the back of it.

For a split second, I thought he could see me as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Artemis..." Immediately after he had said this, I started to scream as I wished I was dead. If he was dead, then I didn't want to live. I couldn't life without him. As I screamed, I noticed that the ground beneath me started to shake violently as large cracks started to appear on the surface before opening up and swallowing everything around it.

As I continued to scream, I noticed a bright glow emit from me, expanding outwards until it was a yard all the way around me, then started to slowly creep back inside me. When the bright light was back inside me, I couldn't see anything around me because of how dark it was. It was as if I was in a black-hole that had sucked in all of the light around it. I could still feel the cracks of the ground where Dante had landed, but since I had stopped screaming, I could feel my throat, head, and heart ache. _'Do you truly wish to die since you are without the man you love?'_ A voice asked me. I couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but I didn't care. "Yes. Without Dante, there isn't a reason for me to live. I can't be without him." I told the voice immediately. I could hear a malicious laugh emanating from all around me as I assume this is what the voice wanted to hear. _'Then release all of that power inside of you. Destroy the people that had taken him from you. Destroy the fates, the Gods, the Titans, and the Primordials. Destroy even Chaos herself for allowing him to be taken from you.'_ The voice said.

I let out a scream that seemed to pierce the darkness that had enveloped me, causing all of the light that had gone inside of me to suddenly explode outwards. As the light shot out of me, it seemed as though I was like a Super Nova that was releasing all of it's energy before becoming a black-hole. All around me, I could sense the destruction that I had caused from screaming and letting out all of my energy. When the world became dark once again, I started to weep for Dante's death. "Why did he have to die...?" I asked aloud, knowing that no one was there the answer me. I had destroyed everything because I lost Dante. Within the years I had known him, I went from respecting him, to acknowledging him as a better man, to liking him, then to finally loving him more than anything else.

"Artemis..." Dante's voice whispered softly in my ear. The warmth of his breath seemed all to real for it to be apart of my dream. "I'll always be there for you. Nothing can change that. Not even death." He seemed to whisper in my ear. I woke up screaming in Dante's bed as I was trying to reach out to grab him. I really thought he was here, calling to me as I slept. I immediately got up and started searching his room frantically in an attempt to find him, but I began to realize that he was dead. He wasn't going to be coming back, at least not until I was able to find him and bring him back.

Over the next five years, every night I slept in Dante's bed while in his clothes, every night I dreamed the same dream, and every morning I woke up trying to grab him as I screamed his name. My days were filled with endless searches for him as well as meetings about trying to get into Tartarus to find him, but after three years, we couldn't just continue with making plans, we had to act. We did almost everything we could to get into Tartarus, but when we could, he wasn't there. The people who had wanted to look for him became less and less as it was getting closer to the day the Primordials would attack us. Soon enough, it got to the point where even Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia and I began to lose hope in trying to find him. We didn't know if he had been reincarnated or if his soul was destroyed after he died.

My hope in finding him had gone down so much, that for an entire week, I wouldn't get out of Dante's bed. I would wake up screaming, then cry myself back to sleep before repeatedly waking up then crying myself back to sleep again and again. Even while I was asleep my tears would continue to flow from my eyes. I honestly didn't know what to do at that point since I'd given up on changing my appearance to look like I was able to get a restful night's sleep, which left me with my normal clothes, a rat's nest for Auburn hair, and my silver eyes which were always puffy now. My skin was slowly losing it's glow as my energy became minimal. This was pretty much what was happening with Madison, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera and Athena. At first, I was surprised that Aphrodite allowed herself to look like the rest of us who were trying to find Dante since she always cared about her appearances, but I wondered if Dante was the reason she was doing that. Or, at least because she had lost someone she cared about that caused her to always make sure she looked her best. It was as if Dante's absence had left her without that person she needed, although that was how I felt.

When the moment came for us to defend against the Primordials attack, they were relentless. We had called a truce with the Titans as well as the Giants in an attempt to defeat them, but we could barely survive their first attack. Even though we had them numbered 10 to 1, we were still losing. We had every God, Goddess, Demi-god, mythological creature, Giant and Titan in our army, while they just had a couple of the Primordials themselves. Primordials were extremely powerful beings, especially since they had the Primordial God Chronos on their side. We may have had the Titan of Time on our side, but they had the Primordial God of Time, who was a lot more powerful than our Titan. Every time they would attack us, it was as if they were toying with us. No one died, or at least were dead for that long. The demi-gods and a few of the Giants, Titans and Gods were too injured to fight while those who died where only dead for an entire day.

After an entire month of this, one of the Primordials came into our base on Olympus and told us they were going to wipe all of us out since they'd lost their interest in playing with us. When the Primordial Goddess said that, it was clear we stood no chance against them. Even with them toying with us, we didn't stand a chance and here they were, telling us they were done playing around. Our next battle would be our last. When the Goddess had left, everyone present in the room stayed silent. No one could say anything about what had just happened. No one could make a plan that would help them survive another day. After a few moments, all of the Gods and Goddesses present in the Throne Room left and went to meet their army to tell them the bad news.

Everyone was silent after the news about what the Primordial Goddess had said had gotten around. No one knew when they were going to die, but they were all going to die. That much was clear to everyone. I ended up giving each and every one of my hunters a hug for the last time. It was excruciating to see each and everyone of them try to hold in the fear they had for the Primordials threat. I ended up teleporting back to Dante's tent to grab his sweater before I died. This was the only thing that was his that I wanted to keep on me until I died. When I got back to my hunters, I thought I heard a hurried voice that belonged to Athena. ' _Artemis! I need to talk to you! I think I have something that can help us! I already told Hera, Hestia, and Aphrodite. Also, bring Madison! Meet me in the Throne Room now!'_ Athena had told me telepathically.

I didn't understand what she meant by 'help us', but I've never heard her speak so frantically. Whatever it was, she really needed to tell me. But, why did I need to bring Madison? Also, why didn't she tell the other Gods about this? What about the Titans and Giants too? I decided to ignore those obvious questions while I walked up to Madison who was holding her knees as her face was buried in them. I knelt down and picked her up then teleported to the Throne Room. When we arrived at the Throne Room, I could see that everyone Athena had said she talked to had arrived. Despite the blank stares from everyone, Athena began to speak frantically to each and every one of us. "I think I know where Dante is!" She screamed at everyone.

As soon as she did this, I felt Madison immediately shoot her head towards the Goddess of Wisdom. Everyone's eyes were trained on Athena, waiting for her to say something about what she knew. "No one knows where Nyx is." She continued, taking a breath as she waited for everyone to get what she was saying, sadly, I had no idea what she was trying to say. "So?" I asked. "What does she have to do with Dante?" I continued, causing Athena to let out a deep sigh. "All of the other Primordial Gods are here, right?" She asked, to which I nodded. "Then why isn't Nyx here? She's the Primordial Goddess of Night, yet she isn't here. Her brother's here, and yet she isn't. Also, since Nyx is a Primordial, she can go anywhere she wants. Even Tartarus. Since we can't find Dante in Tartarus, wouldn't it be extremely likely that Nyx took him?" Athena told me, and I couldn't help but to admire the way she was thinking.

He very well could have been taken by her, but for what purpose? Since Nyx isn't in this fight, is she supposed to be keeping him hostage, or is she keeping him away from the fight because he's mortal? We don't know everything about him, so could it be likely that Dante was a Primordial? He wasn't a Titan, or a normal God. He wasn't even a mortal or demi-god, so what was he? Who where Dante's parents?

~ Madison~

When Lady Athena had said that Dante may have been with Nyx, I felt my heart sank. This sinking feeling wasn't as bad when I first heard that he died, or even the excruciating pain I felt in my heart, throat and head the days after his death. Lady Artemis hadn't been to her tent since his death, and I assumed that she had gone to his tent-house so she sleep on his bed. I wanted to do the same thing, but I couldn't face Artemis since his death. We barely talked to one another since then, and as much as that hurt too, I realized that she and I may not talk to one another again. We may have been sisters, both born from our mothers and father Zeus, but with the death of the person we both loved... it left a rift between us.

Lady Aphrodite and Lady Hestia would visit me periodically to check up on me and to see how I was doing, but I didn't get better. I was barely eating as well as sleeping more and more. I was also in my tent quite a bit, crying every moment I was awake until I finally went back to sleep. The few times I did eat were only because of Lady Hestia because she would summon food for me to eat. Even as I looked around at everyone present for Athena's theory, I knew that like me, they wanted to go find Nyx and get him back. "If she hasn't been seen, and if she's not at the Temple of Night in Tartarus... then where is she?" Hestia asked as she continued to look at Athena. Artemis let me out of her arms as she walked up to Athena. Her fists were balled, and for a split moment, I thought she was going to punch her.

"I believe asking Chaos would be the best course of action. Since she's the Creator of Everything, she would more than likely know where Dante is." Athena said as she looked down at Artemis who was walking up to her in the form of a 18 year old, while Athena looked like she was at least 25 years old. There was about 4 inches in their height differences, but I'm sure that if Artemis was going to punch her, even if she was in her Godly height, Artemis would find a way of beating her. "How...?" Artemis said softly, with her head hung low. "She then looked directly at Athena, and I could tell that there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"How do we..." She was about to continue before someone else began to speak. The person had a feminine voice which also seemed to radiate power as she spoke. "Pray to me? That's easy, don't." The woman said, causing me to turn around to see a woman with jet-black hair, black eyes, and pale skin that appeared to radiate slightly. The woman was also wearing a long, black dress that could have swallowed all of the light in the room we were in. "Lady Chaos?!" I heard Athena exclaim as she knelt down. I looked around at the other Goddesses, and found that all of them besides Artemis had bowed to the sudden arrival. Artemis had just begun to glare at the woman standing in front of all of us as if she was the enemy.

Before I knew what was happening, Artemis rushed forward and tried to punch Chaos in the face, only to find that her fist was stuck a few inches from her face. Artemis then tried to use her other hand to punch Chaos, but found that the same thing happened again. "I know you're angry with me about Dante, but I swear on the River Styx I didn't know he was going to become mortal." Chaos told Artemis as thunder followed her statement. After a few moments, with nothing happening, Artemis pulled her fists from the barrier, still glaring at Chaos. By know, everyone was already standing up and looking between Artemis and Chaos. "I know where Dante is, but I must ask that you don't make an attempt at trying to find Nyx. Right now, he's in a Mother – Son bonding moment. I also ask that you go back and fight since my children are attacking your Army. Trust me when I say this, Dante will come back. Tartarus wasn't able to hold his soul for long because of his being devoted to all of you. When Tartarus tried to fight Dante himself, he didn't back down. He told Tartarus that even death wouldn't keep him from seeing the people he loves." Chaos said.

I'm pretty sure she winked at Artemis as if there was some kind of secret between the two Goddesses. Then, suddenly Chaos disappeared, leaving the five of us still staring at where she just was. "What was that about, Artemis?" Athena asked as I assumed she had noticed what had happened between the two of them. "It's nothing, let's go. The Army's in trouble." Artemis replied before flashing out of the room. "Can someone help me get back? I think she left without realizing she left me." I said as I looked at the other Goddesses. Hestia walked up to me, smiling at me gently before she placed a hand on my shoulder then causing flames to erupt around us. I thought the flames were going to hurt, but they actually felt as though they were melting my fears away.

Within a split second, the flames disappeared, leaving Hestia and I standing in the back of an all out war between the Armies of Olympus and the Army of Primordials. As I looked at all of the people getting thrown aside as a couple of the Primordials walked towards us, I ran to a tent just a few yards from where Hestia and I had traveled to, grabbing a bow with a bunch of arrows and a couple of knives before running outside of the tent and firing the arrows fused with electricity at one of the Primordials. The man I was firing at didn't even seem to notice the arrows as they just bounced off of his skin. Hestia, on the other hand, was trying to blast him with Greek fire, but even as he was engulfed in flames, he didn't seem to care. Within a split second, the man went from being a few yards away from Hestia to holding her by the neck, strangling her to death.

As soon as I saw his hands around her neck, I immediately surged forward in an attempt to help Hestia. However, as soon as I began to slash at the Primordial, he used one of his hands and grabbed me by my neck before squeezing both of us. I tried to shake my body and claw at his hand squeezing my neck, but it wasn't working. I looked over to Hestia and watched as the life seemed to leave her eyes. As Hestia was dying, I could feel my breath become shallow as my vision blurred. I knew that I was dying from a lack of oxygen. Suddenly, my vision turned black as I felt my arms drop to my side.

~3rd Person~

Artemis and Athena both watched as their army was being destroyed by the Primordials. When they had arrived, the found that the Primordials were massacring everyone they fought. Suddenly, Artemis surged forward as she caught sight of a large, burly man towering over her fallen hunters. Two of them were in the middle of being pulled apart by the man while the others were on the ground, unconscious. When the man saw Artemis, he smiled at her menacingly before dropping the two hunters in his hands, causing the hunters to hit the ground, groaning loudly. She lept forward, about to slash down at the Primordial who had attacked her Hunters, but before her knives could connect, the man grew bigger and wrapped one hand all the way around her before beginning to squeeze her. As her vision began to blur, Artemis took notice of a large, flaming golden spear that lodged itself in the Primordial's shoulder.

He dropped Artemis with a loud scream, reaching over and pulling the spear out of his shoulder. He looked around a bit before locking eyes with Athena who was wielding her golden shield along with her golden helm. Athena charged the Primordial and as she closed in on him, she pulled a short sword from her shield and began to slash at the man, causing small cuts to appear on his skin before healing themselves. Artemis watched in fascination as her sister was striking the Primordial she had failed to cut even once with her silver daggers. Within a few seconds, Artemis' breathing became normal just as Athena was thrown past her and into another Primordial who simply punched her a few times, causing her to drop to the ground in a bloody heap.

Artemis then summoned another pair of silver hunting knives before she charged to primordial again, only to be struck down by a 7 foot arrow. The arrow went directly through her stomach, forcing her to lie on the ground as her golden ichor began to flow from her new wound. The woman that had declared the Primordials were going to finish them off, stood before her, wielding a large bow that she knew was used to strike her down. Artemis turned her head to look away from the woman and at the people who were lying all around her. She could spot her twin, Apollo, looking at her as the life began to leave his eyes. Next to him, she found Zeus trying to desperately crawl over to Hera with tears in his eyes. All around her, there were people all on the verge of death. Some trying to desperately get to their loved ones, while others weren't able to move.

Suddenly, she was forced to look at the Primordial who had shot her as the arrow was pulled from her, causing her to scream in agony. The arrow's serrated edges had caught on her intestines and were pulling them out. The pain she was experiencing was too much as tears streamed down her eyes. Both her head and chest were pounding as she watched in horror as her intestines were pulled from her stomach. As soon as the Primordial had stopped pulling out her intestines, she grabbed an arrow and pointed it at Artemis' face, getting ready to shoot. "NO!" A voice that seemed to emanate throughout the entire battlefield, screamed. Artemis was sure she'd heard that voice before, but as her eyes became heavy, her thoughts drifted to a scene before her. Her two daughters opening their arms, waiting for her. And, her dead husband standing behind them, smiling at her warmly as he said, "I've waited for thousands of years to see you, Arty. Let's go home." As she felt herself drift towards her family, she felt the ground shake before everything stopped. She could no longer feel anything around her. Instead, her mind was silent as she began to drift from consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, this is Dante Apollyon5680,

Now, I know that many of you may be busy, but I have a request for you. If you're able to, will you leave a review for this, or any of the other books I'm writing? I also appreciate anyone who favorites one of these books because it makes it easier for me to understand that more people want to read it. If I can have at least one person leave me a review for one of these books, saying whether or not they like it and why the may or may not like it, then I can continue writing, even if it's just for one person. Although, the more people that review or favorite a book, I will spend more time writing chapters for that book than I will one the others. I'm not saying I won't continue writing chapters for other books, but books that I feel people enjoy more will be a top priority and I will make an attempt to update at least every two days.

Again, I understand if you can't leave a review, but I would still appreciate it whether it's good or bad. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'll try to get a chapter out for each of these by the end of the week, if not sooner.

Sincerely,

Dante Apollyon5680


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER VI_

 _CELEBRATION AND A PROMISE_

~Dante~

Before I went back to Earth, a little more dead than alive, I was with my mother, Nyx. After I fell from Olympus and died on the street, looking directly at Artemis and two little girls, I was sent straight to Tartarus. I had a feeling that I was going to be sent there, but it was still a little bit of a shock since I was a mortal being sent to Tartarus, instead of the Fields of Punishment or something else along those lines. I ended up spending a little over 3,000 years in Tartarus before I was able to leave. Well, leave by being kidnapped by one of the Primordials who was evidently my mother. During my time in Tartarus, I used what little fighting skills I had to survive for as long as I could and make it towards the Gates of Tartarus and the Mortal Realm. Before I was kidnapped by my mother, I was at the Gates, but I wasn't able to just leave since Tartarus made a point to attack me.

"Why do you keep fighting, Dante? What's the point in fighting any longer? You're nothing but an insignificant mortal now, and yet you're going to fight me? The physical embodiment of the Pit? For what? Just to go see a couple of girls who're going to die in a few years?" Tartarus said as he had towered over me. He'd used a long, pitch-black spear to slam me against the side of one of the large mountains in Tartarus. The thing that sucked the most about this spear and the mountain he had just slammed me against was whenever my skin touched them, it would feel as thought a part of my soul was being ripped out of my body. The feeling was intensified by the fact that being in Tartarus, especially as a mortal, was a death sentence. Everyday, I was struggling with the poisonous air that I had to breath in order to somewhat survive.

It took me about an hour straight of fighting Tartarus to finally beat him. Although, it was only due to the fact that I'd gone berserk when he said that the women I loved were going to be used as sex slaves, being used to satisfy the needs of the Primordials until they were done with them. He even made a point in forcing me to see a hallucination of what he was going to do to them after I died. This had caused something to snap inside of me, which I didn't realize what had happened until I felt myself sucking all of his power out of him like a vampire. When I finally became aware of the fact that Tartarus was now dead, I got off of him to find that he was turning to a black ash before melting into the ground.

When the fight was done, I thought I was going to be able to settle down, but for some reason, I knew something was wrong. Something inside of me had changed while I was down here for 3,000 years. I didn't think about it for too long because I just wanted to go see the three women I loved with all of my being. Sure, I wanted to see my mothers, as well as Athena since I thought she was beautiful and incredibly smart, but I also wanted to see Madison, Aphrodite and especially Artemis. I wasn't aloud to sleep in Tartarus because of the fact that if I did, I would have been struck down be any of the monsters who happened to be passing by, or even by Tartarus himself. I didn't know why the Titans and Giants were all gone, but I knew that if they were siding with the Primordials, I would have to fight them too.

When I had been about to push open the Gates of Tartarus, a woman appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She had long, pitch-black hair that went down to her ass, pale skin, dark brown eyes and appeared to be around the age of 24 years old. She was a bit shorter than me, especially since I was about 6' 4'', and had a very curvaceous body. She wore a long, black dress as well as a see-through black veil that didn't do very well to hide her face. Honestly, she was pretty, but besides that, I wasn't attracted to her. I still had my eyes on three, beautiful women possibly waiting for me in the Mortal Realm.

"Hello, Dante." The woman began in a sweet voice. Her facial expression showed that she disliked me, but her eyes had a slight gleam to them that betrayed her. "How do you know me?" I asked her, getting ready to draw my Tartarus stone knife. It may have hurt to use it, but it was far better than not having a weapon at all. At least with this weapon, I wasn't having my soul ripped out of me. I just felt as though my entire body was being boiled from the inside out, which in the long run was a bit better than not having a soul.

I could see her mouth twitch as if she wanted to smile, but was forcing herself not to. "I've been watching you since your birth." She said, her voice trailing off as if she had been remembering pleasant. "I know the challenges you've face. I know the heartbreak you've endured. I know all the things you've done in the name of protecting the ones you care about. I even remember your Grandpa. It's sad he had to fade, but dad always had a plan for everything." She told me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at what she had said. _Why do so many immortals watch me? Don't they have anything better to do? Also, how does this woman know so much about me? And, why did she call Grandpa 'Dad'?_ I thought to myself, but became surprised when the woman answered my thoughts.

"It's a mother's job to watch over her child, Dante. You may have Hestia and Hera as your adoptive mothers, but I'm your birth mother. I wish I could have given you a better life, but Chaos and your Grandfather wouldn't allow it. They always knew how your life would turn out. They told me to watch you and wait until this moment to speak to you. You don't know how much I wanted to speak to my baby boy." The woman said as she rushed towards me. I was too stunned to do, or say anything as the woman came up to me and began crying. After a little over an hour, the woman pulled back with tears still flowing from her eyes. "I'm Nyx, The Primordial Goddess of Night and you Dante Apollyon are the Son of Night. You don't have a specific term for what you are since you don't have a biological father and you have the ability to do whatever Chaos can, which doesn't make you a Primordial, a God, a Titan, or even a Giant. You are the one good thing that came out of my Primordial existence." She said before placing her hand on my shoulder and teleporting me somewhere inside a large, black palace filled with dim, blue fire blazers around the room we were in.

"Where are we?" I asked her. She just smiled at me warmly and said one thing. "Home." After that, I spent the next 60,000 years getting stronger and spending time with my mother. She had told me that since I was mortal again, I wouldn't be able to receive my gift until I'd grown strong enough for my body to handle it. Every day, I did yoga, meditated, ran 10 miles, and trained my body and mind until I could do things that most mortal would have been able to do, if only they lived as long as I had and did the things I did everyday without fail. These things included being able to manipulate the elements, summon anything I desired, and separate my body and soul from one another. I could also control other people and make them do anything I wanted with just a thought. As far as I knew, I was practically back to where I was before being forced to wear those cuffs by Artemis, which from what I was told, had been sent to my bed when I died...great.

There was a possibility that when I got back, and after I killed the Primordials, that I would be forced to wear those cuffs again, which I really didn't want to do. Nyx than began to walk up to me as I sat in my throne in our Palace. My throne was right next to hers, which was nice since I had to rule over some of her subjects, most of whom dismissed me since I was a mortal. Soon, however, they began to listen to me as I was able to provide sound advice to solve some of their problems as well as being able to take them in physical fights.

Since my arrival in Tartarus, and my arrival in the Land of Night, I've counted the days until the Primordials were supposed to attack us. I'd also kept a close eye on all of the people I cared about. People like Artemis, Aphrodite, Madison, Hestia, and Hera. I made an attempt to keep an eye on my friends from camp, but they were doing most of the same things. As it had turned out, some of them were seriously mourning my death, which I didn't think would happen. I'd also watched as most of the Gods began to stop trying to find a way to get me back. Hell, even the people I was in love with stopped... to a degree. Sure, they made an attempt, but as the five years for them grew closer, the people I loved began to grow more and more depressed.

What hurt the most about watching them was when I'd witness them each having nightmares about me. Or, when they'd start to starve themselves because of me. It especially hurt when I wasn't allowed to go back to the Mortal Realm just because I wasn't able to handle my power that was being given back to me by my mother. I'm sure that Artemis and the others didn't notice, but my body had disappeared and was brought to the Land of Night so that I could have a physical body while I was here. I watched Artemis have dreams and nightmares every night about my death.

After years with my mother, I'd been able to project myself into her dreams so that I could tell her that death wouldn't stop me from being with her. I may have been gone for five years to them, but to me, it was a lot longer. It was long enough to make it to where I was older then she was... a lot older than she was.

I was glade, however, when my mother came into the throne room and told me that I was going to be able to receive my Grandpa's gift. Which just meant she was going to shoot a dark ray of energy straight into my chest and practically try to kill me in the process. The pain that had come with the ray of energy being shot into me was a lot more than that of when I had become a God. As I was being tortured by her, I began to think that if this was happening, similar to when I was becoming a God, then would it mean I was becoming a God again? Or, was I just getting all of my powers back?

I didn't receive a reply, though, because as she finished, she placed a hand on my shoulder, kissed my forehead, before teleporting me to a large battlefield where I found Giants, Titans, Demi-Gods as well as Gods themselves being brutally beaten by the Primordials. However, as my eyes scanned the battlefield, I took notice of five women on the verge of death by the hands of a few of the Primordials, which caused my mind to begin to race as I tried to figure a way that I could save them. However, when I saw a female Primordial standing over a brutally beaten and near dead Artemis, whose intestines were hanging out of her stomach, I immediately began to run towards them after I let out an ear piercing scream. "NO!" I said as I ran towards the Primordial pointing her bow at Artemis.

While I ran towards them, I took notice that as I was running, the ground began to shake with every step I took. Within a split second, as the arrow was shot towards Artemis' face, I grabbed it just before it hit her than took the Primordial by the face and shoved the arrow directly down her throat, causing the arrow to stick out of her ass. I then used my ability over time to make my body move three times as fast as everything else was.

I then threw the Primordial I had just killed at another Primordial holding Hera as he was getting ready to pull in apart. This caused the Primordial to drop her, to which I ran up and grabbed her before she hit the ground. I then shot upwards, with Hera in my left arm, and used my right arm to rip the Primordial's throat out, then shoved my hand down his throat and sent a flow of black fire into his stomach. When I stepped back from the Primordial, he began to catch fire before burning to a bunch of silver ash. I then laid Hera down before sprinting towards the Primordial holding Hestia and Madison, looking as they were both on the verge of death. I shot my hand into the being's back, holding onto his spine before I burnt him from the inside out, just like the one before him.

The two women fell to the floor, coughing slowly before I placed a hand on their temples, using a bit of my energy to make them sleep while I went to finish off the other Primordials. When I got to a Primordial holding Athena, I grabbed both of his shoulders and ripped him apart, causing him to crumble into silvery ash. Finally, I snapped my fingers, causing the other Primordials to catch fire before turning into the silvery ash that accompanied their death. As I looked at the carnage that had unfurled while I was gone, I snapped my fingers once again, causing all of my energy to shoot out of my body and into each and everyone of the beings lying on the ground.

Soon enough, the Giants, Titans, Demi-Gods, as well as the Gods began to wake up. Most of them looked around, trying to figure out what had happened, while I stared at the people who were one of the last ones to wake up, completely healed. When their eyes locked onto me, I could tell they didn't know what to do and truth be told, neither did I. My heart was racing too much for me to do anything besides look at them. However, someone I didn't expect was the first to run up and hug me...

"Dante!" Zeus exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me and began to squeeze the life out of me. I could feel my eyes start to bulge from my eye sockets as the King of the Gods was possibly trying to kill me without seeming like he was trying to. Next, more and more people started to rush towards me as each and every one of them was either hugging me, kissing me, or doing both. Luckily, none of the men had kissed me on the lips, so that was good, but quite a few of them made me think they were more into me now that I had practically brought them back from the dead. When all of that died down, I noticed a couple of people push past my crowd of adoring fans and before I knew it, I felt four hands slap me individually, causing my face to hit the ground, leaving a good imprint of it, just in case someone wanted to know what had happened here.

Before I had time to react to this, I was quickly pulled back up and hugged by someone so hard, I heard and felt an audible crack come from my spine and my rib cage. With my eyes still closed from being slapped into the ground, I felt a pair of lips press into mine, and when I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of someone I had no idea cared about me. This had even elicited gasps from everyone around us, besides a couple of the women who seemed to already know about this girl's feelings for me. The woman before me had long, dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, bright, steely grey eyes, sun kissed skin, a few freckles adorning her cheeks and various places on her shoulders, and luscious red lips.

"A-Athena?!" I exclaimed as I looked at the mother of my ex-girlfriend. The Goddess in question just looked at me, then at everyone else around us, then back at me as her face began to redden. She then opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, which was only adding to the awkwardness of the whole situation. As I stared at Athena, who for some reason was still holding me, I heard an audible chuckle erupt from Zeus' lips before quite a few people started laughing at what had just happened. These people being a few Gods such as Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Apollo and Hermes. There were Titans, Giants, and a lot of Demi-Gods laughing at us. The only ones who weren't laughing were Grace, Heracles, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia, Artemis' hunters, and the children of Athena. There were a few others who weren't laughing, or at least smiling at this new development, but the only ones that really mattered at that moment where them.

My eyes began to dart towards a couple of the women who weren't smiling at me, but were giving me a death stare. By far, the most prominent of these stares was Artemis', who being a Virgin Man-hating Goddess most of her existence, could really strike fear into anyone. I was pretty sure that even Chaos herself would have a hard time under Artemis' stare. _Wait..._ I thought to myself. _Is Aphrodite dragging a finger across her neck?! She's going to kill me!_ I screamed in my head as I began to sweat profusely. Zeus walked up to me and Athena, swatting my back as he let out a hearty chuckle. "Now that the war is over, let us all go to Olympus and celebrate! We're all in need of some down time for what we all did here today! I believe I don't just speak for myself when I say this, but I would like us all to put aside our differences and celebrate with one another. Whether we be Giants, Demi-Gods, Titans, or Gods, we all deserve to celebrate for the victory we've achieved here today." Zeus' voice bellowed across the entire area we were in. This caused quite a bit of applause as people began to flash away in large groups, more than likely heading to Olympus for our party.

The only people that didn't leave were only 5 Goddesses and two partially immortal Demi-Gods. One of the Demi-Gods walked straight up to me, and as soon as she stood before me, Athena let go of me and stood there awkwardly. "I see you're still alive, Dante. I kind of thought you had killed yourself after our break up. Now, I see that when you couldn't have me, you went for my mother. You honestly have some issues, Apollyon." She said before she walked towards a grinning Heracles who I didn't take notice of until now. I could feel my tears start to well up in my eyes as I watched her walk away again. It really seemed like I couldn't get over this girl. I may have been in love with Aphrodite, Madison and Artemis, but I still cared about her, too.

When she and Heracles left, I felt a tear slide down my face as a part of me began to break once again. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned to look at the owner, I found myself staring at Athena again, whom then cupped my face in her hands before planting a kiss on my lips for a brief moment. After she had done this, she looked me straight in the eyes as she said, "I'm sorry about her, Dante. I'm sorry you're still going through trouble because of her. She's my daughter and I love her, but she shouldn't act that way with someone who clearly loves her more than he does himself." After she had said this, I immediately stepped closer to her as I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry softly. Athena was stiff for a moment, before she returned my hug as she began to stroke my back softly. What I had failed to realize what as soon as I began to cry on Athena's shoulder, the other women who'd stayed behind walked up and began to stroke my head and back softly.

"You're always like that, Dante. You care about others more than you do yourself. Even when people you care about discard you, you continue to love them all the same. Their betrayal may hurt you, but you seem to hold out hope for them." I heard Artemis say. When I turned my head to look at her, she smiled at me warmly before planting a kiss on my lips. After she had done this, she flicked my forehead. I may have been stronger than her, but her flick seriously hurt. Hades, even her slap hurts and I've had a lot worse done to me, but didn't feel that bad. I let go of Athena and held my forehead, glaring at her playfully. "Hey! You know that hurts, right?" I exclaimed to her, causing Hera to burst out laughing. Soon enough, we all began to laugh at my stupidity.

"Hey! No fair! I want to kiss him too!" Madison exclaimed a little louder than I was used to. She may have been a child of Zeus, who was by far the most overbearing loudmouth I know, but she was usually pretty timid. Something about her had changed since the day that I had died. She suddenly grabbed my face away from Artemis and placed a kiss on my lips a bit forcefully. "Well, then I guess I should join in. Don't want to fell left out, now do I?" Aphrodite asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me away from Madison before beginning a kissing war between me and the women who for some reason cared about me. As I began to get into the kissing war going on, I stopped when I heard someone cough, signaling there were still other people present.

"Where have you been, Dante? What happened after you died? Also... how are you alive?" Hera asked as she looked at me. I knew she was shocked at my appearance and I knew she had been grieving over my death for the past five years, or over 63,000 years for me, but they may not like to hear how long I've been dead and how long I've been alive. To them, I was just dead. While, to me, I had to fight for my survival in Tartarus then train and fight to get stronger in the Land of Night. "I can't tell you how I'm alive, but I can tell you that I've been with my mother Nyx, the Primordial Goddess of Night. Also, as to what happened after I died, I was sent to Tartarus for a while until I'd finally made my way to the Gates of Tartarus where I was making an attempt to get out and come see all of you. Before I was able to leave, I was kidnapped by Nyx and brought to her Palace where I trained to get my powers back. After a while, she sent me back here and that's when I came to help you guys out." I told her, keeping quite a bit of what happened vague.

They didn't need to worry about my age, or even what I had gone through to make sure I made it to them. The last thing I wanted was to worry them after what they'd all just gone through. After I had said that to Hera, both Artemis and Athena looked at me with a look that made it clear they knew there was something else. This caused me to look away briefly as I tried to decide how to make them believe that everything was okay and that nothing else happened. "Well, why don't we go see what this party's about? I think it's going to be a bit weird having the people that were our enemies for quite a long time partying with us. Especially if this is as big of a party as Zeus says it is. I'm pretty sure the last party continued for 3 days straight, didn't it?" I asked, trying to change the subject before Artemis and Athena ask me what else happened.

"Well, it should be quite interesting that's for sure." Aphrodite said as she placed a kiss on my cheek before grabbing Madison and teleporting away from us. Hera and Hestia then proceeded to follow Aphrodite's example and before I know it, I was left alone with the two people that could make me tell them anything and everything about whatever I knew. One of them having extreme violent tendencies, especially towards men and if she wanted something bad enough. While the other is an extremely smart and cunning individual who could get anything she wanted without becoming a raging psychopath if something didn't automatically go her way.

Now, if they both worked together... I honestly fear for the world with what they could accomplish. They looked at one another for a brief moment, nodding at each other, before grabbing both of my arms and flashing away. After the bright light had faded, I found that Artemis was standing above me holding a pair of silver hand cuffs that I immediately recognized. Except they had a slight modification to them. Instead of looking like a pair of separated future hand cuffs, they were now attached to one another. I could hear her whisper into the cuffs that the wearer of the cuffs was required to follow and do whatever was asked of them. After she had spoke her wish into the cuffs, I felt my eyes widen in fear as I realized what was going to happen to me.

While I was terrified of the predicament I had just found myself in, both of the two goddesses that had brought me to my room in the tent-house just gave me a sweet smile. Even though I was about to be forced to reveal everything that had happened to me, for some reason, my heart couldn't help but skip a few beats at their smiles. Sadly, because of their intoxicating smiles, I had failed to realize that they had placed the cuffs on my hands, effectively tying me to my bed post. Now, I could have broke free of the cuffs, or at least the bed, but as soon as my head turned to see that I had been cuffed to my bed, Athena said a few, very terrifying words. "You're not allowed to break free or move from where you are currently." This sent a shiver down my spine as my mind raced with any kind of loop holes that Athena had failed to add to the request, but I found none.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply before I looked back up at the two. "You want to know the rest of what happened, don't you?" I asked them, to which they both nodded. I looked down for a few moments, taking a deep breath as I prepared myself for what I was going to tell them. "After I fell from Olympus, I thought I could see Artemis and two little girls looking directly at me. When I died, I was brought directly to Tartarus where I spent the next 3,000 years trying to make my way to the Gates of Tartarus so I could come back to the Mortal Realm. At the gates, I fought Tartarus, but as I fought him, I lost parts of my soul. It took me an hour to be able to beat him, but that was only after he said that the Primordials were going to use the women I loved as sex slaves." I paused, trying to calm myself down as I was now re-living the entire experience again. It took me a couple of minutes, but I began to speak again.

"I blacked out after hearing that, and watching as he made me hallucinate what he would do to all of you. When I regained consciousness, I was sucking the power from him like some kind of vampire. That's why I have these..." I said, pointing to the longer canines. "... My mother then appeared behind me, told me who she was and who I was, then took me to live in the Land of Night, constantly training and getting stronger. I stayed there for 60,000 years getting stronger physically, mentally, and spiritually. When Artemis first began to have her nightmares, which was incidentally the day that I died to her and you guys, I was able to project my voice in her dreams and tell her that I would be back. Today, I was sent back after being given my grandfather's gift and when I came back... I found all of you being beaten and on the verge of death. I could feel myself break down just like I had done in my dream all those years ago... but I didn't. I fought and made sure to keep all of you alive, even if I had to bring you back to life myself." I ended with tears in my eyes.

To be honest, I was still a little boy trying to play hero and save everyone. That's all I've really been, and that's probably all that I will be. For a large portion of my life, not on the Mortal Realm, I was weak. It took me a little over 23,000 years before I could do anything similar to what I was capable of doing before I died. In Tartarus, I was a weakling. I was the weakest thing there. Even if I did manage to get back here after my fight with Tartarus, there was no way I could have fought and survived the fight with the Primordials. When I do have power, I'm on par with Chaos and can easily defeat anyone I fight. I still wasn't exactly sure as to how that worked since my mother was Chaos' daughter, which meant I was her grandson and was able to match her power easily. I should have been weaker than my mother since I'm not a God, Titan, Giant, or even a Primordial. I was more than likely a really advanced mortal in terms of spirituality, since that's were my power seems to come from.

My thoughts were disrupted when I heard the sound of the cuffs coming off. When I looked up, I met a pair of silvery eyes and a pair of stormy grey eyes. I didn't understand what they were doing, even as they both kissed my cheeks before wrapping their arms around me and holding me close. I was just emotionally exhausted since I really haven't slept very well since I died. At first it was because if I did, I would have faded from existence. When I came back to life, I couldn't sleep because of how long I'd gone without it, which had caused my body to get used to it. I was sure I still needed to sleep, but I had no idea of when I would be able to. We ended up sitting on the bed for quite a while, with them holding me, possibly making an attempt to comfort me. "I'm sorry..." I whispered softly after we'd been sitting on the bed for a few hours. They both gave me curious looks, as if suggesting they were wondering what I had to be sorry for.

"I was an idiot before I died, and I will more than likely continue being an idiot. I have all of this power, yet all I really am is just a boy with a hero complex. I hurt everyone I cared about because I'm not good enough for any of you. When I hurt you Artemis..." I turned to look at the Moon Goddess. "I didn't realize what it would have meant. There's no way I can make up for any of the things I've done to you or any of the other people I love... Even you Athena." I looked at the Goddess of Wisdom as I said this. They moved away from me and seemed to be in deep thought as to what I had just said. "Well, it is getting late. I think we still have time to make it to the party. Do you want to go Artemis?" Athena asked as she looked at Artemis. "Sure. Let me grab something first." Artemis replied as she walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and began to pull me off of the bed and towards the Goddess of Wisdom. "Ready when you are." Artemis said with a smile.

"Wait, why am I going..." I tried to say before we suddenly appeared in the middle of a stage on Olympus. I looked around at everyone, then at the two Goddesses that had dragged me here, then back at the crowd as I tried to formulate a plan of escape. "Ah, Dante. Good to see you. Glade you could make it to the party." Zeus bellowed as he swayed towards me. Even from where I was, I could tell this man was drunk beyond belief. I was kind of surprised he didn't trip and fall asleep. "Hey, Zeus." I said, starting to consider that this idiot may be my one way of escaping. Sadly, I may have to suck up to him for my plan to work. "You look like you're enjoying yourself, Lord Zeus. Would you li..." I was about to finish asking him if he wanted me to accompany him, but I was immediately interrupted by Apollo, who was also unbelievably drunk.

"H-Hey..." He began, but hiccuped. "..D-Dante. Why don't you come with me... I've got a couple of girls that want to meet you." He continued to hiccup as he spoke, but he didn't wait for a reply as he grabbed my arm and began to drag me away from the three Gods I was around. As he continued to drag me around, I took notice of all of the people that had fought in our Army were at this party. Even Hades was here, and as far as I knew, he wasn't much of a party person like myself. Well, I'm just not good around groups of people in general. From what I could see, a couple of Aphrodite's children were giggling at me, and when I took notice of who I was going to meet, I immediately paled. Near the bar section of the large pavilion the party was being held was Aphrodite, Madison, as well as a group of Aphrodite's daughters and sons. When they took notice of me, I could tell that they were talking about something I shouldn't be apart of.

I knew this because as soon as I got within sight of them, Madison, Aphrodite and a couple of her children blushed when the saw me. Apollo just looked at them, then at me, then seemed to realize what was happening. "Dante's not a virgin anymore?! I need to tell Hermes!" He said, immediately letting me go then running for the God of Messengers. As I watched him, I could see that he tripped, stayed on the ground for a few moments, then shot back up and continued to find Hermes. I then felt a a hand on my shoulder, and as I slowly turned around, I almost jumped out of my skin. "Are you going to be our Dad?" A boy about the age of 16 asked me. I shot my gaze between Aphrodite, the boy, and the rest of her children, all of whom where nodding their heads at his question. _'Just say yes, Dante. It would make his day to have a father.'_ I heard Aphrodite's voice in my head, causing me to take a deep breath before I replied.

"Yeah. If you'll have me, I'd be glade to be your guys' father." I told him, and before I knew it, I was wrapped in a hug by each of her children. Their hug wasn't enough to crack my spine and rib cage, but it was still pretty strong. When they were done hugging me, I proceeded to walk away from them trying to get exit the pavilion in an attempt to leave the party. However, after a little over half an hour of weaving in and out of crowds, I was just about to leave before I heard a voice boom on the microphone and a spot light being trained on me. "Hey! Dante! Where are you going?!" Apollo said before belching loudly. I then noticed that Hermes was smiling to himself behind Apollo, before he tried to walk towards me off of the stage, but ended up tripping and falling on his face. After a few moments, I started to believe he fell asleep on the floor, or just knocked himself out.

"We have a surprise for you! Come to the bar!" Apollo said as he got off the stage and made his way towards me. To my half an hour, it only took him a few seconds to get over to where I was, which was pretty depressing to say the least. As soon as he was next to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the bar where I noticed Poseidon lining a bunch of shots on the counter. When he saw me, his eyes seemed to flash with a bit of mischief as he handed me a glass. "Here you go, Dante. Drink up." He said as he grabbed one for himself. Looking at the clear liquid in the glass felt a little unsettling. Especially since it smelt like it had copper inside of it, or was I smelling something else? It took me a moment to get over the smell before I was able to down the glass in a single gulp.

"Oh, did Apollo forget to mention that we're having you drink all of the spirits in these crates?" Poseidon asked me, to which I shook my head 'no'. As far as I knew, I wasn't even told about drinking a glass at this party. Now, I was evidently supposed to drink more. "Well, the thing about these spirits are... they're extremely lethal to mortals and demi-gods. Even us Olympians can only drink two glasses before we become extremely sick." He said as he handed me another glass, motioning for me to drink it. Once I had, he continued to hand me one after the other, possibly trying to either kill me, or just get me drunk. After about half an hour of drinking, I finished the last glass of the spirits and turned around to see that a crowd had formed while I was being drugged by the Sea God.

"Feel anything?" Zeus asked as he came up to me, slapping my back with enough force to throw any normal person a few feet. I turned to look at him before shaking my head no. "No. I don't feel anything besides a splitting headache." I told him honestly, although the headache wasn't because of the drink. It was because I was being forced to be around to many people. None of whom I was fighting, which just caused me to feel emotionally drained. "Ah, well that..." He was about to finish his sentence before Hermes burst through the crowd and asked something that made my face pale. "So, is it true you and Aphrodite are a thing?" He exclaimed. My eyes widened at his question, and when I looked at the Goddess of Love standing next to me, she kissed my lips before turning to face the God of Messengers. "Yes. Dante's even the step father of all of my children whether they be Greek or Roman." She told him, causing a bunch of gasps to erupt from the crowd.

I could even hear her children begin to exclaim things like "Yes!" or "My step dad's so hot!". I really didn't like the fact that they were making things a lot more awkward, or even the fact that Are's kids didn't get the memo that she and him weren't together anymore, so they began to shout at me. When I looked at Artemis and Athena, I noticed how they looked furious at what Aphrodite had just said. However, I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand give my own the death grip.

When I turned to look at my assailant, I found myself staring at an embarrassed Madison. "D-Dante's also my boyfriend!" She exclaimed in a meek voice that silenced the talking that had been going on. "Prove it!" I heard a man exclaim after a few seconds. I could feel Madison's grip tighten as she forced me to look at her. "Hey, you don't need to prove anything to these people." I tried to reason with her, but failed as she looked at me with determination before letting go of my hand and wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down, and kissing my lips forcefully. As she kissed me, I could hear a lot of people whistle at this, while I also heard a bunch of arrows being notched. After hearing these arrows get notched, I immediately pulled away from Madison and looked at the Girl Scouts of America getting ready to shoot me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, _BOY!"_ I heard a hunter scream at me as she shot an arrow at me. I was able to catch the arrow before I began running as arrows flew all around me. They were seriously going to kill me because Madison kissed me. As I was running away from the angry Feminists, I tried to use my amazing reasoning skills and talk my way out of this situation. "Listen! I'm sorry I forgot to pay for those cookies! I'll get you your money for them! Just please don't sacrifice me to your Goddess!" I screamed behind me, only to receive an arrow that whizzed past me, cutting my cheek slightly. I then stopped abruptly as I noticed I was surrounded by the hunters who seemed to know that I was trying to escape from the party all together, all while the guests were laughing at my misfortune.

When each of the hunters shot a volley of arrows at me, I screamed the most intelligent thing I could think of. "Arty! Help me!" As I screamed this, I held my eyes closed, awaiting the pain that accompanied being turned into a pincushion. However, after a few seconds of nothing, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was saved by my now two favorite Goddesses. "Girls, I will _not_ have you harming the man I love!" Artemis exclaimed at her hunters. I looked between the Artemis and Athena and watched as they both turned to look at me. One looking like she was going to castrate me then slowly torture me while the other looked like she was getting ready to jump me... and not in the mugging sense.

However, I really shouldn't have been surprised when the same man from before screamed "Prove it" to Artemis. "Seriously?! Shut the fuck up man! You're going to get..." I wasn't able to finish as I felt something hard connect with my stomach, knocking the wind out of me, before something soft crashed into my lips. I looked at the short auburn haired goddess forcefully trying to suffocate me while getting some sick pleasure at my inability to breathe. Just before I was going to pass out, she stopped kissing me, leaving me hyperventilating as I tried to get air back into my lungs. I looked at the person who had just assaulted me with her lips, only to find that she was blushing so much, her face looked like a tomato.

"You do know that you didn't have to prove that to him, right?" I told her after I had enough time to catch my breath. When I looked at the hunters, since I didn't feel any arrows getting shot into me for kissing their mistress, I found that they were all extremely shocked. Some had even fainted as they watched what had happened between us. I then looked over to Zeus and Apollo, both of whom I thought were going to either shot a dozen arrows into me, or make me a lightning rod, only to find they both had wide grins on their faces. The next thing I knew, I felt a hand turn my head to face something before I felt another pair of lips on my own. The owner of these soft, luscious lips were none other than one of my favorite Goddesses.

"I-I'm also in love with Dante." She said, sounding as if she was trying to act like she wasn't embarrassed, but failed horribly. So much for being the Goddess of Wisdom. I looked over at the man from before, giving him a curious look. "What?" He asked me. "You're not going to tell her to 'prove it'?" I asked him, causing him to shake his head. "Nope. That was obvious, even without her kissing you. She's always treated you differently." He told me. I honestly was at a loss for words. For some reason, I had that ability with people. They honestly treated me differently than they did with others. I was probably someone who inspired change in others, but didn't know it.

Just then, I noticed Zeus and Hera standing before us. Before I could ask what they wanted, I heard Hera begin to speak. "So, when can we expect the wedding?" She asked me, causing my eyes to widen. Honestly, there's a problem with my being an "all powerful being", yet still acting like an immature child at times. I kind of wonder if that was the draw back of having this kind of power. "I-I don't know..." I answered her, looking down at my boots. Just then, I heard Aphrodite squeal as she ran up to us, dragging Madison right behind her. "I'll plan everything!" She exclaimed as she kissed my cheek, letting go of an exhausted Madison.

"Uh... then I guess I'll leave it up to you." I told her, causing her and her children to become extremely giddy. My expression became serious as I looked at them. "I snapped my fingers, causing a bunch of small boxes to appear in my hands and I knelt down. I opened each of them and asked four words. "Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER VII_

 _THE MONTHS THAT FOLLOWED_

~Artemis~

" _Will you marry me?"_ Those words had rung in my head since he asked me those few words. Just those four words had changed my life. Although, I guess that the same could have been said about my sisters, all of whom were now marrying the same man. I don't even know how to express the feelings I'm feeling as I look at myself in the mirror. It was about 9:30PM and yet I wasn't in my chariot, riding the 'moon' across the sky for the mortals. I wasn't fulfilling my duties as a Goddess. Instead, I was wearing a long, silvery wedding dress as one of my hunters helped me with my hair. I continued to look in the mirror as I looked at my sisters who were all getting ready for our big day... well night to be more specific.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Milady?" I heard Jennifer ask me as she continued to brush my hair before placing a Chinese bell flower in my hair. I looked at her, taking a few moments to try and figure out if I really wanted this. Sure, I may have known Dante for years and he may have been over 10x my age or the age of most of the people I knew. He might have even been the first man who's ever caught my attention since Orion. Even though we've been through a lot with one another... I wasn't sure about this. _'You're going to be fine. Remember who we are. We're the Huntress and the Goddess of the Moon. We can survive anything.'_ A voice in my head said, and I realized that even my Roman aspect was sure of this, just like my sisters. I could see each of them talking with Hera and Hestia about our wedding, and the one that seemed the surest out of all of us was Aphrodite.

Athena as well as Madison both appeared like they were fine, but if you looked at their eyes, or their shaky hands, you'd know that they were nervous, just like I may have been. I looked down at my left hand, rubbing my ring finger as I imagined what it would be like to be married to a man with three other wives. All of whom were my sisters. If I didn't know Dante, or even each of them, I would have called Dante despicable. I would have worried about what _HE_ did to those women to agree to marrying him. I probably would have killed him too, but I wasn't. I realized that he had changed me since I met him. For as long as I've known him, he's always put others before himself. This was possibly the one time he's put his happiness in front of something else. He's sacrificed so much for the people he's cared for, even to the extent of him dying in the process.

A major flaw that he had was his devotion to those he cared for. It was bad enough that he couldn't love someone any less than he originally did, even if they were like his ex-girlfriend, Grace, who broke him so much that he killed himself over her. When I remembered standing at his door, watching him plunge that blade into his chest, screaming his name as he fell to the floor, I realized why I'd fallen in love with him... Because he was devoted to those he loved, he was already leagues above normal men I used to kill and castrate on a weekly, sometimes daily basis. I loved the part of him that love for those he cherished outweighed anything they could ever do to him. I loved the fact that he brought my hunters, my sisters, and even myself a form of happiness we'd lost. I loved the fact that even when he was a normal human, stuck down in Tartarus, he risked his soul just to come back to us. Everything he did, he did without asking for anything in return.

I didn't care for the fact that he looked like a model, or the fact that his body seemed like it was sculpted for the soul purpose of being admired by women everywhere. Although, I would have been lying if I said I didn't enjoy staring into his eyes, feeling as though I was drifting into another world where everything just felt right. I would still be lying if I said I didn't enjoy feeling the warmth of his body, the touch of his skin on mine, or even the softness of his lips when I kissed him. Sometimes, it wasn't hard to see that he should have been a God, or even _the_ God. But, then I realized that he was a really emotional person who chose to bottle up everything just so other people didn't see it. There were few times that there was a chink in the wall he built around himself, and at times this chink grew enough that made it impossible for him to keep what he's been feeling inside.

He wanted to be strong for those he cared for, and yet he didn't have time to deal with his own problems. He just focused on the problems of others, which just added to his own problems. Dante just continued to shove his problems deep down so that he could help other people... and I wanted to be the one to help him deal with his problems. I wanted to be there for him when he needed someone. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and the rest of the hunt. Well, the Hunt as well as my sisters since we'd agreed that we'd all live together after the wedding.

"Yes." I told Jennifer who just smiled at me before getting up and leaving just as Hera came up and stood behind me. "You look beautiful, Artemis. I know that Dante will say the same thing when he sees you." She said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Thank you, Hera." I told her as I looked back in the mirror. "It's nothing to thank me for, although you do understand that you're marrying your brother in a sense, correct?" She asked me, causing my face to pale a bit. "Since he's my adopted son, that makes him your brother. The brother of each one of you and yet you're all going to marry him in just a few moments. Seems as though this kind of thing runs in the family." She said as she smiled at me warmly before leaving the room as Zeus walked inside.

"All of you look beautiful. I'm glade that each of you are finding happiness, even if its in the same man." He told us as he smiled at each of us. "Well? Should we be going then? I think we should go before your fiance gets cold feet." He continued, chucking loudly before holding out his arms for each of us. We each linked our arms with one another then proceeded to walk outside the tent we were in and onto a large beach with a large forest behind us. I looked up at the starry sky to find the large super moon shining brightly on us. I knew that the moon was reflecting how I felt, and at that moment, I felt the happiest I've ever been in my 4000 years of existence. I was finally getting married to the man I loved...

~Dante~

I looked around at the guests that had arrived for my wedding and I immediately felt dread. I was pretty sure that everyone ranging from the Gods to the Demi-Gods, to the Titans and Giants even my mother, Nyx were attending this ceremony. I looked at my mother who was sitting in the front row, smiling at my warmly as she gave me a thumbs up. I tried to smile at her warmly, but suddenly widened my eyes as I looked at four beautiful women walking arm in arm with a man who wore a wide smile on his face. I could see him turn to each of them, whispering a few words to them, then noticed each of them try to suppress a smile as they looked at me.

Madison wore a simple white dress that went down to her ankles, exposing her bare feet. The small details in the dress seemed to depict a cloudy sky filled with stars. Her hair had grown a bit and was now resting over her right shoulder. She also had a pair of long, white gloves that had small flowers etched into the design. Athena wore a white dress that went just below her knees, effectively showing off her toned legs, just adding to her beauty. On her left wrist she had a small, silver bracelet with a small owl flying over a star. I was glade to see that she was wearing her gift that I had given her a couple of days after the... uh... party on Olympus. I then noticed that Aphrodite was smiling at me warmly as she walked towards me with her sisters. Instead of anything simple, Aphrodite wore possibly the most complicated dress I've ever seen. Sure, it was extremely short because it only went just above her knees, but each of the other designs that the dress had made it seem like it had taken almost half a decade to make.

Her light pink dress had small roses all around the dress that literally dropped petals onto the ground. Something weird about this was possibly the fact that those roses were etched into the design, yet continuously dropped petals as if she was her own flower girl. Her blue eyes seemed to dance with excitement as she drew closer to me with each step. However, this was the complete opposite of Artemis who instead of looking as though she was happy, or even excited about getting married to me, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes were trained on me and I could feel my expression fall as I continued to look at her. _Is she going to break up with me?_ I thought to myself as I watched her walk towards me in a long, silver dress that went down to the sand on the beach, completely covering her bare feet. I didn't understand why each of them weren't wearing any shoes, since even I was wearing a pair of black boots along with a completely black suit and tie, but I decided to save that question for later.

I felt Apollo nudge me, causing me to look at the makeshift bishop clothing he was wearing. He decided that he should be the one to marry his sister off to me, especially since he could tell if people were lying when they agreed to get married. I'm not sure if that was his only reason for becoming the bishop at this wedding, but he didn't seem like he wanted to divulge any more information than that. "It's going to be okay, Dante. They're incredibly beautiful women who love you dearly. Everything's going to work out." He told me as if he'd been reading my mind. As they drew closer, I continued to stare at Artemis, feeling my emotions conflict with one another about what I was seeing in front of me.

They were beautiful to me. To me, whenever they wore makeup, which was on very few occasions, their beauty was just masked by what they put on their face. They were a lot more attractive without makeup, just like they were now as they walked towards me in their innate beauty. The music that accompanied them as they walked down the makeshift isle, past all of the people sitting in rows of chairs, was amazing. Every small beat seemed to resonate within my chest and with their foot steps. Each step they took seemed to make the music pick up until they were within a few feet of me, causing the tempo of the song to die down until it was little more than background music as they each stood before me in front of the crowd.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here tonight to bring together this man and these women in a bond stronger than the Styx for as long as they may live." Apollo began, looking around at everyone, then at the girls standing before me. "It was Chaos who created the earliest beings and her children that reside over our fates. The fate of who we are to become in the future, as well as the fate of who we will be with during our days." He stopped before looking directly at me. "Dante has been through many challenges, as I'm sure we are all aware. These challenges have made him who he is, and made him into the man these women before him are drawn to. It is devotion to these women that brought him back to them in their time of need. In our darkest hour when all hope was lost, we were all on the verge of death when he came to save us. Because of his innate desire to protect those he cares for, he was able to get through Tartarus as a mortal and take control of the power he lost before his death and well before his rise. So, I ask this of you Dante. Will you take these four women, to have and to hold, for as long as you may live and for far longer into the next life?" He asked me, to which my mind screamed only one answer. The same answer that my heart knew as well.

"Yes, I do." I told him simply as I looked at the four divine beings standing before me. He then turned to look at Madison who didn't seem to notice as she stared at me, her cheeks becoming flush. "Madison, do you take this man, to have and to hold, for as long as you may live and for far longer into the next life?" He asked her, to which she ignored him. It wasn't until Aphrodite nudged her slightly did she realize what had happened. "Oh, yes! I do!" She exclaimed as her face became brighter. I gave her a warm smile as I grabbed her hand gently, causing her to ease while the wedding continued. "Aphrodite, do you take this man, to have and to hold, for as long as you may live and for far longer into the next life?" He asked the Goddess of Love who just looked at me for a few moments, possibly trying to read my feelings before she smiled at me warmly and said, "Yes, I do." After Aphrodite, he turned to Athena who's face was completely flushed. I reached over to grab her hand gently as I nodded at her.

"Athena, do you take this man, to have and to hold, for as long as you may live and for far longer into the next life?" Apollo asked the Goddess of Wisdom who's eyes began to water as she looked at me. "I do." She whispered gently as tears began to fall from her eyes. I continued to look at her, smiling gently at me and realized that she was completely happy with what she was doing. She was happy with marrying me, at least at that moment. Finally, Apollo turned to look at his sister and his face seemed to become softer.

"Sis, do you take Dante, to have and to hold, for as long as you two may live? Do you take this man to love even into the next life?" He asked her, to which her stoic faced seemed to make it seem as though she was going to deny his question. She may break up this wedding because she didn't love me, or just couldn't be with me. Just then, I heard a bunch of girls scream at her, causing her expression to change as she looked at them. "It's okay, Milady! Be with the man you love! We swore an oath to you, but we care for Dante like a brother! He's a good man, and possibly the only one deserving of the title, Guardian of the Hunt!" I heard one of them scream, followed by shouts of agreement among them. I was surprised by this as they were agreeing to let their Maiden, a Goddess who swore off men for all eternity, who even made them swear off men just because of how vile they could be, get married to someone who was a man.

When Artemis turned to look at me, I could see she had tears of her own as she whispered two simple words, causing all of the fear I had to subside. "I do." She whispered to her brother while she looked directly at me. _'I love you, Arty. I love each and every one of you more than you could ever realize.'_ I told the Goddesses in front of me. _'We love you too, Dante.'_ They thought back to me. "Then, you may all kiss the groom." He said, causing each of them to surge forward and take turns planting a fierce kiss on my lips. When they were done, I could feel my heart beat fast enough that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I was hyperventilating as I looked at each of the women who were now my wives. What they had failed to realize, however, was that I had summoned a pair of rings and gently placed them on their hands while we kissed.

"Now, let's go celebrate this momentous occasion!" Zeus exclaimed as he got up, grabbed Hera's hand, then teleported to the next location of our wedding... The Palace I had built on Olympus. Everyone besides my wives knew of this palace since I made sure it was a surprise for them. "Where's everyone going?" Athena asked me as she watched everyone leave. "To the party of course! Can't have a wedding without an after celebration!" I told the Goddess as I wrapped my arms around each of them, then teleported us into a large dinning room filled with different assortments of food, as well as dish sets, chairs, furniture, and the people who'd gone to our wedding. "Surprise!" They all exclaimed as we arrived. I looked at the Goddesses who'd be living here and whispered, "I built this place for all of you. You can also bring your hunt here if you wish. This may already be a large place, but I've made it so that it can continue to grow larger on the inside while the outside remains unaffected."

They each turned to look at me with wide smiles adorning their faces. I could see a few tears lining their eyes, threatening to fall as they each hugged me with enough strength that I felt my spine snap. Luckily, since I have so much energy flowing throughout my body, my spine was able to heal quickly before people began to chat among themselves while my wives went around and socialized with everyone. "You've made them each extremely happy, Dante." I heard a woman say as she walked up to me. I turned to see that Nyx was standing beside me, looking at the girls as they ran around. I could see that Aphrodite was the first to notice her ring and was currently showing it off to people.

Soon enough, it appeared as though the others began to notice their rings and began to do the same thing. When they took a peak at me, I just smiled at them before proceeding with my conversation with my mother. "Yeah, but this isn't even close to how happy they've made me. I owe them too much that I fear I will never get out of their debt." I told her, only to receive a chuckle before she vanished in her own shadow, leaving me alone in a really crowded room. I ended up standing by myself for a little over 4 hours until the party was over, not talking or interacting with anyone. It kind of sucked that they all left without talking to me even once, but I was glade when my Aphrodite as well as the others walked up to me. "So, now that we're married, wanna go to bed? I for one want to give you a present that I feel you'd appreciate." She said as she walked behind me, dragging her hand along my chest then back gently. The softness of her touch caused a shiver to shoot up my spine as I began to fantasize what she meant.

"Well? Should we get going?" I heard Athena say as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me towards the master bedroom. I have no idea how she knew were it was, but it didn't take her long to bring me and the others to it before she pushed me onto the bed. As soon as I hit the bed, she started to walk towards me like a fashion model going down a catwalk. When she reached me, she leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips before standing up and saying, "Want to continue?" I couldn't handle myself anymore as I felt all of the pent up energy I've been saving for the past 63,000 years build up even more. "Yes..." I told her as my breath was becoming rigid.


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE AND YOU'RE READING THIS, I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY REPERCUSSIONS THAT MAY BEFALL YOU. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BEFALL OR EVEN BEFALLS MEANS, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. YOU WILL NEED TO SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

 ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

 _CHAPTER VIII_

 _TRAPPED_

~Artemis~

As soon as Athena pushed Dante onto the bed and planted a kiss on his lips, I could see his face become extremely bright. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to her when she asked him if he wanted to continue. I looked over to Aphrodite to find that she had begun to help Madison out of her dress before they walked over to Dante and began to take turns kissing him. However, Athena gasped when her hand slid down to his crotch and felt his member trying to escape it's prison. I couldn't help myself as I began to stare at the bulge in his pants as I began to wonder just how big it might have been. I didn't exactly get a good look at it when we were at his tent years before, but however big it was, it certainly made Aphrodite feel good. _Perhaps, it's a lot larger than the one's I've cut off? I know Aphrodite's talked about some of the people she's slept with and how "large" they were, but just how big is he?_ I thought to myself as I watched his pants get taken off, followed by his boxers exposing his erect member twitching slightly.

As soon as his member became exposed to the cold air, I heard Madison yelp as she shot backwards in an attempt to get away from it. Athena on the other hand continued to inspect it with a curious look on her face. "So, this is going to go inside me? I'm beginning to doubt it would fit." She seemed to speak to no one in particular as she said this. Aphrodite, however, didn't seem to care as she grabbed his member and began to stroke her hand on it upwards and downwards. It seemed as though her hand had a mind of it's own as she pumped it up and down before she wrapped her lips around it, causing a loud gasp to erupt from Dante's lips.

"Oh my Gods!" He exclaimed as he bucked his hips. This just incited Aphrodite to continue with her activity at an increased rate. When he began to grunt, Aphrodite suddenly stopped, standing away from his now soaked, twitching member. Aphrodite then snapped her fingers, causing a couple chains to wrap around his arms and legs, pulling them until he was lying flat on his back. Dante looked around frantically at the chains that had bound him and started to struggle to break free from them. "What are you doing, hun?" Aphrodite asked as she straddled his waist, leaning down and kiss his lips. I then watched as she began to grind her sex against his, inciting both of them to start moaning. "You know, I have to give it to her. Despite being the Goddess of Love and having had sex on a regular basis, I'm surprised she hasn't made Dante shove his member inside of her." Athena said as she, and the rest of us watched the two Gods of Love go at it.

The smell of a bitch in heat began to permeate the air all around us as Aphrodite, Athena, Madison, and regrettably myself were becoming more and more aroused.

~Dante~

I watched as Aphrodite began to grind herself against my member as it twitched violently. It began to hurt slightly as I tried not to ejaculate until I couldn't handle it anymore as I screamed at Aphrodite.

"I'm cumming!" As I screamed this, my semen shot out of my member, coating my chest and stomach as I felt my eyes drift closed. That was until I felt something licking my chest and when I opened my eyes, I looked to see the Goddess of Love licking the cum off my chest. When she was done, I looked down at myself to see trails of saliva going up and down my abdomen.

"I hope that's not all you have, Dante because I don't know about everyone else here, but I could certainly go a few more rounds." Aphrodite whispered in my ear, causing my member to become hard once again. "Good." She said as she looking at Athena, Madison and Artemis. I followed her gaze to see Athena and Madison masturbating with their hands as they watched us. Artemis, on the other hand, was standing perfectly still with an odd expression on her face. It didn't take me long to see that she was completely wet, but was trying to make it seem like she wasn't affected by the events taking place right in front of her.

 _Immortal Virgin Goddesses will be Immortal Virgin Goddesses I guess._ I thought to myself.

My attention was then brought back to Aphrodite who had taken my member was was slowly beginning to insert it in herself, causing both of us to gasp.

As I felt her tighten around my member, I began to unconsciously buck against her as she started to slowly bounce up and down on it.

This continued for a few moments until Madison and Athena walked up to me. Madison brought herself onto my shackled forearm as she began to grind it, eliciting a gasp as she did so. Athena, for some reason, sat on my face and began to grind herself on top of me as her juices flowed freely into my mouth. I was surprised to find the juice to by sweet instead of bitter, or even sour.

At this revelation, I began to lap up the juices and her sex in an attempt to get more of the nectar flowing from her body.

I heard the woman currently grinding or riding me moan loudly as for the next few hours, they took turns doing one thing or another to me. I ended up cumming inside each of them a total of 6 times before they dropped onto the bed completely exhausted. I felt my member slowly shrink until I heard someone groan.

I shot my gaze to Artemis who I had forgotten during the last few hours of, in my opinion, the most intense sex ever.

"Seriously? Couldn't leave anything for me, huh?" Artemis groaned as she looked into my eyes with what I knew was hurt. I turned my head to the sleeping figures of my other wives before I used all of my strength to break out of my bonds as I rushed towards my first love.

I wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her lips. For a few moments, she resisted, telling me that I was selfish and that I was like all of the other pigs known as men. I, however, continued my assault on her lips before I picked up her by her ass and walked her out of the room and into the shower. As soon as my hands gripped her ass, I could tell she lost all restraint against me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened kiss.

While we continued kissing, I turned on the hot shower and slowly sat her down so that we were both standing in the shower before I ran my hands along her body, teasing her breasts and her sex as we fell further and further into our lust.

"Can you just fuck me already?" She asked breathlessly. I pulled away from her, smirking at her as I shook my head.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" I told her as I stuck one of my fingers inside her dripping sex, eliciting a sharp gasp as her walls clamped onto my finger. Slowly, I pushed my finger in and out of her sex, causing her hips to buck as she closed her eyes. I smiled as I brought my lips to her neck and began to suck on it, causing her to moan before moving onto another spot on her neck then eventually a different spot on her body. After a few minutes of this, and a few orgasms on her part, I lifted her up and placed her onto of my aching member, looking into her eyes as I asked if she was ready for this.

She looked down, biting her lip before she nodded slowly.

I nodded back to her, gently lowering her onto my member as it slowly entered her. After just putting the tip in, as her walls were extremely tight around it, she let out a pained cry as tears fell from her eyes.

I immediately stopped, looking at her with concern as I asked if we should stop. She just shook her head.

"Let me get used to it. If we stop now, then when we try again, it's going to be worse you idiot. Didn't you learn anything in school?" She asked, glaring at me while my worried expression turned into a small smile.

"I did, although nothing that would have prepared me for this." I said as I kissed her tears. "Artemis, I love you more than the world itself. I would lay down my life for you again and again if it meant you were safe. You and our children." As soon as I finished, her eyes widened as she asked me if I meant two little girls. I raised an eyebrow as I nodded my head and told her about my dream of seeing her with two little girls, each of whom joined the Hunt.

Artemis began to cry again, however this time she had a smile adorning her face.

"What's wrong?!" I asked her as my voice was full of the worry I now held for my crying wife. She shook her head.

"It's nothing, Dante. I'm just happy, that's all." She said, pausing briefly as she looked down. "Go ahead and keep going. I'm ready."

After saying this, I continued to slowly lower her onto my member until finally it was all inside of her. The tightness of being inside the Goddess of Maidenhood, or I guess ex-Goddess of Maidenhood was excruciating. It felt as though my member was being torn off as I lifted her back up before slowly lowering her again.

After a few times of doing this, I began to pick up speed as I noticed her breathing start to quicken, her walls starting to get used to me being inside of her. Finally, as her breathing became more erratic and her walls began to clamp down on me, I told her I was going to cum.

"Inside!" She breathed out. "Let's make our dream a reality!" She screamed before letting out an ear piercing scream as she climaxed all over my member, sending me over the edge as I came inside of her. We stayed there for a few moments, my member as deep inside of her as it could go as our breathing began to settle.

I kissed her lips gently before looking into her eyes.

"Want to go again?" I asked to which she nodded. "Alright, then prepare yourself my Goddess." I told her as I set her down and began to ram her from behind. Her breasts and face her pushed up against the glass door of the shower as I continued to ram into her. Our breaths had gone back to being erratic as we continued having sex with one another.

I don't know how long we went at it, but I found myself on the floor of the shower with Artemis beside me as the water from the shower cleaned up the semen flowing from her sex.

"Well, I honestly doubt you're not pregnant from all of that." I said, chuckling near the end. She rolled onto my arm, looking me in the eyes with a smile on her lips. "What?" I asked her.

"I'm extremely happy, Dante." She said slowly. "You honestly don't know how long I've wanted to do that with you. I can't wait to see our little girls." She continued.

I smiled back at her.

"Neither can I Artemis. I know they'll be as beautiful as their mother. Although, I'm not looking forward to the time when I have to beat the guys looking to score with them." I said, groaning near then end at the thought of beating the idiots who try to hit on my little girls.

Artemis just laughed. A laugh that I knew was like a drug to me. If I could, I would listen to it all the time.

"I love you, idiot." She said, smiling at me as she kissed my lips.

I felt my cheeks flush as her lips connected to mine.

 _How am I getting embarrassed about kissing her?! I just had sex with her?!_ I screamed in my mind.

"I love you too, My Goddess." I said into our kiss.

After that, we turned off the shower, threw on a pair of clothes, or in her case one of my shirts and her panties before we went to sleep on the couch out in the living room. The smell of lavender the last thing I remember before I fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to anyone reading this.

I know that I have not updated any of my stories in a long time, but that is because work and school have become a little more hectic. For anyone who'd like to know, I've recently started a so I can create and publish stories as well as illustrate different characters from these books. If you'd like to support me on , then I'd sincerely appreciate the help.

In the future, I will hopefully be creating animations based on stories like The Beginning of the Guardian, From Nothing, Starting from Nothing, as well as many more that I have not published on this platform. However, I do not have enough time in my day to be doing all of this and therefore will need money to hire others to assist me in this endeavor.

This is the link for any interested: posts/30609497

If you're joining from this link, I would like you to send me a personal message on so I can send you a link to my Discord where we can chat about these stories.

Sincerely,

DanteApollyon5680, or AshenUnknown, (AKA: Anthony Devine)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone reading this. If you want to get in contact with me, you can join my Discord,here , or you can look at my Blog here. If you read the last chapter I sent out, then I apologize to those who were offended by it.

Like I said before, if you'd like to get in contact with me about the future of stories like From Nothing, The Beginning of the Guardian, or any other story then go to one of those places.

-DanteApollyon5680


End file.
